


Bruce and his Mama bear

by Beelzeneth



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Bruce meets you when you both get called into the school and instantly wants you to himself.Bruce x Mama bear oneshots from tumblr
Relationships: Batfamily Members/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter One- If they get married I'd be your uncle

You grumbled as you walked up to the pretentious school pissed that it wasn’t near any bus routes, cos these type of people don’t use that sort of thing. The walk was long and arduous especially after the 10 hour shift you just finished cos some stupid little twat decided he didn’t feel like coming in today and called in ‘sick’ at the last minute even tho you heard his giggling girlfriend in the back ground. Sighing you pulled out your hair tie slapping it up into a neater messy bun as you made your way into the school reception stopping ,you raised an eyebrow at the receptionist as she gave you a side glance pretending not to notice you. You looked up to the ceiling praying for some restraint because you’d had just about as much as you could take today and didn’t need the snobby attitude of these people. After a few moments you looked at her.

“Excuse me I’m here to see Mr Koleman I’m running a bit late so could you sign me in?” you said as calm as possible she rolled her eyes.

“Mr Kolman doesnt take personal meetings on the school grounds” she said snidely dismissing you , you growled at the implication.

“I’m Jack Cookes sister you phoned me earlier?”

“oh? you have an appointment?” she said. you grit your teeth.

“Trust me if I didnt I wouldnt be here” she gave you the once over then reached a perfectly manicured hand beside her screen lifiting a clip board

“ and your Mrs?” you shook your head

“Miss Cooke with an e” a chuckle and whispers rippled through the office as she checked you in and handing you a visitors pass. You snatched it and made your way down to the hall to a mini reception outside the principles office. As you opened the door you spotted your little brother supporting a bloody nose ,cut cheek and eyebrow. Ignoring everyone you ran across the room stopping before him and his best friend.

“Oh for fuck sake Jack, here let me look” you said tilting his face this way and that you looked beside him swivling on your feet pulling the boys face up.

“Damien are you ok- seriously you to?” you cut yourself off seeing a dark bruise on the boys jaw you tutted rummaging through your bag pulling out a pack of ibuprofen and small bottle of water passing it to them both.

“here take these” stopping as the principles secretary snapped at you.

“Miss! you cannot give medication to other student’s god knows what they are!!” you rolled your eyes giving the sleeve of tablets to Jack who then popped out two and gave them to Damien before taking his own.

“Happy?” you quipped at her with an innocent smile then turned to Jack

“Jack please please tell me you still have all your teeth” he smiled showing a full set then looked at Damien who copied. You sighed in relief smoothing both boys hairs then placed a kiss on each of their heads. You continued coddling them unaware of the man behind you watching shocked as damien sat still letting you fuss over him. Bruce didnt know you from adam but damien apparently did

“Was it them again? I told you if your gonna retaliate keep it off campus!” you said kneeling in front of them hand on either boys knee.

“We didn’t start it.” your brother stated and you believed him , he and Damien get themselves into trouble I mean there a couple of teenage boys there bound to act up but he doesn’t just 'verbally disrespect people and attack other students’ as the teacher on the phone had put it.

“Ok what happened?” you asked they both looked down Damien spoke up first

“They started calling us names again, kyle tripped and blamed Jack for it getting him told off so i called Kyle out on it then they started calling us names again we told Mrs Hatt and she laughed saying sticks and stones” . Jack continued

“So I called her a drunk fat bitch who was at best a fucking baby sitter, kyle slammed my head into the desk for it cos he’s a little ass lick.” you sighed as Damien took over

“SoIi punched kyle in the face knocking him on his ass and Clarence hit me and Jack headbutted him then we were pulled apart”

“yeah were did you learn to punch like that? he went down like a sack of shit” Jack asked laughing damien joined him laughing you deadpanned as they high five’d one another.

“Ok guys thats neither here nor there the point is your teacher sat back and watched?” they nodded there teacher seemed to have a problem with your brother due to your social class, he’d been accepted as part of a new law that all private schools must accept a certain number of full scholarship students to give everyone 'an equal opportunity’ you’d been complaining to the school about the bullying and the teachers attitude but nothing has been one it seems.

“So you didn’t hit them first?” you asked Damien shook his head at you. you believed them they were good kids.

“Good but you know fighting isn’t the answer right?” they shook their heads you stood up fully taking a seat beside them.

“Damien thank you for helping him and Jack fuck sake don’t you know headbutting hurts you more than the other guy. I’m sorry this is still happening guys but I’m gonna take care of it ok? trust me?” they both nodded at you still looking a little sorry for themselves you swung around in your seat only now seeing Bruce sitting opposite you.

“Bruce Wayne, you must be Jacks sister Y/n was it?” you nodded as his hand devoured your in a hand shake.

“Yep that’s me. sorry your boy got dragged into this” he chuckled waving it off

“He will always find trouble at least this time its for sticking up for his friend, im glad to finally have a face to put to the name they talk about you alot” you nodded at that couldn’t help your breathing hitch slightly at his smile his eyes seemed to burn into you analyzing you. You flushed slightly under his gaze

“Good things i hope” he nodded at you licking his bottom lip damien sighed you loked away before smirking at Jack.

“You really called her a drunk fat bitch?” he laughed proud of himself

“Yeah, sticks and stone and all that thought id test it” you laughed out loud

“To quick for them huh? I see where your going with it tho smart ass” he smiled sheepishly

“Well it worked for you, had to give you a leg to stand on” you laughed high fiving him . Bruce flinched as the display made you look your age. your relationship with your brother was a strange one. One moment you had to be the 'politically correct parent’ the next you could return to being his 'cool older sister’, there was 12 years between you but it didn’t bother either of you , it wasn’t that long ago that you were in school so you understood him. You struck up a conversation with the two boys, Damien had been the only one in the school to get along with Jack and you were thankful that they found each other two peas in a pod and he seemed to be coming round constantly it hadn’t taken long before you started mothering him to. They were always together at your house or the manor but youd never met bruce jntill today sure damien had spoke about him, convinced that the two of you would hit it off, you just laughed him off saying it was wishfull thinking, but you couldnt help but wonder as you sat across from the handsom man well aware of his eyes watching your every move. Bruce watched fascinated as you seemed to be on the same level as the boys , if he was honest he was happy to see Damien relaxed around someone. Damien constaly gushed about you to him and he could see why as his eye scanned you up and down taking everything in , you was certainly beautiful petite and slightly heavy set you had a young carefree air about you that still held a nurturing aspect , probably what drew damien to you the boy had never had a motherly type of women around him, hell even he felt drawn to you in more ways then one, he noted as he felt,his blood rush south. It had been a while since any woman had coaxed such a strong reaction from him. He’d never been one for the young domestic type but there was something in him that wanted you. He tried reasoning that it was because of the way you had coddled his son, or maybe it was that he missed that motherly affection himself, but no there was something more then that a deep atraction pulling at him.He could see why Damien had taken a shine to you he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t already been thinking of a reason to meet up with you outside of school. It was rare that someone caught him by surprise and you had defiantly caught him by surprise. Clearing his throat he re-position himself on his seat as his boxers became tighter embarrassed and admittedly a bit confused as watching you mother the two teens had begun to arouse him. You looked over to him with concern.

“Are you ok Mr Wayne?” he inwardly groaned at the name and way you looked at him so innocently ,no idea what you were doing .fuck. He forced a charming smile

“Yes just wish they’d hurry up.” you sighed pouting slightly

“It seems a bit stupid calling this an emergency then making us wait this long. twats.” you snipped crossing your arms across your chest huffing he chuckled hearing the barely held back irritation, imagining just how bratty you could be, and exactly how he could deal with said bratty behaviour a shiver ran down his spine, he sucked through his teeth as his cock twitched at the thought his mind racing to other tempting scenarios of you and him, shaking his head he had to snap himself out of it. The door opened and you were both called in. He watched wide eyed as you rose your demeanor changed completely, gone was a fun loving motherly young woman and there stood a less than impressed mama bear under 5ft tall but walked like a giant. He blinked and staggered in behind you thankful that he opted for a longer blazer that helped cover his 'situation’ once in the office you set down in front of Mr Koleman the principle a stout balding man that was king of his own little castle and like to let everyone know it.

Mr Koleman looked at you with distaste then smiled shaking hands with Bruce.

“Ah Mr Wayne good to see you again tho I hoped it was on better terms. Miss Cooke I’m glad you could come down today I wasn’t sure you’d make it this time.” he said condescendingly you smirked putting on your polite 'adult’ voice.

“well I’ve been trying to get an appointment with you about these issues that I’m sure your fully aware of, however you seem fully booked so I’m glad I finally have the opportunity to straighten a few thing out” he grimaced as he took a seat behind the desk.

“ Yes well I am a very busy man.” he said

“Yes I noticed that when the receptionist mistook me for a personal visitor.” you hear Bruce cough covering a laugh as the principle opened and closed his mouth speechless.

“Any way what was it you wanted to discuss Mr Koleman?” he scowled not used to being shut down by a young women. He leaned forward shuffling papers

“yes well we’ve been having problems with Jack for a few months as your aware-”

“Yes I’m aware that he is being targeted by his teacher and bullied by other students in the class which is being over looked and in some instances encouraged by the staff at this school. but go on.” you interupted him staring at him unblinkingly Bruce gapped before collecting himself sitting back to watch the show the distinct feeling that you were going to rip this man a new arsehole.

“Uh-oh i was not aware of that”

“do not lie to me” you growled 'and here we go’ Bruce thought he’d been with enough women to know that all hell was going to break loose as the quiet sweetheart form out side became a little spitfire in the office and couldn’t help the a quick fantasy of you being this fiesty for him in his office. You pulled out a small red diary from your bag turning to dates in it.

“On the 4th of March I phoned the school and spoke to a Mrs Hatt to discuss cases of bullying she said that it was being taken care of and that I had no reason to worry. March the 12th Jack came home with bruises on his back caused by the same students they had tied knots in there ties and whiped him with them while getting changed for p.e, I had raised concerns about it nothing was done. I phoned again and once again was fobbed off by Mrs Hatt that there was nothing happening, then Jack comemhome with a sprained wrist, then it was bruised stomach, then a cut forhead and a brokennfinger from them smashing it in a door etcetera these incidents continued and I continued to report them and it was always the same names that popped up, the same three boys. I’d had enough on May 21st I phoned and asked to speak to you instead I got through to a Mrs Hamsten? the vice principle?” you watched as his face became paler and paler as you spoke he nodded. Bruced leant back eyes blown finding himself getting hotter as he watched you tear down the man infront of you.

“Yes and she said that the boys had been put into detention for it which turned out to be a lie another student confirmed that nothing had been done. I then put my issue in writing, I wrote a letter sent by recorded post to you about the issue and received a reply, sighed by you, that you have a no tolorence policy and would look into it, nothing has been done and now you have the audacity to call me up and have me come in here because he finally had enough and stuck up for himself because this little shit split his face open on a desk whilst the teacher watched? tell me Mr Koleman do you still want to pretend you dont know what I’m talking about because I’ve recored all the calls I’ve made about this.” you tore into him as he shrunk further and further into his seat not prepared for you to come at him so direct. Bruce didnt know what the fuck happened to the sweet little thing he saw outside but what he did know was that was one of the sexist things he’d seen as you asserted yourself beautifully not giving the man time to respond. If it wasn’t for Mr Koleman sitting behind the desk he’d already have you spread out on it underneath him. 'Another time'he thought to himself he licked his lips tugging at his trousers again trying to ease the ache in his cock as it strained against its confines.

“Ah yes well, now that I think about it I do remeber a letter” he stumbled over his words you nodded your head

“Yes I’m sure you do. Today was the inevitale blow up.” He collected himself looking at Bruce for some sort of back up instead the billionaire scowled at him.

“Be that as it may there is no excuse for calling a teacher a drunk fat bitch.” you nodded

“I agree how ever it was for science. Your member of staff who has neglected her duty to keeping my brother safe on school grounds ,has brushed off his bullying useing 'stick and stones’ so he decied to test that theory by calling her a drunk fat bitch, turns out names do hurt and caused her to become agitated that she allowed him to have his face smashed into a desk by another student cutting open his eyebrow, cheek and bloody his nose. I dont think she should be able to teach if she cant practice what she preaches and certainly shouldnt be left incharge of children if she is that unstable that she would allow an attack to happen because her feeling were hurt.”

“yes well he dragged Mr Waynes son into this-”

“Damien and Jack are friends Damien saw Kyle attack Jack and defended him which is more I can say for the staff at this school. I’m warning you Mr Koleman sort it out before I go to the press. How do you think that would look? when your school board find out that Mr Wanyes son was injured defending his friend when the teacher didn’t lift a fucking finger. You wanna go there? cos I fucking will I’ve had enough.” he sat up straighter alarmed, Bruce moaned deep in his chest but watching you was really doing it for him he didnt know why or care in all honesty he just wanted more of you.

“No, no theres no need for that. We can sort this out between us no need for the governors or press. Mr Wayne is there anything you’d like to add.” he said trying hard to wrap up this meeting. You looked at Bruce who frankly you forgot was even there he shook his head looking strange, shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

“I think Miss Cooke summed everything up wounderfully, and she has my full support sort out these kids, I know that they have been causing Damien problems name calling getting him in trouble such and he has said the teacher dosn’t do anything about it. I wont stand for it any more , if its not sorted out by the end of the week I will bring Miss Cooke with me and we will speak to the school bored in person.” You let out a breath you didnt know you was holding relief flooded you as he said this slightly worried that he’d throw you under the bus. He locked eyes with you his pupils were blown wide and he was breathing heavy he winked subtly, you flushed looking back to the man behind the desk as he cleared his throat.

“Right well I will see to it personally and it will be sorted by the end of the week, you both seem to have concerns with Jack and Damien’s teacher so as of tomorrow I will have them moved into another class whilst I investigate. I will phone you both up to check in with the boys I’m terribly sorry that it has been left this long.” he stood motioning for you both to do the same ending with.

“The boys can leave early today while I deal with this.” Bruce opened the door letting you through growling as the principle made a point to oogle your ass as you left, quickly standing between you blocking his veiw of you he glared at the fat prick his message was clear. That hot little spitfire is mine so back off. He stared down at him chest puffed out standing taller and broarder intimidating the little weasel until he looked away. Bruce smirked then left the office slamming the door behind him finding you explaining to the boys what was happening, joining you as they stood up getting there bags .

“you boys go out and wait by the car while we sign out at the front.” Bruce instructed they nodded running ahead to the school enterance.

“The car?” you asked looked up at him shyly

“Yes i will give you both a lift” he said leaving no room for argument. You thanked him then spoke quietly looking down trying not to freak out as he stood closer then you thought was neccasary.

“Thank you for sticking up for me in there, I dont usually get like that but you know I get a bit protective.” he chuckled at you showing off a brilliant smile

“Its no problem, to be honest I found the whole mama bear thing very sexy your lucky we we'rnt alone” he said winking you blushed

“Wh-what? sh-shut up” you squeeked out he shook his head at you as he put an arm out over you holding the doors to main reception you thanked him queitly skipping through feeling small catching yourself breathing deeper to smell more of his fresh scented cologne.

“No I’m serious any where else and well” he wiggled his brows at you making you giggle

“and the way you are with damien?ive never seen him like that” he asked trailing off

“Yes well he is a sweet kid, he comes over quiet a bit as you know Alfred drops him off and the boys go off doing their thing, just sort of started to mother him a bit sorry” he smirked at you

“Well if I’d known how stunning you were it’d be me dropping him off. And dont apologize I’m not mad just a bit jealous. Tho not for long” he said handing his pass to the snooty receptionist who gave him bedroom eyes before glaring at you for keeping his attention.

“J-jealous? of Damien why?” you stuttered then bit your lip blushing. He groaned the site of it as he throbbed agin nearly cumming as his cock rubbed harshly agains the soft cotton of his boxers, he just couldnt control it. oh he was definatly gonna have you for himself, somehow you turned him into a horny teenager all over again.

“Well he got to have all your attention earlier, hurts a mans pride when his son can capture a beautiful woman’s attention and he cant.” you looked away from him giving your pass to the secatary who snatched it with a snarl.

“Im hoping you’d show some mercy and come out for lunch with me?” you gasped snapping your gaze at him.

“Wh-what you mean to talk about the school?”

“No as in a date” he explained you froze feeling butterflies in your tummy looking at the gorgeous man.

“Date? now? like right now?” he nodded smirking thoroughly enjoying you being so flustered.

“yes now I dont have anything else planned for today.” you gulped when he gave you a heated look you felt like a meal taking a step back

“ I’d love to but I have to clean up Jack and-.” you began your excuse only for him to cut you short.

“Nonsense he can come to the manor and spend the day with Damien, Alfred is a good nurse he will patch them up.” you blinked trying to think of another reason as he stood staring you down at you waiting to for to decide feeling like a deer in the head lights you realized this alpha of a man wasn’t going to give you much of a choice.

“O-ok if your sure alfred wouldn’t mind watching him.” you nodded shyly Bruce gave a triumphant smirk and threw an arm across your shoulders tucking you against him walking to the main doors.

“Alfred wont mind watching the boys.” you both walked outside to the boys Damien sighed at his dad before Jack spoke up.

“Told you he was looking at her ass”

“JACK! He was not!” you screeched at him damien laughed and bruce unlocked the range rover

“I thought I was being subtle about it” you gaped at him speechless as he opened the passenger door the boys gagged getting in the back. You got in the car pouting to yourselfand Bruce climbed in.

“Fucking hell I’ve never seen her speechless, how’d you do that?” Jack said Damien scoffed

“Dad just keep your boner in your pants until were out of the way.”

“Yer shes my sister dont need to see her sucking face.” You blushed trying to shush the boys

“DAMIEN! He does not have a boner!”

“Uh yer he does look."You tired not to look you really did but it just sort of happend you squeeked covering your mouth faceing forward and jumped as bruce leant over buckling your seat belt whispering in your ear.

"I did tell you the mama bear was sexy” pulling away he spoke to the boys

“Dont worry boys, we will behave until your out of ear shot” You gapped as they cringed with cries of 'ew dad no’ and 'come on thats my sister’ he laughed at them patting your thigh before pulling out of the school

“So you asked her on a date yet Dad?” Bruce raised and eyebrow looking at him in the rear view mirror pulling out onto the main road.

“Well we are dropping you both off at the manor does that answer your question?”

Jack groaned not sure if he likes the idea of his sister dating his best friends dad.

“dont you hurt her Mr Wayne I know where you live” you smiled at that finding it cute him trying to be the protective little man. The drive was quiet for a while before jack piped up.

“Holy shit if they get married I’d be your uncle” you groaned holding you face in your hands bruce only laughed

“Jack its one lunch date jesus”

“…..Can I walk you down the isle?”

“JACK?!”

“What she means is well cross that bridge when we come to it” you stared at Bruce as he smirked enjoying teasing you the boys snickered in the back. You sat back wondering just what you’d gotten yourself into.


	2. Chapter Two- Ghosting a wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting cold feet because of your own insecurities you avoid Bruce at all costs ,only to get a visitor pick you up from work and one thing leads to another .

After your first lunch date with Bruce you intended to leave it there but the man was very persistent… and charming somehow he’d managed to talk you in circles and wrangle a second date and third and forth. you’d canceled your fifth using work as an excuse and he bought it for about a week, then he began asking when you were free telling you to call him giving you his personal number which you didn’t call. That worked for about three days before he began messaging you about a date you replied with excuses it seemed to work until he showed up at the door to drop Damien round instead of Alfred, Jack had covered for you not letting either of them in saying you were ill. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him or anything you were scared, scared of getting hurt he was amazing a perfect gentleman he made you laugh he took you to fancy places but didn’t make you uncomfortable even going so far as to berate another guest as he heard them make a comment of the restaurant ‘letting anyone in these days’ when he was returning from the rest room , you felt special and safe with him. But he was The Bruce Wayne and nothing would ever come of it. Someone like you had no right to be with someone like him, he deserved a high class well educated successful woman not a minimum wage cafe worker who dropped out of college. You found yourself growing to attached to him and it had frightened you. Not only that but what would people say when they found out, probably think your a charity case or a gold digger you could see the headlines now ’ The playboys new sugar baby’ with photos of you plastered across the tabloids you shivered. Damien had spoke to you about it he was far to smart for his own good telling you your being a 'stupid female’ and that you should just talk to Bruce about it, Jack also scolded you for being stupid and letting your insecurities hold you back. The boy had been soo happy for you when you were going out with Bruce, he admitted that he felt responsible for you being alone and not having friends or a boyfriend it broke your heart, hearing how he blamed himself for it, yes it had been hard taking on a 8 year old at 20 years old and yes you did need to grow up quicker then most and avoid the typical early twenties drinking and clubbing but you wouldn’t change a thing. When he had brought it up you both had a heart to heart and you were gobsmacked at just how mature he had soundec. He told you that he didn’t care about Bruce being Damien’s dad or that he was older than you, he was happy that you had someone who made you happy and wanted you to got out with him again and be happy. The boys didn’t understand.

You sighed as you pulled out a batch of cookies from the oven placing the three large trays out on the cooling racks today was a baking day to fill the display out the front ,you’d been alone with your thoughts all day and were just about done, glancing at the clock you fist pumped the air. Home time. You quickly undone your apron hanging it on the hook by the kitchen door then called out to Tom that your shift was done.

“Tom I’m finished don’t touch the cookies before they cool you can have one to test but that’s it theirs 48 here I’ve counted, so if you have anymore I will know its you, you greedy little shit” you said opeing the door you walked straight into him he was wide eyed pointing out to the font over his shouldet. You froze thinking the worst it was gotham afterall.

“Oh my god tom?”

“You have.. Out the there…. Man front” he said not making any sense you pushed past him through the door

“whats wron-”

“y/n!” you snapped your head to the counter seeing Bruce standing their ignoring the odd looks he received from the other few customers scattered about in the cafe. You slung your bag over your shoulder cradling your coat in the other hand cursing quietly. Scanning the cafe for a quick exit wanting to run. There was one way in and out and he was between you and the door. Giving in you plastered on a polite smile.

“Bruce what are you doing here?” you asked tentatively due to the blank look on his face unsure what mood he would be in after you ghosted him. Making your way around the counter he followed on the other side meeting you at the end.

“I wanted to take you out, Jack told me when you finished so I thought I’d come pick you up for dinner” you felt the gazes in the room shift from him to you and the whispers started. Bruce held out a hand taking your coat from you while you tried to come up with a reason not to your anxiety screaming at you to run. You sighed at him biting your lower lip raw he lifted a hand pulling it gently forcing you to release it. He smiled meeting your eyes trying to calm you.

“Bruce I don’t feel like going out tonight can we reschedule?” hooking his arm around your waist guiding you out of the cafe past the gossiping customers opening the door for the both of you pressing himself to your back giving you no room to bolt away. Hed catch you anyway.

“Good news, we don’t have to go out Alfred is making us dinner back home, so we get to have a relaxing night in.” you nodded as you left walking down the street feeling your nerves spike as you realized there was no reason to avoid this. He kept pace with you to the side arms ready to dart out and catch you as you glanced around a little skittish he ushered you into a ridiculously expensive Lamborghini and took off down the road.

“So that’s Tom then? the one you were talking about?” he started you were confused as he acted like you hadn’t been avoiding him for the past week and half you just nodded.

“Err yeah that’s him we get along work really well, I was doing all the baking today couldn’t handle the customers they were doing my head in.” he nodded placing a warm hand on your knee running his thumb in small circles you took a deep breath.

“I know what you mean, had a lot of meetings today with a bunch little men wanting me to over invest in companies that wont last the financial year” you tensed as he left his hand on your leg still navigating the traffic, you tried to shift your led from underneath him but he just followed squeezing it lightly making your breath hitch and clench your walls tight.

“Sh-shouldn’t you have both hands on the wheel in a car like this?” you asked quietly he laughed giving you a mischievous look then you screamed as he let go of the wheel completely still picking up speed quickly.

“OH MY GOD BRUCE NO!” you cried leaning over grabbing it yourself he just laughed out loud placing one hand back on it the other still resting on your knee.

“Its fine I could probably drive this with my eyes closed, it’s nothing like my other car” he said cheekily as he made his way towards the outskirts of gotham you swallowed nervously.

“yeah please dont do that”

“Don’t worry I’d never let anything happen to you sweets” you blushed as he used the nickname he’d given you onde he found out about your sweet tooth and the fact you do all the baking at the cafe.

“He says after driving without hands.” you scoffed looking out of the window as the scenery changed. It wasn’t long before you pulled up to the manor. It was impressive you’d only been inside twice whilst waiting for Jack to get his things he thought it was the perfect place to hid from his dentist and doctors appointments. Once out of the car he lead you inside where Alfred greeted you both.

“Ah Master Wayne dinner will take another hour or so I’m afraid and Y/n its lovely to see you again.” Bruce gave you both a look seeking an explanation for the first name basis.

“Have you met everyone in this house before me?” he asked sarcastically you smiled at him before Alfred took your coats hanging them up.

“Well sometimes the boys play about getting ready so Alfred comes in for tea whilst we wait and I’ve met Tim he has come over a few times drank my whole pot of coffee and left.” he grunted before leading you to a small sitting room off to the side.

“We will be in here Alfred call us when dinner is ready.” Alfred nodded smiling slyly before closing the door leaving you in private. You sat down on the leather sofa a nervous wreck looking around the opulent room feeling out of place, he took a seat beside you offering you a glass of what you assumed was scotch he sat and leaned in next to you. Relaxing as he took a slow sip of his drink.

“Don’t look so worried the boys explained for you. Your scared of getting hurt I can understand that I don’t exactly have the best record but I’m not giving up as you can tell."you looked down into your glass a little ashamed as you heard hurt laced in his words.

"I-its not that, its me I.. I love spending time with you I really do… but I dont think you should waste your time on me… thats all” he frowned you sounded so …defeated , he didnt like it one bit placing his glass down putting two and two together. That he didn’t know Damien said you were being a 'difficult woman’ and Jack had said that you hadn’t dated since school and were afraid of being hurt he summarised that it was because of him but it sounds like there was more to it then that. Bruce took a deep breath regarding you carefully.

“Waste my time? why would spending time with you be a waste. There is something between us, I have never felt this type of pull to a woman before and I’m quite determind to see you if you havent already noticed” he said sternly you shrunk into the sofa he sighed pulling the glass tumbler from you hand.

“Whats really going on? we were going fine then you just pulled back. I want this, us and I know you do to but we have to talk to each other.” You leaned forward locking eyes with him feeling overwhelmed you shook your head pulling back he followed leaning back pulling you across the seat wrapping his arms around you pulling your face into his chest holding you, you tried pulling yourself off of him but he was to stronger than he looked. You Gave up then took a deep breath endulging in the closeness breathing him in.

“Talk to me please” he spoke quietly into your hair

“I cant, I just cant, your-I, you need someone better. And if people find out then what will they think? that I’m a charity case some passing fancy? that you’ll get bored with and you will bruce. When you find some older succsessfull women who equals you. someone that I can never be for you. I wont be good enough for you and you’ll see it one day” once you started you couldn’t stop as the words kept coming your fears poured out after being kept bottled up since that very first date.Fears of loving him and then him leaving, or of what backlash Jack could face if you were painted to be a whore trying to capture Bruces attention, the cps could investigate if it seemed like you were becoming a party girl like what Bruce typically dated. Then there was the fact that the school could start being funny if word got out that you and bruce were together. But the main reason was that he was to good for you and you knew it. You heaved a breath feeling lighter yet your stomach churned he had been quiet throughout and you’d gotten yourself worked up shaking from your anxiety feeling sick to your stomach.

“I’m sorry I know I should have spoke to you instead but I… I was scared that you were going to realize I’m right and leave …so” he hushed you rubbing your back lightly causing you to shiver and relax onto his chest.

“So you left before I could?” you flinched then nodded it sounded so petty when said out loud he moved sitting up a bit more dragging you with him not releasing you for a second, he would have preferred if it had all been about his past but now realized you had low self esteem you had fears about the future, the age gap, Jacks future and how people would judge you all of these fear were to blame. And he understood it must be daughting, but what got him most was that you thought he’d let you deal with it alone , that you were so scared of loosing him in the long run you tried to walk away now and that was all the proof he needed that you did feel somthing for him.

“Tell me something does Jack have a problem with you being with me?” he asked you shook your head instantly.

“No he loves it, he wants me to be with you he saw how happy I was he has been pestering me to call” he pulled his head away smiling confusing you.

“I can tell you that Damien is thrilled he has even been bragging to his brothers that I’ve found the perfect woman and they cant wait to meet you by the way the

and he threatened me before every date to 'not to fuck it up’ so let me ask another question if Jack, Damien me and you are happy what does anyone else’s opinion matter? it’s our life why should we make ourselves miserable over a few tabloids that can be taken to court and be corrected? and I do have reporters that I trust with these type of stories one is a very close friend who I could give an exclusive to before any rumors get around and the press make up some nonsense. Not only that I know Clark wold print the truth if he knew that it involved the boys being bullied in the school.” he let you pull back shocked you didnt think he would want anyone to know, you thought hed be ashamed of you.

“wh-what?” it was bearly a whisper but he heard it.

“You heard me sweets, Clark wouldn’t let me down not with this and there are other reporters who I’ve trusted to cover stories of the boys in the past one phone call and I would have everything sorted and anyone who tries to make this something its not will feel the full force of my legal team.” he leaned in giving you no time to reply kissing you deeply invading your mouth moaning into you. His tongue dominated your mouth taking your breath away he paused pulling you to straddle his waist you blushed looking down at him.Trying to put your weight on your knees conscious of your weight Bruce not having any of that tugged harshly pulling your weight on his thighs.

“And as for finding someone better I doubt it. I’ve said it before and I will say it again I want you. Not some stuck up model who’s one surgery away from being on botched. The day we met I was floored and for the first time I saw what I truly wanted for me and my family. And it wasn’t some highly educated business woman, no it was a sexy little mama bear who treated my son as her own.” you gasped as he brought your hips closer resting you on his crotch before leaning forward capturing your lips again this time slow and deliberate pouring himself into it you, you moaned quietly as he rocked you across his groin. Pulling back for air

“So little miss now we have all that cleared up is there anything you want to add?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” you gasped out trying to collect yourself as you began getting tearful as you felt stupid for being so silly yet relieved that he hadn’t thrown you out, he chuckled shushing you then moved biting at your earlobe .

“That’s ok love I’m sure you’ll make it up to me” he said kissing down your neck biting below your ear then lower to your pulse point feeling it race under his tongue before sucking harshly bordering on painful.

“o-OH Bruce” you gasped gripping his shoulder trying not to lean back to far and fall he noticed using and arm to hold you elbow resting on your waist curling his fingers into your low bun pulling slowly stretching your neck before him leaving marks up it you groaned closing your eyes trying to rub your thighs together as your pussy grew hot and clenched dampening your panties he ran his nose down your neck kissing your collar bone lightly.

“Aww sweety so desperate hm?” you whined squeezing his hips between your thighs again grinding softly against him he chuckled biting the top of your breast running his tongue along your cleavage unbuttoning your blouse with deft fingers then returned them to your hips pushing you harshly on his erection you cried out looking down panting as he dragged you slowly back and forth feeling him through his trousers was almost to much you fisted your hands in the crisp shirt covering his shoulders. He let out a breathy growl smug as you started trying to rock on him faster pouting when he held you controlling your pace circling you slow on his bulge dipping his thumbs into your pelvis tilting you catching your clit with every pass of your hips you shook your head eyes tightly shut.

“OH fuck shiiitt Bruce” he watched eyes blown as he built you up slowly drinking in your flushed face pouty full lips forming an 'o’ as you let out high pitched cries his hands smothered your breasts squeezing them in his palms testing them before he tipped the cups down teasing your pink nipples to attention. You opened your eyes glazed over pleading with him.

“Please Bruce… I dont-fuck” you moaned high and louder almost squeeling as he pinched one of your nipples refusing to let go pulling your chest towards him by it until he could lay a sweet kiss to the other suckling catching it between his teeth nipping it letting go with a loud pop. You panted harder as he toyed with you, your body trembled as he pulled you closer to the edge your clit rubbed harshly against him and he growled relishing in the way your heat seeped onto him. He couldn’t wait. He wouldn’t. With a one sweeping motion you found yourself lying on the sofa with him hovering over you pulling your leggings down over your hips skimming your quivering thighs with his knuckles befor rubbing your calves and griping your ankles encircling them effortlesly, running his thumbs across the inside of them . Following bending as he went kissing your soft stomach and pelvis finally leaving a small kiss on your mound over your panties you moaned at that. He slipped your leggings off taking your flats with them you blushed as he stared seeing the wet patch you’d left on your panties crawling back up you exploring with his hands the whole way. Hooking a hand around to back of your neck he pulled you up into a bruising kiss needy as he angled his head to devour you deeper his other hand dragging your shirt from you by the back of the neck unclipping your bra and he went lowering you back down you blushed trying to cover yourself he growled pinning them beside you.

“Nooo you dont babe, let me see, show me” he ground out a deep gruntle sound that vibrated threw you trailing the tips of his fingers from your throat down in slow unpredictable patterns leaving goosebumps in his wake your nipples pebbled as he past them your whole body shuddered

“Fuck. Your stunning” you didn’t meet his gaze it was to hot, posessive like he was claiming you already just with his eyes watching closely memorizing every freckle and mark on your skin, he let out a deep shuddering breath when you arched up inyo him as he fingered the bow on the waist band of your panties back and forth he brought his fingers lower and lower across your mound. You squirmed trying to buck up against him trying to get him where you desperately needed him whimpering pitifully. His response was to stretch out his fingers across your lower tummy and push you back down holding you still. You protested as his warm hand covered your whole mound and rocked forward trying to catch your clit on the heal of his palm that rested just out of reach.

“Such a greedy little thing. I think I’m going to have to work on your manners” he chided before using a hand to unbutton his shirt revealing a perfectly sculpted torso, you made a noise in the back of your throat that you didn’t recognize at the sight of him, caramel skin taught over deliciously defined muscles and small thatch of hair disappearing below a teasingly low hanging trousers he let the shirt slide to the floor undoing his belt then slowly pulled his trousers over his hip grunting thrusting forward as it glided over his cock. You bit your lip still trying to move against his heavy hand he granted you a little mercy twisting as the wrist slotting his thumb between your lips seeking your clit and rubbing a figure 8 hard.

“AHH! F-Fuck BRUCE yes oh god-” you gasped deep breaths as he rolled your cilt around almost rough in his ministrations the fabric of you panties hieghtend the sensation you closed your eyes grinding yourself down on him tears leaked from them his other hand came up to your throat forcing you to face him.

“Look at me baby. come on let me see you… ah there she is good girl” he praised as you looked at him tears clinging to your lashes his hand still working you. Sobbing incoherently trying to buck up to him.

“OH fuck please-PLEASE let me come bruce please I’ll do anything PLEASE” you breathed out hoarse gasping when your pussy weeped wetting the sofa below you he played you like an instrument taking you higher and higher you clenched and withered as you felt that familiar burn of an orgasm start in your lower tummy , almost cramping as it traveld lower to your pussy you chased it trying to rock harder just as you were at the presapice he stopped pulling his thumb away bit still pinned you down.

“AH! NO Br-BRUCE come back” you sobbed reaching out for him as your body hummed hot and quivering you gave up on finding his hand throwing yours between you trying to take over and force yourself over the edge. Soo close. Bruce was quicker catching them in one hand pulling them above you head. He watched waiting for you to come down from the almost high. Pouting all the way.

“You can count that as your punishment babe” he whispered huskliey into your neck kissing at the marks he has left. You cried out frustarated sweaty and exhasted.

“But im feeling a little mercifull tonight.” you looked at him from below your lashes his heart skipped a beat seeing you look at him so needy and ready you looked so small,he could do anything to you right now but only wanted one thing. Shuffling back leaning down he placed an open mouthed kiss on your panties slipping his fingers in the sides draging them off before standing removing his boxers freeing his erection you gasped as it bounced up tapping his stomach ,hesitantly you reached out running a single finger along the underside from tip to base he jerked forward when you cupped him testing your grip befor stroking him he stopped you

“Fuck sorry babe but I cant wait.” he growled out pinning you back down running his weeping head up and down your slit you tensed as he probed your enterance. Sensing your nerves he locked lips with you coaxing out your tongue sucking on it before licking in your mouth makeing obscene noises feeling you relax he took the chance and slowly begun stretching you around him ,you gasped at the slight sting pulling back rest your forehead on his grunting softly as he kept a slow steady pressure finally knocking his hips with yours you panted feeling your walls fluttering around him then squeezing

“shit Bruce” he huffed out a laugh flexing in response

“carefull there babe” you grunted feeling stuffed full as his head pushed against your cervix.

“Bruce please…HUrry up!” you clenched him stealing his breath from him he gave a playfull glare you felt a little tremor of apprehension as he repostioned your legs higher on his hips placing your heels into his lower back before plowing you into the sofa grunting and growling as his thrusts rocked your body you were by no means quiet as the veins on his cock massaged your walls with delicious friction he slowed then pressed himself tight against your clit rotating catching your gspot you bucked violenty against him head thrown back as you wailed he leaned up sucking and biting at your neck then resumed finding a brutal pace aiming for your gspot hitting it with pinpoint accuracy. You shook your head screaming out uncontrollably bucking begging for him to go harder, faster just wanting more. It wasn’t long befor you saw stars letting out a silent scream tensing before you snapped cumming around him almost blinded as he rode you through it still hitting your spot faster if that was even possible before stuttering his hips holding himself tight locking you both together as he flooded you.

“OH GOD fuck FUCK yesyesyes good girl yes fuck” he moaned as you lay beneath him, limp body still quacking in the aftermath of your own end. He stayed still until he was soft catching his breath recovering before you removing himself he sat back on his knees watching as he leaked from you quick to scoop his cum and press it back within you, you whined still painfully oversensitive trying to pull away from his invading fingers. he chuckled as you squirmed utterly spent.

“nooo bruce” you whined as he prodded your freshly fucked pussy lighly grazing your abused clit causing you to whine at him pitifully jolting with every swipe.

“Aww baby are you sore?” you pouted at his words nodding he got up sitting you up handing you your forgotton drink you took it gulping it down ignoring the burn. he retrived his boxers throwing them on then a soft blanket covering you before scooping you up heading for the door.

“Bruce? what are you doing?” you asked gorgily already struggiljng to stay awake he leant down shutting you up with a kiss.

“We are going to bed you need some sleep before we continue.” you blinked

“wha?” he grinned cheekily

“well how are we going to build up your stamina if we dont push past your exhaustion?” you almost cried just wanting to sleep.

“What about Alfred dinner?” you questioned

“He didnt make any I had to have a reason to get you here didnt I? he went to bed. and dont worry about Jack he is staying over in a room next to Damien’s” you looked at him shocked

“What why was he here? do you think he could have heard me? bruce!” you panicked suddenly fully awake trying to wiggle out of his grip he laughed kissing your face.

“Oh my god what about our clothes? Bruce go back and shit we made a mess i need to clean that up..Bruce are you listening?” You created as he continued further away from the room youd just soild.

“he didnt hear you at all it was one of his demands when we planned this. And dont worry about the room or the clothes alfred will take care of it” he said scaling the stairs with ease taking you to his room

“planned? you who else knew? And what do you mean alfred will take care of it? no absolutly not that is embarassing” you argued as he kicked the door to his room shut behind him depositing you on his bed following you down landing above you kissing you again.

“me alfred damien and jack planned it but dick and jason knew too thats why they are scarce and alfred has cleard up worse trust me.” he explained you stared at him in horror

“My little brother set me up with you?oh my god I’m not going to live that down and i need to clear that up its to embarassing for alfred to see” you cried he laughed out loud.

“Well I think its was worth it, and you can try and beat Alfred to it but that room will be ccleared up before sunrise and you won’t be leaving this bed before then” he said snuggling up with you under the cover ,you made a noise as he tucked you into his chest his heart beat calming you making you drift into a peaceful sleep resting on his chest, feeling safe and sound wrapped up in him as he traced patterns on your back, sighing he was finally content a peace he hadnt known befor washed over him satisfied that he had found the woman that would complete his family, his chest swelled as he placed a kiss on your head. He wasn’t ever letting you go now that he had you here. Glancing over at the clock, hed give you an hour or so to build up some energy before he woke you smirkjng to himslef planing all the wicked ways he was going to toy with you during the night. Oh yes the night was young and if Bruce had his way you wouldnt be leaving his bed tomorrow because you wouldnt be able to, thankfully you hade a few days off so he might let you recover. Then again he might not.


	3. Chapter Three- The final Wayne's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the final two wanye’s when they all storm the cafe.

You hummed along with the radio as you when out the front of the cafe closing a bit earlier as you hadn’t had any customers in for nearly 2 hours. You spun the sign round and locked the door you were going to use the extra time to tidy the cafe properly instead of the rushed quick sweep that’s normally done. Turning to volume up louder you danced around clearing the last few cups popping them in the sink coming back out with a mop bucket and broom and began to stack the chairs against one wall getting ready for a proper sweep. you nearly jumped out of your skin when someone tried to come bounding threw the door bouncing off it with a loud bang. you ran across the cafe hearing laughter.

“Why the fuck is it closed?!” Ah. Damien, you heard him before you saw him which made sense as he was currently sprawled out on the floor as Jack and Tim laughed at him joined by two older boys , well boys, one looked a few years younger then you… so technically he was an adult . you stuttered clicking who these other two probably were. Unlocking the door you squatted down to Damien.

“Shit are you ok? you didn’t hit your head? did you?” you said reaching for him grabbing his face tilting it down trying to see the back of his head. He growled slapping you away

“I’m fine… does your boss know you’ve shut early? could have been a customer that’d have been a lawsuit ..stupid woman” you stood up crossing your arms at him.

“well I’m lucky it was just your skinny little ass then aren’t I?” you deadpanned causing the another wave of laughter as Damien pulled him self up

“come on in” you lead them all in the older boys pulled themselves chairs around a table directly in front of the counter. turned looking for the others as jack wandered out of the kitchen with a fresh brownie Damien following with a blueberry marzipan muffin.

“Oo are those fresh?” Tim said walking past you into the kitchen to get himself one. you raised your hands exasperated.

“By all means help yourselves” you said shaking your head as they gave you cheeky grins before sitting down next to the others.

“Did you make these?” Damien asked you nodded

“Yep made em all today” he gave you a contemplating look

“You are forgiven for the door….if you give this recipe to Alfred” you rolled you eyes

“Oh yippee here I thought I’d have to beg for the young masters forgiveness” Jack snorted into his brownie.

“Y/n this is Dick and Jason our older brothers” Tim finally introduced with half a mouthful of muffin.

“Tim don’t speak with your mouthful” you scolded before turning to Dick and Jason, you were nervous about meeting them, you knew that Dick was 20 and Jason was 17 not that much younger than you. Dick smiled brightly Jason followed

“Its nice to meet you both, but I thought Bruce wanted to introduce us at dinner next Monday?” Dick opened his mouth to reply but Damien beat him to it

“They were sulking cos me and Tim have already met you, and they couldn’t wait so me Tim and Jack found them wandering about looking for the cafe completely lost.” Dick looked embarrassed and Jason looked just about ready to beat Damien to a pulp.

“W-we did not we just decided to explore this part of Gotham.. we haven’t been down this way before and heard good things.” you giggled a little. feeling a little better now that they were talking.

“Can I have a go on the coffee machine?” Tim asked having finished his muffin you thought about it for a second then nodded, he jumped up following you round to it

“Anyone else want one?” Dick and Jason nodded Damien and Jack pulled a face. No.

You showed Tim how to load the espresso and turn it on trying to hold back laughter as he jumped back when he activated the steamer wand you caught the jug of milk just in time leaning over him you showed him the easiest way to froth the milk putting his hand on the knob controlling the steamer telling him when to turn it ,pointing out on the thermometer where he should let it go to he did it. Managing not to burn the milk then you demonstrated how to pour for certain coffees. He beamed when he got it right proud of himself then quickly controlled his face putting on a smug ‘yeah of course I did it’ face handing his brothers their coffees before going to sit down

“Oi! get back here you haven’t cleaned up, you gotta wipe the wand and let some steam through to clear it.” he come back hesitantly taking the folded cloth from you

“Wont it burn me?” you shook your head

“Just wipe it quick, then use the rubber bit to push it to the tray and give it a quick blast” he did as instructed and smiled bright going back to his coffee. Dick and Jason had been watching quietly as you taught their younger brother how to use the machine, yanking Tim away tilting your self in front of him when you though he could get hurt as the steam spat the milk when he hadn’t held it high enough. Feeling more relaxed with you they saw how you patiently taught Tim how to do it. They had their doubts ,they had been a bit worried about their father dating someone so young. Imagining a typical younger woman trying to worm her way into their house for money or fame. They were caught off guard when their dad had first told them about you. Normally he didn’t bother the women were never serious and gobsmacked when Damien threatened them to be kind, it was then they then decided they would catch you off guard, worried about how you could have possibly influenced Tim and Damien. But watching you interact with them they saw that you were very genuine. When it had come out earlier that day that you were Jacks sister, they felt slightly better knowing a bit of the story. How instead of abandoning him to the system to continue your studies, you’d pulled out that same day, moving back home planning and arranging your parents funeral and staying, giving up on your own prospects to become his guardian and raise him finding a job to support you both and pushing him to apply for the scholarship helping him get in. Thank god you did since Jack had become Damien’s saving grace, he had calmed down and was almost a completely normal 13 year old boy…until he put on his suit then all bets were off. They found it fascinating seeing you swing from the playful sister to patient parent and back as you had grabbed Jack in a head lock poking at him tickling him for teasing you. They shared a look. Yes you would fit in fine.

“hahahah no-nooo st-stop it hahaa!fuck off y/n” he cried between laughs squirming then the fun and games stopped as ha accidentally headbutted your nose

“OH FUCK!” you shouted grabbing your nose eyes watering he gasped apologizing as damien panicked grabbing napkins in case of a nose bleed. He tried pulling your hand away.

“ssshhiit oh im fine- im good its ok– fuck sake why is your head so hard?” he looked sheepish asking if you were ok you nodded to him waving a hand.

“I was going to get so much done here tonight but now I cant be asked” rubbing your nose again sniffing checking your hands for blood. None good. Huffing you leaning forward onto the table you looked across that table to Dick and Jason. You’d felt there eyes on you all this time.

“You know your both just like Bruce. He just sat there staring when he met me to.” you offered chuckling nervously trying to break what you thought was tension not knowing that they had already approved of you.

“They are trying to suss you out. They are worried about you being after money or something.” Tim added sipping the last of his coffee leaning back as everyone shouted at him.

“TIM!” You swallowed collecting yourself taking a deep breath, here it comes then. You looked at them smileing sadly nodding pulling back into yourself. You knew it they didn’t like you. Obviously they wouldn’t, fuck sake you were 5 years older than one and 8 years older then the other. You knew it.

“I-I don’t want anything like that..I know its weird because we are about the same age.. if you feel uncomfortable with your dad and I just say the word and it will end I’m not going to be a home wrecker- fuck I new this would happen” you looked away trying to hide your tears. That was that then. Already planing to phone Bruce. Jason jumped interrupting your thoughts rushing forward grabbing your hands that rested on the table in front of you making you look at him as he saw you start breaking down, ready to run again. They’d heard bits and pieces about what happened for Tim. Jack growled angrily going to push Jason off of you before he started speaking.

“NO! no its not like that- we did- I mean at first, when dad first mentioned you and then when Tim and Damien gushed about you. We were worried I mean he’s our dad but we didn’t know who you were then,no one told us that you were Jacks y/n and we see now that’s not the case. Your genuine and we don’t have a problem with your age.”

Dick continued for him as Jason looked panicked and lost for words.

“Yes we saw today your miles of years ahead of us in maturity we- well we just wanted to meet you without dad there. And like Jason said he is our dad we just don’t want to see him hurt again.” he added you looked between them still unconvinced fears you had still taunting you.

“I.. I’d never hurt him I love him.” you admitted quietly.

“You- You love him?” Jack questioned you nodded smiling Dick smiled softly at you seeing the honesty in your words. He knew then that you weren’t going anywhere he’d make sure of it.

“Then Don’t leave him… We haven’t seen him like this in…Ever really we just wanted to meet the woman who had made him happy that’s all. Were sorry about the way we went about it. And want you to know that not just for dad, but we want to get to know you. Maybe not treat you like a mum but more like an older sister?” Dick said trying to pull you away form your dark thoughts. Feeling bad that they might have just fucked up the best thing to happen to their dad. Your eyes twinkled as you looked at the hopefully

“You-you really mean that?” they nodded you smiled wide at them wiping your eyes.

“Yeah then that way you can let loose a little you know act your age a bit?” he added laughing you scoffed clearing the last tears that had gathered away with a napkin handed to you from Damien.

“As if I remember how to do that, thank you both of you I was terrified of meeting you both , if you ever have a problem with me please come and talk to me about it”

“If they ever have a problem with you they can fuck off and take it with them” Damien growled kicking the table leg, knocking it with a force the boy should not posses thoroughly pissed off at his oldest brothers a cold shiver ran down your spin as you saw the terrifying glare he had on his face. If looks could kill… well your rather not tempt fate as in that moment Damien looked like he was defiantly considering it. you didnt notice the three wayne boys sharing a look holding their breath waiting for him to continue. if you only knew.

“Damien enough, you were worse when i met you and you know it” he snapped out of what ever was going on in his head smirking at you

“I was wasnt I?”

the others relaxed and you were all caught of guard as a presence in the corner made them selves known.

“See Master Wayne I told you if you left them to it they d all sort it out.” Alferd stated standing up form the table in the front corner before chiding you.

“Miss y/n you really should pay more attention you left the door wide open after you let the boys in.” You all gaped at the men Dick and Jason froze feeling Bruce’s piercing gaze on their backs. Looking like a couple of boys who’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“yes Alfred I suppose your right but I do remember telling them to leave her alone until Monday so I could explain exactly how we met.” he said disaproval echoing through his words. you stood up huffing.

“Bruce stop it.. they were just trying to look out for their family which I can appriciate.. leave them be it all sorted now and I didnt have to put on stupid heals for it”

“but i what if i wanted to see you in heels?”

“then you could have asked, anyway how the bloody hell did you to sneak in so quietly are you some sort of ninja or something? Jesus” you asked the group who laughed .if only you knew.

“Any way I don’t know about you lot but I spend to much time in this bloody cafe as it is and would like to leave.” You finished collecting the crumpled cake papers and cups leaving them in the kitchen before ditching your apron and turning everything off grabbing your bag and coat on the way out.

“What about the cleaning?” Jack asked you shrugged.

“That’s Hugh’s problem now, he can do some work for a change.” you snickered ushering them all out arming the alarm and locking the door.

“He still fucking around?” jack asked you nodded

“Yep boneing his girlfriend is more important then doing his shift’s”

“I can fully understand that” Bruce said smirking as the group groaned you rolled your eyes ignoring him

“The others got pissed off so he gets to be here bright and early opening tomorrow cos the rest of us are 'busy’” you chuckled. Bruce slid up beside you pulling you into him

“well you will be.” he muttered kissing your lips you blushed as a chorus of ewws and gagging noises carried across the small crowd you stuck out your tongue at them.

“Oh will I now?”

“Yes a very important appointment with me that may run into the afternoon” he said seductivly running his hands across your waist pulling you closer you linked your hands behind his neck.

“Hmm I don’t remember arranging that Mr Wayne I might have other plans”

“well I’m sure you could squeeze me in” Jason as grossed out as he was, couldn’t help but laugh at that one even Tim snorted you blushed.

“And what makes you say that?” he pulled away slightly

“Because you love me” you froze in his arms shyly looking down he pulled you back up to face him.

“And I love you to” he pulled you towards him kissing you passionately taking your breath away you moaned as the boys created a big fuss.

“OH MY GOD STOP!” Jack cried covering his eyes as Bruce grabbed handfuls of your rear making you squeal and begin laughing.

“Come on Jack you were the one who set us up to have sex remember? take it like a man”

“NOO! SHUT UP EWW I DIDN’T NEED THAT IMAGE!!” you laugh loudly walking past them all ,wrapped up in Bruce’s arms leading you towards the Rolls Royce that he had arrived in with Alfred.

“H-hey how are we getting home?”

“The way you came, you don’t want to ride with us.” Bruce called over his shoulder kissing your neck.

“Bruce not in the car”

“Why not?”

“THAT IS MY SISTER!” Dick laughed out loud watching his little brothers yell about 'being scar’d for life’ and 'never getting in the Rolls Royce ever again’ yes you were both going to fit right into this mad house. He ushered them all the other way to his car there wasn’t enough room really but he’d make them fit.

“Who want to go get Chinese?” he asked distracting them still chuckling to him self. You had turned his dad into a teenager again.


	4. Chapter Four- Admireing the view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bruce plan to meet for lunch at the tower that's if your let into the building.

Bruce sat tapping a foot impatiently under the desk as the man in front of him drolled on about a ‘funny thing that happened at golf last week’ that wasn’t actually that funny or interesting. But being the perfect business man that he is he still managed to force a laugh looking invested into the story that was meant to butter him up. The man Mr Fells owner of a computer parts manufacturer was tying to get in his good graces so Bruce would loan him an extortionate some money to start another company as his current one sunk into bankruptcy after being sued. The man had effectively stolen a whole generation of employee’s pension’s counting the money they paid in as profits and had been spent on Mr Fell’s new yacht . It was a nice boat, he might buy it off of the man when he becomes bankrupt. He smirked at that. When the time came for his employees to retire they found they couldn’t withdraw anything and was in the middle of a court battle. Bruce was not going to give this man a cent not that the greasy old fuck knew that yet. He fished in his pocket checking his phone for what seemed the hundredth time. He smiled when he saw the text he’d been awaiting all day from you.

-Just got off the bus, be there in five xx

“Sorry am I keeping you from something Bruce?” The man asked as Bruce locked his phone leaving it on his desk.

“Well I do have another appointment in about 5 minutes so I’m going to have to ask you to leave it there, I will have a decision for you in the next few days, I will have Mary phone you.” He said still standing behind the desk, really he wanted to tell the man that he could go fuck himself, call him a sleaze ball and tell him that he wasn’t getting anything.But that was bad business. Bruce followed him to the door shaking hands with him as he entered the elevator. His face dropped once the doors closed and he walked back across the large waiting area.

“Still trying to screw you over then?” His secretary Mary called out to him, a woman in her late thirties that he was glad to have her around she was laid back more friend than employee which made people gossip, trying to make up an 'office romance’ despite her being happily married to a lovely woman named Chelsea he smiled.

“Yeah seems more now ,he’s desperate find out whats happened would you? And in the next few days phone him up and tell him to fuck off.” He replied

“I will ring and inform him that Wayne enterprises has decided to decline an investment into his new venture…. unless I’m allowed to actually tell him to fuck off? if that’s the case give me ten minutes I’ll go down and do it now face to face” She laughed he rolled his eyes.

“Maybe option one is more appropriate, option two can be the back up.”

“Build my hopes and tear me down why don’t you and I’m glad that your finally throwing him out, if I have to have to sit here and listen to his misogynistic prattle I will kill him Bruce, and don’t think I’m joking either I know were I’d dump the body, I’ve had fantasies.”

“Oh really? didn’t think he was your type” he said teasingly

“You know what I meant”

“There nothing else on today?” He said chuckling a little approaching her behind the desk peaking at her screen she gave him a look over her thick 'boho’ glasses then sighed

“No not that I can see” he nodded patting her shoulder

“Tell you what pack up and have the rest of the day to yourself . Think of it as an apology for having to put up with Mr Fells in here today” she smiled slyly leaning back.

“Really? You sure its got nothing to do with your visitor?” She asked teasingly he turned back and leaned over her screen knowing that notes from the main front desk came up to her directly.

“What is y/n here already?” Then stopped as she laughed out loud.

“ caught you so you are waiting for someone? But you never bring them here so she must be something special. Tell me has someone managed to tame the king of Gotham himself? The great Bruce Wayne?” He pulled back crossing his arms trying to look stern before cracking a grin as she continued to smile at him cheekily.

“You could say that. Stay and meet her with any luck you’ll be seeing more of her.”

“You know what I think I will.”

“shes taking a while tho better phone her, in case shes got herself lost.”

Meanwhile

You pressed the bell for the bus to stop walking off as it pulled up to the bus stop texting Bruce that you were nearly there. You looked up at the tall building peaking between the others as it towered over the city. Today you finished early and Bruce had invited you to lunch, telling you that Alfred would pick you up. You declined stating that you paid for a yearly bus ticket and you’d bloody well get your moneys worth. You were excited you’d never been to this part of the city before and was looking forward to being shown 'the tower’ as Bruce called it. Well more so looking forward to seeing the view of Gotham from soo high up. You smiled quickly crossing the road and followed the crowds of people down to the huge building.

Hesitating feeling almost under dressedas everyone walked around in there expensive suits you glanced down at your black leggings and button up slightly over sized blouse with small foxes on it and scuffed flats. You walked in to the huge lobby not entirely sure where to go, feeling a few of the people stealing glances at you security included eyeing you carefully as you looked around then decided to pull out your phone to text Bruce looking down concentrating you jumped when you were approached by security.

“Miss can I help you? Are you lost?” You smiled up at him

“Oh no, well I suppose I am, I’m just not sure where to go. Not been here before” you ended with a chuckle he nodded eyeing you up and down suspiciously

“If you go over there you can check in and find out where you need to be.” He said pointing to a long black polished welcome desk with immaculate women sitting behind it. You smiled thanking him making your way over to them, you felt them watch you as you took uneasy steps to the desk. The two large security guards hovered close to you wandering around instead of returning to the main doors where they had been originally. A pretty brunette faced you faltering then smiled.

“Hello can I take your name?”

“Err y/n Cooke?” She smiled typing into the system then frowned obviously not finding you she typed away for a few moments clicking here and there then sighed eyeing you up and down.

“Ok.. if you could just take a seat over there.” Pointing to a row of leather sofas in front of them. You watched as she whispered to a colleague and walked through a small hidden door leading out into the lobby she stood in front of you.

“Can I ask what you came here for today? Your not on the system.” You nodded

“Bruce invited me this morning , he is finishing early and wanted to show me around.” You said naively waving your phone at her she nodded sighing.

“I suppose this 'Bruce’ happens to be Mr Wayne? I’m going to have to ask you to leave the grounds.” You frowned as her not following.

“What? He really did ask me to come over. We’re going out tonight you can ask him if you dont believe me” You said she looked at you pitifully before scoffing her face turned mean nodding to the two guards.

“Honestly you fan girls never cease to amaze me. Each one as delusional as the last, tho you more so, you really expect me to believe that someone like you is going out with Mr Wayne, sorry but I don’t see him as a man who scrapes the bottom of the barrel."you gasped as her words cut into you she smirked.

” Your wasting my time,some of us in the real world actually have work to do. Get a grip what ever fantasy your living in isn’t real, any relationship you think you might have doesn’t exists. You think your the first woman to come in and try to Pass yourself of as a client to get into his office? No there have been many. Now I think you should leave before I call security and cause a scene. And from one woman to another get some help. This isn’t healthy.“ She spat the words out through clenched teeth stepping back and made her way to wards the desk shaking her head as the other women giggled. You sat there for a moment trying desperately not to cry from the verbal beat down she gave you. Unsure why it had upset you so much it could be that you weret prepared for it or maybe that there was a crowd of people to see it. Sniffling back tears finally collecting yourself you rose just as you go to walk out your phone rang a photo of you and Bruce on the screen. You sighed sniffing back tears trying to sound normal held the phone to your ear

"Hi Bruce.” You whispered leaning down grabbing your bag and slowly making your way to the door when the two guards began to make their way towards you.

“Hey where are you? You didn’t get lost did you I knew I should have sent Alfred.”

“No I didn’t get lost I..well. something came up.” You sniffed feeling the judgmental stares and laughs as you walked out with your head down. Trying to hold back your tears had made your voice higher. You heard him growl down the phone.

“What? What happe- are you crying?” You shook your head sniffing

“N-no dont be silly why would you think that?” you said taking a deep shuddering breath trying not to cry.

“Stop.. where are you whats happened? , y/n I can still hear you moving I said stop.” He sounded stern almost angry you hadn’t meant to but you did stop moving wiping at your face.

“I can’t the guards are following me out, I’m being escorted out”

“What? Why?”

“No its fine… I will see you at the manor tonight”

“No you will not. You will tell me now what happened….. come one sweets what happened talk to me"For some reason that seemed to break the flood gates as tears began rolling down the sides of your face again whimpering.

"Apparently Bruce Wayne doesn’t scrape the bottom of the barrel.” You said bitterly into the phone wiping at your eyes sniffing as more tears fell you were so embarrassed you could hear the receptionist still laughing with her colleagues. Bruce was silent you took it as a sign to continue.

“She was just rude, said some nasty things ,she didnt believe that I was here to see you, then called security…its fine. I will just go”

“What did she say? And dont you lie to me” he growled you almost hear him his jaw clench.

“Bruce-”

“Tell me!” He was angry and sounded almost worried.

“ That I’m delusional…that we dont have a relationship, you couldnt possibly be with someone like me as that means youd be scraping the bottom of the barrel.” You waited for a reply he growled then bellowed down the receiver.

“Who the fuck does she think!- Hold on are you still down stairs? Hang on” He moved the phone away but you still heard him speaking you cringed he sounded angry. Very angry you picked up his shoes tapping quickly across the floor.

“Mary, has a security call been made in the lobby? It has? Cancel it.. now yes. And find out who the fuck is on lobby” You heard the faint sound of elevator doors closing but paid no mind as you looked at the two men came up behind you trying to usher you out.

“I’m on my way now you stay exactly where you are. I mean it don’t you dare leave this building, if you let them scared you away there will be hell to pay” he ground out then hung up.You sighed looking into your phone taking a moment to brace yourself before dropping it in your bag zipping it up and slinging it over your shoulder wiping at your eyes. The guard spoke up as you didn’t move opting to turn around looking for at the elevators finding them easily as one counted down through the floors from the top. It must have been Bruce. You counted with it for a few breaths if it was him he was already half way down the building.

“Miss your going to have to leave.” You snapped your head away and shook your head at them.

“You don’t understand-”

“No you don’t understand you’ve been asked to leave”

“And I’ve also just been ordered to stay put by Bruce” you replied more confident now that you knew Bruce was coming down to get you. Getting a glare he took a threatening step towards you.

“If you don’t remove yourself then I’m going to be forced to remove you and press charges of trespassing which will go on your record and you will be banned from all Wayne enterprises owned establishments.”

“Well you can try, but I doubt he will let that happen this has been a huge misunderstanding.” He sighed at you

“Please don’t make me drag you out” you saw the elevator doors open revealing your very pissed off looking boyfriend. You flinched he looked almost scary standing taller, he carried himself… different he looked determined then he locked eyes with you and you froze, that intense gaze made you quiver.

“Well don’t say I didn’t try to warn you” he frowned at that not noticing the way people parted letting the big boss storm across the lobby uninterrupted. Glancing at him as they all but jumped out of his way not wanting to have that anger directed at them , watching to see what poor soul was gojng to be on the receiving end. Bruce’s quick steps and angry aura was quickly drawing the attention of the whole lobby as the small crowd watched Bruce quickly cut across the space. Holy shit he looked incredible.The security guard grabbed your forearm ready to drag you out as Bruce stopped behind him.

“What is going on here?” The man gasped turning around as he heard the sharp edge to Bruce’s words. Bruce looked at the hand on your arm and practically snarled posessively

“Is he bothering you love?.” The guard stood back dropping your arm as if it had scalded him looking between the two of you as Bruce held out a hand catching your wrist gently.

“Mr Wayne you know this women?” He asked panicked Bruce pulled you to him by your arm looking to see if the guard had left any marks rubbing it gently. He glanced at the shorter man with stern eyes pulling you off to the side putting you behind him a little.

“Well I’d hope so considering she’s my girlfriend.” You gaped at him not expecting him to be so blunt or loud he was loud enough for those around you to hear. The onlookers did a shitty job of covering there shock as they continued to eavesdrop. You snapped out of it placing a hand on his chest trying to calm him down as he squared up against the man who dared touch you. You felt sorry to the guard he didnt do anything wrong in your eyes.

“Bruce he was just doing his job.” he huffed casting a look down at you contemplating.

“Your right love. Could you tell me who told you to escort her out of the building?” he raised a hand in the direction of the welcome desk. You heard the poor man sigh in relief as Bruce cast his icy gaze at the desk pulling you behind him you staggered before he grabbed your waist possessively pulling you beside him tucking you into his body protectivly tracing small circles with his fingers in an attempt to calm you.

“Bruce, just leave it please can we go upstairs” you pleaded quietly to him he frowned

“we will but not yet, who upset you?” he asked waving a hand across the desk motioning to the women.

“Bruce please it wasn’t that bad lets go”

“No I’m not leaving until I have a word with her, now you can stall all you want sweets but I’m going to find out who it was. No one treats you like that especially in MY company now are you going to be a good girl and tell me?” you couldn’t help the way your pussy fluttered at his words, you’d never seen him this protective before a part of you relished in it wanted more even, this was Bruce the boss. Determined and dominant. He looked devastatingly sexy wound tight standing taller and broader, not bothering to pay any mind to the others whispering around him, you felt safe knowing you were here in the arms of the biggest alpha male in the room. Probably the whole tower. He sighed looking at you from the top of his eyes.

“You wont tell me fine then, I’m a good detective I’m sure I can work it out” he stated simply pulling you the few feet up to the desk all of the women squirmed uneasy under his heavy gaze as he looked across them. The one who had upset you shrunk looking more frightened then the others, she shuddered when Bruce locked onto her.

“Considering how panicked you look I’m assuming you are the one who dealt with Miss Cooke?” he said evenly she looked up slowly nodding. Eyes wide gulping. you couldn’t help it as your pussy throbbed and you nipples pebbled as bruces stern voice seemed to dominate the huge lobby ,the once nasty smug woman was now cowering slightly.

“I’d like to know what happened” he ordered in a deep voice your breathing bacame shallow at the sound, she started stuttering a reply.

“W-well Mr Wayne.. I-I took her name and c-couldn’t find her on the system, I checked all departments and bookings and she wasn’t on there so asked her to wait in the lobby… i-it could have been an error.” he nodded understanding that even with the top of the range computers he had there was still room for error mostly human error but it did happen ,he motioned for her to go on.

“Then when I came out to ask here where she was headed…. I’m sorry Mr Wayne I didn’t believe her.. she said that she was coming to see you I thought she was another girl trying to sneak past the desk I’m so sorry.” she quivered. So did you but not necessarily for the same reason flushing a little not just at the attention you had directed your way but also because of the heat that was building between your legs. It didn’t help having his warm hand pressing on the side of your waist low enough that it cupped the swell of your hip the heal of his hand covering the top of your ass. you shifted from one foot to the other trying to relieve some of the ache as your movement rubbed your swollen clit between your lips.oh fuck.

“Tell me what are you supposed to do when someone comes in asking for me personally? I’m sure that it was covered in your training” he asked with a heavy tone. You whined in your throat hearing the thick stern voice carry throught the lobby, which had become very quiet. He massaged his fingers into your side letting you mnow he had heard you flushed brighter. She cleared her throat.

“Er-erm we are supposed to message Mary on your floor.” she answered wishing the floor could swallow her up.

“Yes but instead you decided to make derogatory remarks to her and embarrass her before having her thrown out. Why is that?” he said making her gulp as she stood pin straight shaking a little fully prepaird to be sacked on the spot he didn’t give the woman a chance to reply.

“Tell me what was the comment about me scraping the bottom of the barrel? Or how about you tell me why i couldnt possibly be with a beautiful woman such as her? Or you could explain to me when it became apropriate for you to call my geusts delusional? do you think that is the type of professionalism people expect to find here? that this is the type of people I want representing my company on any level least of all the front line? ” he snapped out at her you grasped his blazer.

“Bruce enough,, its done ok? its done please?” he looked from your pleading face to the thoroughly embarrassed woman who looked like she was about to cry. He lifted a hand pulling a tissue from the box on the desk offering it to her, she reached out slowly accepting it. He took a deep breath, part of him wanted to continue. This woman had made you cry, made you feel less than yourself after he’d spent the last few months building up your confidence. But worst of all she made you want to run from him. You had only just stopped questioning your relationship. And this woman had nearly destroyed your new found confidence for no other reason then to make herself look and feel important.

“Go home, take today off tomorrow you will resit the training for this position including the probation period and hopefully you can continue here with a fresh attitude following all protocols, I am not running a school playground I am running a company and this childish bullying has no place here if you dont sort it out your out do I make myself clear.” he scolded she used the tissue wiping her eyes nodding

“Yes Mr Wayne” thanking him yet absolutely mortified that she’d been dressed down to such a degree in front of everyone. Bruce satisfied turned walking to the elevators pulling you in along side him, you couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for the woman as you took a fleeting glance at her as the doors began to close on the scene catching the gasps as bruce tucked his face into your hair kissing you just befor they shut completely.

“Are you ok now?” he asked stepping closer rubbing your shoulders kissing the back of your neck. you shuddered moaning softly try to contain it you knew you’d failed as he smirked nipping you lightly.

Ooh I think you are? is someone a little worked up?“ he wound his arms around your waist tugging you back flush against him slipping a hand between your legs. You moaned rocking into him.

"I’ve never seen you like that… well only on our second date but you weren’t as … intense you were so sexy…. I think I’ve got a new fantasy” you summarised he hummed cradling you hiding his face in your neck taking a slow breath before pulling back releasing your mound much to your despair.

“I will see to you in a moment, but I would like to introduce someone to you.” he winked making you blush. The doors opened revealing a large modern hall that opened to a medium sized stylish waiting area secretary desk to the left of a heavy looking door with frosted glass paneling the same frosted glass on one side of the door behind the desk A tall woman sat at. she stood up laughing.

“I’ve got to say Wayne that just made up for my day sitting with Mr Fells.”

“You watche dthrough security then?” He asked directing you towarss her she nodded

“The secretaries name is Kirsty Knell, she has a track record of being rude acordjng to the complaints at HR, two major incidents gaining two strikes technically she should be let go as this is her thrid but you’ve already said for retraining she wont last this probation,she doesn’t play well with women it seems. But Ive already sent for her to retrain for the remainder of the week” she said as you both came to a stop befor the desk she come out from behinde the desk holding out a hand

“Hello I’m mary Collins Bruce’s secartary” you smiled shaking her hand

“Y/n Cooke ,Bruces..girlfriend nice to meet you” she smiled giving Bruce a playful wink

“Well can I just say he is a lucky man.”

“Oh er haha thank you?” you stuttered blushing unsure what to make of the energetic woman.

“Tomorrow phone up Clark for an interview about Y/n I don’t care when, book it for at the manor.” she nodded at him more interested in watching you.

“Will do…..oh Bruce she’s adorable…. Anyway theres a new pass on the desk for her to keep… and thats about it I’m off gonna go surprise the missus at work. See you on Thursday. Make good choices.” she left through the still waiting elevator. you stared after her as the doors closed. Bruce laughed picking up the pass and small card that had the companies logo on it.

“This is for you ,it’ll get you in and around the building tho after today I doubt anyone is going to stop you again.” you took it sliding it into your bag

“Why couldn’t you have given me this before?” you cried at him he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you whining? it sounds like your whining, and I was going to give it to you today front desk is meant to message Mary when someone asks to see me” you pouted a little following him into his office. You looked around , it was sleek and modern then you gasped as you spotted the huge floor to ceiling window to the back it had a beautiful view of Gotham… and made you realise you were high….. really high you slowly walked around the chairs and desk dropping your bag on one of the chairs.

“I’ve never been this high up before.” he traced your steps standing behind you as you tentatively touched the cool glas feeling as tho you could fall.

“Sounds like a challenge, are you sure feeling better now?” you rolled your eyes at him when he asked

“Yes I’m fine… cant blame them I mean I’m not what you usually go for.. but you did just reduce her to tears… and it was so hot I’ve never seen you in boss mode before” he groaned in your ear shifting a little turning you around pushing you against the glass. You trembled as the cool of the glass penetrated your thin blouse.

“ I love you” you smiled leaning in kissing him gently then pulled away.

“I love you to” you gasped not noticing him move until his hand cupped you through your leggings again, lifting to your tip toes as he curled a finger slipping it between your needy lips running back and forth across your opening then settled on your clit rolling it hard.

“wow I suppose you really did like that display downstairs your almost flooding your panties, tell me how much did it turn you on when I came down there to put people in there place?” you moaned nodding as his fingers swirled finding your entrance again digging deeper pumping in and out in strong shallow thrusts through your leggings and panties.

“A lot OOHH FUCKBruce we cant,…OOHH God .. Bruuuce your not playing fair.” you whined as he continued to play with you knowing just how to toe the line before letting you build to fast.

“Ooohh but baby we can.” he whispered against your temple then spinning you he maneuvered you around to face the window pressing your breasts and side of your face on it pulling your hips back securing your arms across the back of your waist as one large hand curled around both crossed forearms. He ground himself against you. You let out a cry trying to wiggle away from him. But just ended up fubbjng your breasts on the cool glass making your nippled impossibly hard.

“Bruce oh my god some one will see!” you admonished at him confused as to why the thought of being caught thrilled you sending a hot rush down you spine setteling in your fluttering lower tummy. He leaned over you brushing his erection against you his chest ghosting your back, letting out a breathy chuckle in your ear before dropping his voice down and octave.

“I know exciting isn’t it?” you whined out at him in protest as he rubbed himself across you with descisive strokes teasing you in the way only he knew how

“Bruuuce” you tried again he laughed

“Don’t worry sweets we are at least 6 stories above everyone else, you think I’d ever let anyone else see you?”

“YES! of course you would.” you yelled unable to stop yourself from grinding back on him he really did laugh at that kissing your neck he noticed that his marks had healed. He tutted couldn’t have that now could we?. You squeaked at him when a hand crept up to your throat holding you still as he began kissing your neck, sloppy opened mouthed kisses following licks and bites tugging lightly between his teeth, you closed your eyes tight as your body sung under his ministrations.

“OH-OOHH Bruce pleas-PLEASE fuck.” you moaned and withered as he used his hips to stop your movements tucking them under you slightly before thrusting up grinding on your engorged clit nearly taking your weight off your feet.

“AAHH SHIT!” you let out a high keen as he rocked his pelvis side to side his cock rubbing across you through clothes you now wished wasn’t there. He pulled back spying the purple mark blossoming on your neck he gave a final lick before moving to stand tall behind you pressing on the dip between your shoulders as you tried to follow him.

“Ah ah not so fast I’m not done with you yet, there was so many things I had planned in here for today… but I’m afraid you will have to settle for a quicky instead…after all I have made lunch reservations.” he said as he dragged down your leggings and panties one hand bunched up the blouse that hung over your ass hiding your quivering pussy. Securing it in the hand that held your arms steady he licked his lips as he revealed the juicy plump lips that peaked out from between your thighs. You gasped rubbing your thighs together trying to ease some of the tension you could feel his eyes staring at you. He chuckled enjoying the mewls he cause when he started slapping your thighs untill they parted he undid his zipper pulling himself free before letting your pussy kiss the crown of his cock lightly. You rocked back trying to get him to do … Somthing anything.

“OH baby is this what you want?” he asked teasing you pressing the head just inside of you just so you felt the first sting of him stretching you before pulling out tapping your clit with it. You sobbed nodding

“I thought you said this was a quicky?” you protested trying to follow him back. Growling aggravated when the hand holding your arms stopped you just shy of him.

“Well You’ve got me there” that was all the warning you got as he thrust forward bottoming out. You cried in shock as he held still arching his hips up into you forcing you to curve your spine and then some, like always he stretched your walls tight causeing a small sting that always make you quiver around him it sent tingles through your whole body and made your skin prickle, he copied his movement from before tilting up trying to support your weight on his cock only it was embedded within you this time. You moaned in slight pain as the angle had him pressed hard against your cervix. You tense fisting your hands trying to bear your weight down on him wanting more of the addictive pleasure and pain mix. He dropped his hips before thrusting back up holding you high again.

“Or maybe this is what you wanted? I’m going to fuck you and everyone will know your mine, you wont be able to walk straight when we leave thats a promise” he grunted in your ear then began pumping into you slowing building his thrusts into a merciless pace. All you could do was enjoy the ride as he railed you ,panting hard fogging the window with every breath crying and moaning as he used you chasing his own pleasure, his groans were louder as he felt your pussy tensing refusing to let got of him, he couldnt pull out even if he wanted to. You bucked against his pistoning hips feeling your climax building looking down at the peole below you felt yourself spasm arojnd him feeling him throb as his veins caught every nerve inside of you ,when the first tremors shook your body you squirmed that familiar burning heat trickled down into your tummy falling lower and lower as your tummy tensed again and again, he must have felt it as he lowered his hand catching your clit rolling it back and forth. One harsh pinch is all it took for you to fall throwing your head back

“BRUUUCE AH FUCK” you cried high and loud as your body was overcome by bone rattling shudders your pussy spasming around him as you came your pussy ,assaging hjm desperatly trying to milk him it worked as he followed instantly arching his hips up holding still one hand landing on the glass beside you the a loud thump that echoed through the office his deep grunts readched your ears desperate needy as he finished inside of you painting your insides marking it as his and his alone. Both panting he took a few seconds catching his breath then he pulled you back a few steps sitting in his high back chair taking you with him on his lap still nestled inside you, you melted into him as the final tremors ebbed away leavjng you sated and relaxed your head lolling back onto his shoulder, he glanced at the clock on the wall and chuckled

“We missed are reservation..”

“Fuck the reservation” you replied breathlessly still panting hard trying to get your breath back he kissed your shoulder through your blouse.

“Well now I can check that off the list.” he said cheerfully groaning as he shifted in his chair releasing your arms rubbing them soothingly as he pulled you up his legs eagerly stuffing more of himself inside of you, you whined at the tenderness that aslway came after being with him.

“List?” you asked now having come back down to earth he nuzzled into your neck humming.

“yeah I have a list of places I want to fuck you in.”

“And of course your office is one of them” you laughed weakly his chest rumbled on your back as he growled.

“Not exactly… desk was my first preference, it was the first fantasy I had of you actually… the day we met to be exact” you rolled your eyes

“your unbelievable”

“But I have to admit I’ve always wanted to try window sex,and mirror sex hey and maybe in the board room god knows I need something to think about to get me through those god awful meetings.” you sighed at him

“Something tells me if you had your way we’d fuck in every room in this building”

“Dont tempt me that’s not a bad idea” you slapped his thigh lightly

“Its a very bad idea….. imagine the chafing” he let out a belly laugh before leaning forward catching your panties and leggings in one and dragging them over your knees removing himself carefully he pulled them back up patting your bottom

“There we go now how about we get out of here?” he said putting himself back into his trousers zipping them back up you stood taking small steps on shaky legs grabbing the desk as you nearly fell he smirked

“Oh shut up” you said seeing the smug man raise his hands

“Didn’t say a word” he held you steady handing you your bag going to the elevator hitting the basement level to the company car park. you sighed leaning against him.

“So where are we going then?” you asked he smoothed the hair away from your neck leaving a kiss on it.

“Home? Tim’s coffee machine has been installed so I’d like you to test it before he comes home just to see if it works.”

“He got the one we have at work didn’t he?”

“yep”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me? I’ll give it a go but I really would like a shower first” he shook his head pushing you out of the doors to the Aston Martin parked in his spot unlocking it.

“That’s a thought I’m gonna fuck you in all my cars to. And your not allowed to have a shower yet, theres somthing about the thought of you at the manor dripping with me all day, tha just uugh it gets me going. You can join me in the shower tonight.” you blushed at the thought of him watching you all day arpused knowing how messy he had made you, your pussy throbbed almost painfully.

“O-oh I’m staying over then?” he nodded entering the car you followed

“Yes your staying for a while now that we are going public, and it might be an idea to take a week off, I just want you close until the initial buzz is over.” you nodded as he started up the car.

“A-are you ok with all that?” he smiled beaming at you

“Of course I love you and I’m not letting you go your stuck with me I’m afraid. I’m looking forward to being able to show you off, knowing Mary she will phone him today so Clark will probably be in touch within the next few days I would have thought the interview will be Friday or even Saturday. So you’ll probably be at the manor for the next 2 weeks or so” he pulled the car out of the car park onto the main road you nodded

“I will tell Jack to go and pack some bags and come over.”

“No need I will have Alfred pick him up when he goes to pick up Damien and explain it to him..they can stop at yours on the way home… how do you feel about Jacuzzi sex?” you rolled your eyes

“How did you go from Jack packing bags to pool sex?”

“I thought about telling him not to bother bringing your swimming costume. He and Damien have been swimming lately.” you laughed leaning back in the seat shifting   
whimpering as you felt him seeping onto your panties.

“Are you sure I cant shower when we get back, This is uncomfortable.” he gave you a side glance you could see his mind working but he said nothing.

“Ok how about this you let me shower and then we can have Jacuzzi sex tomorrow when the boys are at school?” you reasoned

“Share the shower to save water?"you nodded giggling at his compromise.

"Deal” he agreed way to quickly

“H-HEY! was that a set up?!? you are unbelievable Mr Wayne” he smirked gripping your thigh massaging it with his fingers you pouted.

“Unbelievably good getting shower sex and Jacuzzi sex, fuck yes, three days and three things off my list I’m on a roll.” he said pulling of the main road. Honestly this man was always running rings around you.


	5. Chapter Five- Billionaires bae-by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for you to become public knowledge, luckily Bruce calls in a friend to help.

You woke up with a start to the screech of a high pitched ringtone confused and bleary eyed you looked around finding yourself on Bruce’s side of the bed alone rolling over on the massive bed struggling, arms and legs flaying about doing your best impression of a swimmer to make your way to you phone on the side table as the soft mattress and thick covers swallowed you. Just as you reached your side of the bed then silence the phone had stopped. You’d missed the call. You hung your head sighing until you heard Bruce speaking. Looking over you saw him sitting on the small love seat looking far to handsome this early in the morning, smirking shaking his head at your antics answering his phone. You pouted you’d moved for nothing, and now you were in the cold side of the bed. You huffed slumping onto your back spreading out under the covers.

“…Today?…Yes that’d be great…..thanks Clark ” he hung up shaking his head at you as you pouted at him sleepily.

“Not funny” you groaned snuggling into the comforter debating weather to get out of the bed or not. Bruce’s bed was far too comfy if you had your way you’d never leave it, tho you dare not let him know that something tells you he wouldn’t protest probably encourage it. You pulled the cover to your face breathing in a scent that was just him, it was a mix of the fresh smelling cologne he wore and a distinct musky scent of the man himself. He sat on the bed leaning over pulling you across the bed to him by your wrists you rolled half way on your front propping yourself on your elbows stretching up for a long kiss he grunted sucking your tongue into his mouth a little before pulling back.

“Good morning babe”

“Yes it is. Sweets” you giggled sitting up fully yawning and stretching he got off the bed taking the belt he had hung over the love seat and pulled it through the loops buckling it. You licked your lips unconsciously as he looked at you through the top of his eyes grinning. Then a thought hit you.

“Where did you go last night?” you asked he tilted his head at you. You’d noticed since staying at the manor that he didn’t get much sleep. Maybe three to four hours a night. He normally slipped out of bed somewhere between nine and ten then didn’t return until around five or six am, it was concerning, when you asked Alfred he had just given you a vague answer ,about work emergencies and stress then that Bruce had had trouble sleeping since his parents and that he was probably leaving the room so he wouldn’t wake you as well. All valid reasons you supposed letting it go but you would like to hear it from Bruce himself. He looked up sighing looking a little guilty and seemed off.

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” he asked sitting back down on the bed slipping on his shoes you shimmied down onto the floor and padded around to him softly ruffling his hair moving to cup his face caressing the small scruff he had.

“No… I noticed you were gone when I used the bathroom…. is everything ok?” you said calmly, he tilted his head kissing your palms one by one then held them in his own.

“Yes …..I just have problems sleeping… at first it was nightmares of …well you know.. then it just became a habit I cant seem to shake… sometimes its to do with work and stuff but I found that I don’t need as much sleep anymore.” he admitted you could see he was uncomfortable so decided not to pursue it you were satisfied for the moment he would tell you when he was good and ready. You grinned at him

“That’s a relief I thought it was my snoring that had drove you away” he bellowed a laugh wrapping you up in a strong hug around your hips holding you tightly against him you winced as he pressed against the marks he had left yesterday.

“Baby loosen up a bit would you… hips” you said he immediately loosened his hold pressing his face into your chest giving a fleeting kiss to each nipple making you jump as they to were still tender and slightly swollen from the past few days of his insatiable ministrations. Smirking he brought his hands up rolling them on his palms making you squirm as he dug his face between your breasts licking over deep purple and blue marks he had sucked into your cleavage just as your breathing started to become harsher pants he retreated completly with a smirk as you leaned forward unconsciously then snapped out of what ever lusy haze he had placed on you chuckling with a hard squeeze pushing you away from him lightly patting your bottom.

“Come on you time to get dressed Clark will be here soon for the interview.”

“What he’s coming today?” Bruce nodded

“Someone took a photo of us the other day its been doing the rounds on the internet and tv but thankfully not a lot has been in the news or magazines yet, Clark’s boss heard and has been all over him about it because he knows we know each other so Clark is coming over this morning to do it and get some photos."you gaped at him

"ok what do you mean by not a lot in the news?” he gave you a look

“Bruce? what have they said?” you asked getting a little panicked mind racing with all the possible rumors they could have started. Or worse what if somehow they’d saw you in his office you gasped freaking out as your mind instantly began thinking the worst. He nodded his head to the small side table by the window seeing a news paper Gotham gazette yesterdays copy with two photos of you and Bruce from the incident at the tower. One was from the side showing your profile more than your actual facial features with your hand on his chest trying to calm him down as he spoke to the guard it showed clearly that he was angry with the man, the other was much clearer a face on shot of you both, you tucked into his side as you made your way to the elevators. The headline read ‘Billionaire Bae-by’ you took a deep breath no one saw what you’d done in the office. Reading the first few lines of the article. They didn’t have much info just that someone had gone to the tower and whilst being escorted out Bruce had come down scolded a security guard and secretary then disappeared with the woman, the rest was just contemplating your identity with words like model and personal assistant thrown in here and there. In a way you were flattered. You felt Bruce walk up behind you placing a hand on your back rubbing small circles.

“Are you ok Sweetsq? don’t worry everything will be ok. I’ve already got Mary and security looking into who took those photos it will all be sorted I promise.” you snapped out of your hectic thoughts and scoffed throwing the paper back down

“Bae-by really? they get paid to write for a living and that’s the best they got? honestly I’m just happy there’s not photos of us in the office” he huffed kissing the back of your head

“Well other tabloids have dubbed you the new queen of Gotham, maybe that’s more you? personally I’d say princess well after yesterday at least” he wiggled his eyebrows at you when you faced him you almost didn’t take the bait but looked soo pleased with himself you couldn’t let him down.

“Oh year and why is that?” he swallowed at the look you gave him

“Well your my little pillow princess” he said as matter of fact grinning you gaped at him shifting on your feet.

“Excuse you!! them water jets were powerful I couldn’t move you-you fuck!” you growled out stomping away from him making him laugh out loud apologizing as you made your way over to where your bag had been the previous night stopping short.

“Babe wheres my stuff?”

“In here” he said pulling out a drawer in the dresser beside him.

“And some is in the closet your makeup is in the vanity in the bathroom, I didn’t like you living out of a bag so had Alfred move it this morning while you slept.” you looked stumped at him slightly touched at the implications.

“You didn’t have to do that.” moving towards him looking in the drawer seeing a majority of the clothes that jack had brought over for you. You grabbed your long royal blue roll neck jumper and black crushed velvet leggings with your undies.

“You best get ready Clark should be here soon” Bruce commented kissing you then making his way to the door

“You never did tell me who he wrote for.”

“Oh he writes for the Daily Planet any way I will see you down stairs in a bit” he left as you tried to wrap your head around what was about to happen.'Daily planet?’ Now that was a big deal, it was a bit nerve wracking letting everyone see you , know your name and step into the spotlight but at the same time you trusted those around you, and most of all you trusted bruce he wont let you fall. Making your way to the bathroom having a quick shower not washing your hair as Jack didn’t bring your hair dryer and you had no idea where Bruce’s one was or if he even had one. Slipping out you quickly threw on your outfit before standing before the vanity your small makeup bag on the side.

'do I got full face or light?’ you debated you didn’t want to slap a ton on your face too much could go wrong yet there was going to be photos. You decided to play safe and do your normal daily make up of eyebrows and eyeliner reassuring yourself that Bruce loves the way you look with of without. You left the room making your way downstairs hearing Bruce and Alfred talking to someone turning the corner you saw a tall broad man with black hair Bruce’s face lit up.

“And here she is now Clark this is Y/n my girlfriend, Y/n this is Clark the reporter I was telling you about.” Clark turned to face you smiling a dazzling smile his bright blue eyes shone impossibly bright, he was very handsome in the clean cut boy next door way. You nodded smiling shaking Clark’s hand.

“Its nice to meet you, Thank you for doing this .. I’ve got to admit that I’m nervous about all this so you’ll have to bare with me.” Clark shook his head watching as you and Bruce seemed to have a pull that tugged you towards one another.

“That’s no problem Bruce is a friend we go way back, and you have no reason to be nervous I will send you a copy of my article before it prints and will only write what you ask me to, I understand that you have concerns over your younger brother?” you nodded already liking the man he seemed trustworthy.

“Yes I don’t really want him to be included to much… for his sake” Alfred interrupted

“I’ve set up coffee in the front sitting room if you’d like to make your way through.” Bruce nodded thanking him and made your way to the room to conduct the interview. Once you were all settled with your drinks Clark began.

“So your Y/n Cooke?” you nodded shyly sitting tight against Bruce

“ If you don’t mind me asking how old are you?” you cringed waiting for the judgmental scoff as you stated your age.

“25” he nodded not giving any judgmental indications over your age or bringing up the age gap he just wrote down on his note book.

“And how did you meet ?” you were grateful when Bruce answered making the decision of how much to let people know, he had more experience with these things.

“Damien has been having his best friend from school over for a few months who happens to be y/n’s younger brother, he couldn’t stop gushing over her so I known of her for nearly seven months before meeting her. We actually met at Damien’s school just over 3 months ago there was an incident that has since been dealt with but it involved both Damien and Jack.” he smiled down at you.

“She came into the waiting area fretting over both of the boys like a mother hen and I was instantly drawn to her, the way she ignored everything around her instead focused solely on making sure they were unharmed and finding out there side of things.”

you blushed continuing.

“I was hounded by Damien for months about coming over to meet Bruce but always brushed him off. But I distinctly remember being mortified when met him, I hadn’t realized he was there. I sat down and noticed Bruce had been watching me the whole time. Then he backed me up when trying to sort things out with the principle in the office .. I was shocked but very grateful to him.” Clark nodded writing everything down as you both recounted your meeting.

“So you met at the school?for a meeting? that’s unusual could you elaborate?” you looked to Bruce who grunted at Clark

“Don’t push it, there was a few issues the school had….. overlooked shall we say. For some months, Y/n walked in and set them straight. It has now been sorted. I was impressed at how she dealt with it and invited her out to lunch and we have been together since” he explained you relaxed a bit when he skipped the whole avoidance thing. Clark took a sip of his coffee and turned to you.

“So if you don’t mind me asking about your brother? your responsible for him"you shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I am err can we not include to much about Jack? please?” you looked from one to the other

“Its ok I wont include to much just weather your his legal guardian, honestly I probably wont include it to much.. its mainyl to give context to why it was you there and not your parents.” Bruce froze seeing where this was going. It has only been recently that you’d informed him of how your parents had died and he knew discussing it would cause upset on both sides he gave a growl of warning.

“Clark don’t-” you put a hand up stopping him

“I will tell you the circumstances because your a friend of Bruce’s but I’d rather you leave the details out is that fair?” Bruce tried to protest but you waved him off.

“Bruce its fine” you said as Clark nodded looking at Bruce strangely he got the feeling that his reaction wasn’t just for you, nevertheless he nodded agreeing to your terms.

“My parents went on a day out, having a romantic trip just the two of them whilst Jack was at school, they were visiting the place’s that were special to them where they met, first kiss that sort of thing it was for their anniversary. My dad had booked dinner at the restaurant that they got engaged in as a treat ,mum didn’t know that bit he wanted to surprise her….they never made it tho…they…. it was the day of the metropolis disaster needless to say they didn’t survive. I was away at college at the time. I had just turned 20, I dropped out that day packed my bags and come back home to Gotham and became Jacks legal guardian and have been looking after him since.” you took a deep sigh it was five years but it was still fresh in a sense, luckily you had Jack to focus on and you pulled through it all because of him. You had to be strong for him. You will never forget that day tho, you had phoned over and over desperate to here from them hoping that they hadn’t gone, you missed all your classes packing , you just had a gut feeling that you had to go home. When you heard nothing you left and was home in less than a day Jack had stayed with a friend that night, it took Four agonizing days but finally they had been confirmed as some of the casualties you broke down. It was just a devastating case of in the wrong place at the wrong time. With everything that happened in those few days looking back on it was still hard. You looked up again and was startled at the look Clark had on his face. His blue eyes darkened it was like a shadow had fallen over him, he looked absolutely devastated, wracked with guilt for some reason.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… if I’d have known I’d-” as he trailed off you looked a little confused then remeberd he was from metropolis he probably would have been there. You smiled softly at him.

“Hey its fine I’m ok Jacks ok, no ones to blame, we all have to go sometime It was there time. but they were together and that is a small comfort” Bruce watched quietly knowing how Clark had felt about the whole incident.

“You don’t blame anyone? not even superman?” you tilted your head contemplating before leaning back against the loveseat you and Bruce occupied finally shaking your head.

“No. no I don’t.. he didn’t ask them to come here and fuck shit up.. not like he sent out an invite.. hell no one did I mean they threatened but nobody really believed that it would actually happen. Including my parents.. why should I blame him… he stopped them and in that respect I see him as someone who saved Jack I mean Gotham isn’t that far and would have been gone next jack along with it.” Clark gave a stiff nod then moved along quickly.

“So you took on Jack and helped him into the scholarship program at school.” you nodded to him happy that he seems less gloomy tho you suspected it was a facade.

“Since the papers yesterday some people have reported seeing you out and about together at a restaurants? and cafes? and stuff ” Bruce nodded

“We wasn’t to keen on being public at first wanting to see how we go, the the more we saw of one another the more serious it became, so began venturing out more and more.”

“And I assume that you’ve met the rest of Bruce’s children?”

“Yes I have I was worried at first especially about meeting Dick and Jason, I thought they would disprove of me and Bruce’s relationship because of our ages but I was proved wrong they are happy as long as their dad is happy and have both welcomed me with open arms.” Clark jotted a few notes then came to the final question.

“and finally I have to ask about the incident at the tower, witnesses said there was an altercation?” you lowered your eyes and Bruce rubbed your leg reassuringly as you took a sip from your drink letting the cup warm your hands ans tucked your feet up onto the seat as Bruce slung an arm across your shoulders you snuggled under his arm as you leaned back on him before he began speaking.

“I was partly to blame for that”

you scoffed into your cup at him and he cocked his eyebrow at you Clark watched as the couple had a small stare down and was floored as Bruce gave in first.

“What you want to explain?"he asked

"No you go right ahead and see who he thinks was the cause of that cave man” you said gulping down another mouthful of coffee Bruce sighed

“it was my fault” you smiled giving an exaggerated nod. He rolled his eyes at you gripping your knee as you laughed.

“Once I got into the office I saw that I only had 2 meetings and would be finished before lunch so I invited Y/n out to lunch as she had an early finish and I made reservations. I had forgotten to have a pass ready for her at the lobby .When she arrived a member of my lobby staff failed to find her on the systems, they didn’t believe that y/n was there to see me and was less than pleasant… honestly they had been extremely rude to her before calling security to have Y/n removed. Luckily I had called when this was happening and came down to sort out the confusion.” Bruce explained Clark nodded.

“What happened to the staff member?”

“They are undergoing retraining for the position followed by a probation period but if all goes well they will remain at the company”

“And those are the photos we saw?” you nodded

“That one was when Bruce asked the guard who had put in the call to have me removed and the other was as we made our way to the elevators.” Clark looked as you pointed out each one then smiled cheekily.

“The real question is did you make the reservations?” he asked slyly Bruce grunted at him his eyes getting darker glint. you ran a hand along his tense jaw.

“No the incident to longer to sort out as Bruce dealt with the staff involved” Clark finished writing then looked up.

“Well I think that’s all, just some photos? then I will write it and send it to you for the ok before printing and hopefully be out tomorrow.”

“tomorrow? that’s fast” you comment

“yes well its better to get these stories done faster than normal that way we can avoid…. more fictitious articles being printed.” he leaned down pulling a slim camera from his briefcase. directing you until you were sitting with your legs tucked up under your self leaning into Bruce under his arm he leaned over whispering curling his arm his hand dancing on your bicep pulling you until you felt him below his shirt smiling as Clark held up the camera ready to take some shots.

“Don’t look so nervous” you pouted at him turning your head only for him to catch you by surprise with a sweet kiss you heard the snap of a camera Bruce pulled back and you giggled barely registering another camera snap before you both face towards Clark hearing one final snap.

It was later that day you and bruce were alone im the manor alfred had gone to pick up the boys, currently you were lounging around in the den watching some random film playing on tv when Bruce’s tablet chimed signalling he had received an email from Clark the article was done.

“That was quick how’d he even get back to metropolis so fast?” He shrugged

“Well you’d be surprised how fast journalists can move.. especially this one” you let out a breath creeping up behind leaning over the back of the sofa peaking at the emailed attachments as he opend them, there was two attachments the first was a front page draft with a blown up photo of you’re and Bruce’s kiss with the headline 'Gothams New Power Couple’ and a small a note 'Our exclusive first interview with the new couple’ then the second page was one large page dominated by a photo of you and Bruce face on, you smiling Bruce smirking at you curled up against him and another smaller one of you giggling up at Bruce. You peaked over his shoulder staring at the tablet smileing.

“I like that photo, the big one on the second page” you stated he looked up at you before returning his gaze

“Yes its a keeper… I will get us some copies” he then motioned for you to sit. You did scurried around next to him waiting patiently.

“I’ll read it to you. Ready?. ” you nodded

“It is official Bruce Wayne is off the market ,he has finally been tamed! I was lucky enough to be invited to Wayne manor for an exclusive interview of Gothams next power couple and was pleasantly suprised. Mr Waynes new mystery partner is not what anyone would have expected. And I can reveal the woman as Miss Y/n Cooke A bright and polite young woman who is mature despite her young age due to her raising her younger brother for the past few years after her parents sudden passing. The couple could not seem to keep away from one another during our interview stealing glances at one another laughing and full of banter ,gravitated towards each other in a way I’ve rearly seen as they both recounted how they met then explained that they have been secretly dating for nearly four months. The couple met at Mr Waynes sons school where Miss Cooke’s brother also attends. They were both invited to a parental meeting and sparks few instantly resulting in there first date, and they have been dateing ever since, being spotted out together in various locations across gotham the past few weeks in particular building up for a big reveal,most recently being photographed together in Wayne Enterprises in the city. Miss Cooke explaind that the photos arent all what they seemed,she went on informing me that she had been invited on to a lunch date with Mr Wayne only to be stopped by some members of staff and eventualy escorted out by security causeing Mr Wayne to intervene resulting in the photos that have previously been leaked on social media. After interviewing Mr Wayne on serveral occasions this is the first time I have seen him this passionate about anything, I saw during my interview a genuine romance that I believe is destined to be a happy ever after for the billionaire business mogul.” You smiled a bit shocked at the way Clark had managed kept his word by skipping details yet still gave the media all the answers they wanted, he’d kept Jack out of it for the most part and also sidelined the issues with the school. All in all you thought it was a clever article. Bruce smiled at you.

“What do you think?” You asked apprehensively not really sure if it was good enough having not done this before. He nodded his head

“He is very clever,thats why i called him he has a way of not given any real indepth information but making it sound like he has. He has given enough to satisfy the media. He was a bit sappy at the end but its his way of saying he is happy for me. So you want to let him print it?” You thought for a second. It was a big step in the relationship. But then again he was doing this for you, so you wouldnt have to hide or be made to feel the way you was at the tower. This was so you could both have the freedom to be a couple anywhere. You grinned at that.

“Yeah I dont have any problems with it, I dont see how I could get to much backlash from it… do you?” He shook his head at you before quickly emailing Clark back that it was fine and asked for copies of all the photos ,he wouldnt admit it to you but his favourite was the photo of you giggling and it was going in his office at work… and a copy was going to make its way in the batcave somewhere. He snapped the case closed on his tablet and threw it on the other side of him pulling you to sit on his lap.

“So tomorrow is the big day then… I cant wait until everyone knows your mine.” He growled out kissing your shoulder watching the tv you grinned sarcastically.

“Isnt that supposed to be my line?” You leaned back with a calculating look you tilted your head to kiss under his jaw before biting down then lowered your head biting and kissing at his neck, he continued to ignore you watching tv so you upped the anti he furrowed his brow lightly slowly realising what you was upto when he felt you tightened your ass muscles hissing when you sucked harshly rocking on his lap clenching and unclenghing on him whimpering gripping his muscular forearms you felt him twitch below you an insistent prod on your bottom as you gyrated on him. He looked down lust written across his face.

“Are you really ready for me?” He grumbled you looked at him innocently slowly moving his hands from your inner thighs to your hips. you smiled up at him innocently licking your bottom lip befor biting it.

“the question is Mr Wayne are you ready for me?” he groaned wide eyed as you pushed down harshly feeling managing to wedge him between your cheeks lightly and continueds moving he cried out balls aching as he strained against you quickly found himself fully erect rubbing up against you, spinning you straddled his lap squeezing his waist with your thighs pulling one of his hands to your mouth nipping at his pointer and middle fingers lathering them with kitten licks before sucking on them sharply scraping your teeth lightly over them as you pulled back before you pushed forward keeping eye contact , his eyes traced over your face watching with baited breath as you took them deep into your mouth managing not to gag as they past the back of your mouth then pulled them free leaving a small peck on the tips of his fingers. he gulped feeling lost as you pulled back vey pleased with youself he tilted his head at you clearing his throat.

“wh-what are you doing sweets?” you stood leaning down pulling him by the collar forward leaning in as if to kiss him changing direction at the last secodn to whisper in his ear.

“Me? Nothing, apparently I’m a pillow princess” you said before dodging his reaching hands just skimming you as you ran out of the room laughing all the way. He gave chase making you as you grabbed the stair rail turning tight flinging yourself up them as he followed closely hearing him curse as he his hand thumped the post hard when he copied you. Squealing you tucked your bottom underneath you as you heard him catching up fast as you both climbed the stairs he captured you halfway up the stairs pushing you into the wall kissing you. Making you shiver at his quick tongue licking into your mouth moaning at the taste of his tongue. he pushed you tightly against the wall by your shoulders towering over you growling bringing his hips to yours holding you still intimately.

“You think its wise to tease me baby? you think you wont pay for that?” his words hung in the air as he dived back in kissing you. You broke away with a laugh

“well I don’t think I will pay tonight at that’s for sure” the front door opened and closed followed by a loud chorus of protests coming from below the four boys were home and looked disgusted.

“You have all day to fuck and you choose to have sex on the main stairs when we come home what is wrong with you?” Tim started

“To be fair she was never like this before…. your dad has corrupted her.” Jack countered more exasperated then shocked by this point . Jason piped up next arms behind his head slowly making his way to the den.

“Cant argue, good sex has been known to lead women astray.” Damien grunted

“Its disgusting are you trying to soil every room in the house?” He was unimpressed apparently. You turned to Bruce smirking deciding to 'poke the bear’ as it were

“Not trying Damien we are succeeding first the manor then the cars right Bruce” he barked out a laugh at the faces his two youngest pulled as they boys began to bitch making you both laugh at them. Alfred entered the room from the kitchen obviously hearing some of the conversation he smiled slyly.

“Which reminds me Master Wayne I’ve drained the Jacuzzi and will be refilling tomorrow there wasn’t enough chlorine for the job and it will be arriving tomorrow morning” you heard footsteps running out of the den.

“YOU FUCKED IN THE JACUZZI!!” Jason screamed sliding to a stop beside his brothers who were frozen wide eyed

“WHEN? I USED THAT LAST NIGHT” you looked sheepish then shrugged

“Sorry Jason…. but if its any constellation it was in the morning so hopefully the filter system had gathered any …..err excess she we say?” he paled then ran past you climbing the stairs.

“like you said good sex can lead women astray” Bruce said kissing your head making you giggle at him blushing.

“Your sick sick people! I need a shower, unless you fucked there to?” Bruce raised an eyebrow at you before teasing the teen some more enjoying this far to much

“Well yours is fine we haven’t got to that part of the house yet.” Jason pointed threateningly at you both speechless

“I……You ……IT’S ……..NO!” then padded off down the hall. You pushed Bruce back making your way down to bottom of the stairs slinging your arms across their shoulders making your way to the den each taking a seat you sat beside Jack

“Soo we had an interview today and tomorrow there will be an article in the daily planet about how we met and such… you have been mentioned but not your name ok? and it dose mention our situation” Bruce entered afterwards taking a seat handing Jack his tablet with the email open.

“Here read it for yourself…. If anything happens or is said you-” he cast you a hesitant glance before continuing.

“You can come to me I’ll have it all sorted out ok? the papers might try to approach you for comments and such but it’d be better if you didn’t they will try to find a way to twist anything you say…. we’re family now and I will look after you both” Jack looked from the email to you then Bruce shocked. He and Bruce have banter much like Bruce and his sons but he had felt like he was baggage to a certain extent. jack was touched by Bruce’s words he let a small smile slip before covering it quickly. Giving him an accusing look.

“Family? you better not have proposed ,you need my approval for that first sunshine.”

“Jack! you little shit he was being genuine” you cried diving at him knocking you both the the floor as Tim quickly snatched the tablet as you began wrestling around on the rug.

“Say sorry!”

“Fuck no!!”

you continued as the others laughed at your antics.

“No no….y/n…… the chin not the neck… yes there the soft bit….. that’s it!”

“OOWW! WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DOES THAT HURT SO MUCH” Jack cried as you followed Damien’s suggestion.

“Damien! stop encouraging her!” Bruce ordered. .

“I’m not even going to ask” said an unamused Jason as he swept into the room stepping over you and Jack who were still rolling around locked in a grand battle hair damp from the shower he’d just had. This new family was a bit mad but it was yours and you wouldn’t change a thing.


	6. Chapter Six-Day at the races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself competing with Bruce on the track.

You took a deep breath as Bruce parked the car in the school parking lot there was tonnes of people walking around all making there way to the field where the days festivities were being held. You leaned back looking at him smiling lightly

“Sweets its fine there isn’t any press here its families only.” he pulled up a hand placing a kiss to it then your wrist and arm tugging you close trailing kisses along your arm until he placed a kiss on your cheek making you giggle when he nuzzled you rubbing his light scruff on your cheek.

“Hey no beard burn!”

“First time I’ve heard that seriously tho today will be fine”

“I know but its the first time we’ve been out since going public…. people are going to watch and judge especially after the other articles…” he sighed running his thumb across your hand he understood he really did the media had blown up about your relationship as expected but some had gone beyond, many had nice things to say but a few had been critical saying that you was the billionaires answer to a midlife crisis and that you’d be out of the picture, soon enough others followed making articles base solely around your age gap calling you a gold digger a whore without saying the word Bruce as promised had his legal team taking them to court on your behalf for slander. Hell one had made you cry as it was so nasty saying vile things interviews with ‘child hood friends’ who you hadn’t even remembered crawled out of the wood work fabricating stories of raunchy sexual escapades and such claiming you was a high paid 'anything goes’ escort and that’s how you really met Bruce, it had made him so angry he didn't even bother to go to court he bought the magazine outright and stopped the printing sacking half of the company as well as the ceo and editorial managers. 

“Just remember I’m with you. I love you and I’ve got your back we’re a team sweets”

“I love you to” you both leaned in kissing each other you got butterflies in your chest as you both pulled away exiting the car you walked around to bruce he took your hand in his locking the car and led you down towards You eyed the people around you, they were watching you judging you. some scoffed you hear whispers from some people about what you were waering, you looked down you didnt think you looked bad. Bruce like you in these leggings well by the way he had pounced on you when you slid them on grabbing and squeezing your ass in them you assumed he had, they were a false matte black leather look you top was a baggy plain whit on the front on the back was a big patch of a cat saying dont be a pussy… probably not the best choice but you felt cute.

You noticed others women eyeing Bruce it was rare for him to be seen out not in a suit or some variation of it ,receiving looks from many of the mothers and older sisters of the students. Not that you could blame them he was in a tight fit black tee and tasteful dark sweats he had come dressed for the dreaded parents race…You never were one for a man in sweats but damn if he didn’t look mouthwatering.. if only they were a tad lower, he caught you looking smirking at you then lifted a thumb to the corner of your mouth.

“Your drooling there sweets hold still.” you slapped his hand away 

“I was not!” he laughed using the opportunity to grasp your offending hand kissing your palm before holding it tight walking to the desk informing them of your arrival as bruce signed you both in you saw many women glaring at you. You pulled back a little from him he noticed giving your hand a squeeze then moved to hold your hip pulling you to walk beside him.

“Ignore them they are just jealous…. an ass like yours would cost them a lot of money.” you squeaked as he pinched your bottom…. he seemed obsessed with it today, you was tankful as his antics were taking your mind off of the glances you was receiving.Bruce quickly navigated the crowds with you arriving at the booths made for parents to sign up to participate in some events he grabed a pen and began filling in for the parents races. Each pupil had a number the parents would get a corresponding number to pin to themselves for the race gaining points for their children adding to their total’s helping them to win prizes. He passed the pen to you once filling everything in, you bit your lip writing down your name for the mothers race for Jack freezing you hovered the pen above damien’s name bruce smiled leaning down he kissed your ear lightly before speaking quietly in your ear so close you could feel his breath.

“You’d run for him?” you nodded still debating if it was a good idea, it was your first semi public apperance you didnt want to rock the boat. 

“Yes… I want to but….It could cause an uproar people could make assumptions.” he stood behind you still holding your hip in one hand the other coverd your hand holding the pen making a tick mark beside his sons name kissing the back of your neck.

“Fuck them you want to run the mothers race for my son do it… and I’ll run the dads for Jack."he said letting you put down your name before taking back the pen doing the same for jack.

"and I hope to meet you in the winners race.”

“Something tells me you’d throw it just to see my ass” he grunted at you

“Nope I always win these things I wouldn’t throw them for anything and besides I don’t have to throw a race to look at it, I’ll look at it when I damn well please, as is my right” you chuckled at him shaking your head

“What ever you say boss man” before being interupted by someone clearing there throat. You both turned to see a barbie who had obviously rearranged herself pulling the tops of her expensive tits out of the yoga top hanging out obscenely trying to gain his attention. You rolled your eyes as a blonde came up behind you both a sultry look fluttering her eyelashes at your man.

“Can I please?” she said motioning to the pen in Bruce’s hand her eye scanning him from head to toe licking his lips. He smiled politely handing it to her you scowled at her.

“Of course come on love” he said leading you away you looked down a little. 

“Dont let it get to you sweets. They will try, they will always try love”

“I know dosent mean I have to like it tho….Its just hard and I’m trying to behave for your sake. I cant exactly call her out and smack the shit out of her” he grunted twitching in his sweats rearranging himself 

“Not if you don’t want to be caught being railed on the field no”

“Bruce! are you always thinking about sex? seriously were in a school”

you shouted laughing pushing him lightly as he laughed pulling you back ton him placing you in front as he walked resting his chin on your shoulder whispering huskily into your ear.

“Well this is where me met…. its on my list”

“No!. Do not even go there with your stupid fucking list”

“Don’t knock the list…You could have one if you want…I’m sure we could find a way to sneak away for five minutes or so, we could try Mr Kolemans office”

“Oh? and when do you ever finish in five minutes?” he shrugged sending you cheeky look

“Just because I haven’t doesn’t mean I cant” you shook you head rolling your eyes at him. You quickly noticed the blond from earlier was sticking close the the both of you, Bruce had noticed but kept quiet ignoring her as you made your way across to the boys events. You grunted as she tailed you all the way down the field even as you both sat on the grass you sat between Bruce’s legs he pulled you close making a point to touch and hold you. She was always trying to be in sight of Bruce twirling her hair and fluttering her eyes at one point bending over in front of him wiggling her boney ass. You seethed knowing what she was doing but unable say anything.

“You know…You could say something…I really wouldn’t mind..Quite the opposite I would enjoy having you get all territorial just a quick snap? growl? anything?” you rolled your eyes as he began grinding against you making sure you felt just how much he would enjoy it

“Bruce behave youself!!"you slapped his thigh making him grunt and hiss leaning forward capturing your ear between his teeth suckling your lobe

"Go oonn you know you want to, do it for me?” he continued kissing down your neck you flushed as she scoffed as Bruce sucked a new mark onto your neck. You would not start a cat fight over Bruce, not that you didn’t want to fight for him just that you didn’t need to. He was yours. But it didn’t mean you wasn’t self conscious as the slim woman tried to gain his attention. Tho he made himself quite clear with his little display just who it was he desired. You shook your head trying to rise above her pettiness. Spotting the boys you waved then pointed them out to Bruce who was now satisfied with his fresh mark pulled away with a soft kiss. Jack and Damien sat across from you, Jack waved back then nudged Damien who smiled nodding to you. First was the throwing events then we moved to the jumps. 

“Whats Damien doing?”

“He is doing high jump he is band from long jump.”

“What? why?”

“He… clears the sand…. by quite a bit so he cant do it now, the others cant compete with him”

“That doesn't sound fair being banned for being good at it” he sighed.

“And he was holding back”

“Wow so he’s and agile little bugger then”

“Heh you have no idea” you both watched the kids participate in their events moving across the field. Throughout the day you saw a pattern Damien was top across the board. In every single event he did. The boy didn't even break a sweat as he was leaving all of the others in the dust, you got the distinct feeling he was holding back. Especially as you saw Bruce motion for him to slow down.

“Bruce what the fuck! your sons a beast how the fuck can he do that im pretty sure he just broke a world record?” you cried as he won the hurdles a good 50 seconds before Jack came in second place. you pulled out your phone to do a google search on hurdle world records Bruce sighed running a hand across the back of his neck.

“…Well he likes fitness and sports I may have updated the manor’s gym for him” you snapped your head to him.

“Hang on whoa a gym? where the hell have you hid a gym?” he faltered which was unlike him before quickly snapping out of it stuttering.

“Err well it’s-its at the back in the old part,its not fully finished I don’t want you going in there it has potentially dangerous equipment in there, professional stuff you need to be taught how to use them.” you nodded unconvinced before hearing an anouncement.

“All parents participating in the parental race please come and collect your numbers” Bruce stood helping you up. You both walked to the table collecting the numbers 345 jack 352 for Damien pinning them to your tee shirts ,the fathers race was first you pulled Bruce in for a sweet kiss which he promptly tried deepening wrapping himself aroung you you giggle pulling back as he moved to kiss down your neck, you glowed red as the other parents watch out right some of the women were scoffing. You cupped his face.

“Good luck babe kick ass” he smiled kissing your lips again

“You to” he said before taking position on the start line you was awestruck as you watched him dominate the race, what ever Bruce had said about Damien in the gym was bullshit, it was genetics, pure dna it had to be as Bruce quickly made his way out front and stayed there he was miles away from the others you cheered as he made it across the finish line. Smiled Standing tall as the other runners crouched over panting some heaving there faces purple. You took your place on the starting line noting that blondy was in the line up doing some bullshit yoga stretches drawing attention to herself, although you was on the larger side than the other women you was confident. In school you had been on the track team, not only that this was Gotham being able to run was a survival skill that most of these women didn’t need to master in their gilded castles. You crouched looking down the track taking a slow breath flexing the muscles in your legs warming them with extra blood flow as the others got in position. The teacher counted down and you were off you stayed near the back pacing yourself letting the others wear themselves out before going in for the win, as predicted the others all took off in a full sprint loosing steam quickly. Half way down the track you took it up a notch sprinting slowly building up to full speed passing the women one by one hearing the curses and gasps as you took the lead even then you pushed on breaking away further and further finally crossing the finish line Bruce high fived you.

“Where the hell did that come from?”

“Track team, you never start with sprinting.” he shook his head now the top three of each would race one another you noticed with glee that blondy hadn’t made it through, she maybe skinny but you were fitter and you couldn’t help being smug. You all lined up looking to Bruce you don’t care about beat the others just him but you had no hope in winning against him outright so would have to try some underhanded tactics smiling slyly.

“Hey babe?” you bent over a little wiggling your ass he glanced at you wetting his lips eyeing your bent over form as the teacher to position starting to count down. 

“Yeah”

“Is it obvious I’m not wearing anything underneath these?” you said pulling on your leggings he gasped standing up quickly turning to look at your ass.

“You what?!” you laughed running as the race began Bruce missing the call swore quickly following a few seconds you as you took a healthy lead the others now tired from the previous race, you glanced behind you seeing him quickly gaining on you, not even in his lane he’d merged into yours and he looked determined but his eyes were glued to you ass,

“Just you wait!” he shouted out to you squealing you pushed harder trying to stay ahead of him laughing unable to stop yourself from tucking your ass below you as you heard his heavy steps just behind you fully expecting him to grab you.

“No! Bruce! I’m sorry!” you shouted as he was practically on top of you as you crossed the finish line

“Sorry?! you get your ass here!!” but you didn’t stop dodging him for a few more moments, in that moment you didn't care about the damn race you screamed as he finally caught you around the waist lifting you up crushing you against him.

“That was really a really dirty trick woman” he said you laughed he placed you down in front him your back to him then smoothed his hands across your ass raking his fingers up and down before giving you a quick spank you flushed knowing full well no matter how discreet he was trying to be someone was bound to have seen that.

“You little tease!” he growled once he felt the the seam of your underwear he moved hugging you from behind pulling you back grinding into your ass lightly. 

“Just you wait until I get you to the car” you mewled at the threat rubbing back against him feeling his significant bulge pressing insistently at your ass 

“Is that a promise Mr Wayne?” he groaned into your neck. Turning you saw that you had indeed come first gaining both boys extra points.

“Ha I won!!” you laughed

“Yes you won, but at what cost?” you froze turning to look at him wide eyed 

“Cost? what do you mean cost? Bruce?” he just laughed pulling away from you as he waved over at the boys both of them shrinking into their shoulders at the public display you’d given everyone. He walked over to the table to hand in his numbers you followed at a safe distance

“Bruce? What cost? hey! don’t ignore me!” He did tho chuckling to himself deciding to let your mind dwell on what could be in store for you.


	7. Chapter Seven- Meeting the bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find out about Bruce’s alter-ego

Being with Bruce was a dream, honestly he was the best boyfriend you could ask for however there was something that was beginning to bother you. He was protective. Well not just him even his sons were protective of you, in a sense it was sweet? he wanted to know where you’d be at all times what time you’d be back and never felt truly comfortable unless you was staying at the manor. He wasn’t to pleased when you and jack made the move back to your apartment after the press had all settled down used to you both being a couple, luckily superman had popped up in Gotham taking the spotlight away from you both which you was grateful for and would probably kiss the man for it if you ever met him. Bruce insisted that you should stay with him a few more days which you knew would become weeks and then months. You’d declined stating you were going home it was too early to move in permanently plus you were still paying rent and was still under lease. You all but ripped his head off when he offered to pay your rent for you, you will not become financially Dependent on Bruce no matter how much he’d enjoy it, which was your latest discovery he loved taking care of you in every sense, he had stolen the phone from you when you was having a problem with your energy company who had been over charging you and was refusing to pay back anything… needless to say your cheque had arrived three days ago and he had taken all of your bills off of you and made sure you was on the best deal, you suspected he actually gave them to Alfred to sort out but there was no arguing with him, his excuse was that it was his job to look after you in the end it was easier to just let him get on with it. Tho this latest overprotective bullshit was a curfew Bruce had decided that if he let you go home it was on the condition that you had a curfew… A FUCKING CURFEW!! he said it was for your own good. You didn’t live in the best part of Gotham but there was many worse places, it had really got to you in all honesty more so because it had caused your first real argument. He was adamant that you shouldn’t leave your home after dark that anything could happen and he couldn’t loose you, for you it was the principle that just because you were together didn’t mean you had to obey him….That wasn’t even in wedding vows any more for christ sake. You felt a little bad afterwards when Bruce through his hands up stalking off into the manor claiming he needed a drink, Alfred had saved the day managing to explain where all the anger came from he had lost everything once before and didn’t want it to happen again Bruce was frightened of loosing you, not only that but you could be a target now that people knew who you was. You forget what he has been through, he had first hand knowledge of how quickly life could change his greatest fear is loosing what he loves. Safe to say you felt like a bitch for screaming back at him but you crept up to his study finding him distraught head in his hands you’d pulled him close kissing his head promising that you wasnt going any wear and you’d agreed to his request not to leave the house after dark and if you did you would tell him exactly where you would be and check in with him aswell as let him know when youd be home. That was the first night you could honestly say you’d made love and not just had sex, it was slow and full of feeling he had admitted that he half expected you to leave him which you’d laughed off quickly afterwards you both felt stronger you know had a true understanding of just how much you meant to each other.  
Tonight was one of those nights, you was invited out to dinner a celebration for Tom and his girlfriend now fiance’s engagement. Bruce had been invited but was busy… tho your not sure what with considering it was booked for 8.30pm but you just let it go, it was a small casual dinner for people at the cafe, well it had been intended to be a small and casual dinner but Bruce insisted that they should celebrate properly and had offered up one of his swanky places for the event free of charge,he was adamant that it was also an apology for not being able to make it. Tom and Lilly never thought they’d get a chance to eat there so had agreed. so here you was in a fancy restaurant toasting the couple with some imported champagne that Bruce had ordered in for the event that tasted like some strange weak grape piss. You grimaced and bared with it for the toasts then placed it down before quickly swigging your Lambrusco red swishing it a little to get rid of the taste. The dinner was going well everyone was happily enjoying the open bar awing over Lilly’s new ring that was stunning and excitedly chatting about wedding ideas. As the night winded down everyone was ready to leave. As you gathered your things you got a bad feeling, the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. Something just wasn’t right, then before anyone could make a move Five men stormed into the main seating area covered in military grade black armor faces covered with plastic looking masks and goggles waving guns around threatening you all to get to the floor which you all did people screamed as the man kept screaming orders kicking and shoving, two of them began walking the tables taking jewelry and snatching wallets that people held out trying to apease them. You looked across at Lilly who was twisting her ring panicked.

“Psst Lilly give me that!” she looked at you wide eyed shaking her head you groaned as her whispering again

“Lilly now!” you held out a hand she hesitated until you snapped your fingers at her, she handed it to you and you quickly stuffed it down your dress hiding it in your spanxs bodysuit she looked at you thankfully as you did realizing that you was going to try and conceal it for her.

“Well well who have we got here? looks like we have a bit of luck tonight boys” you cringed as you was dragged to stand in front of him. Your heart was erratic trying to jump out of your chest you took shakey breathes trying to calm down you felt like you were going to have a heart attack with how fast it was.

“Well fuck me it is! oi! leave the rest we got all we need here” the man who had ahold of you said you assumed was the leader as he was the one who had been barking orders since he came in, one of the men who was collecting replied confused

“What do you mean? Who is this bitch?”

“You mean who’s is this bitch? Its Wayne’s bunny boiler. How much you think she charges for a round” he said cupping your ass pulling you towards him you dug your heel into his foot and spat in his face then head butted him for good measure, he jumped back holding his nose sniffling you used the chance to try and run being grabbed from behind by the other male the leader growled straightening and backhanded you snapping your face to the side. 

“I wonder just how much he’d pay to have you back?” you cried out hissing as he cupped your jaw as it throbbed squeezing feeling the sting of your now split lip you moved making to strike him again, he grunted dodging then pulled back hitting you with the butt of his gun you screamed nearly collapsing vision going fuzzy at how hard you’d been hit, your captor let go only for you to be held up with a fist in your hair by the leader in front of you, you grabbed his hand clawing at it trying to get him off, they used your daze to escape dragging you from the restaurant, keeping everyone else at bay with guns aiming at them as they made it through the doors.you tired digging your heals in trying to stop them from taking you so easily but your feet dragged as more hands grabbed and tugged you trying to bundle you into the back of an all black suv. You kicked screaming lashing out and twisting the one by your head got fed up grunting he spun around holding you in a choke hold and heaved you backwards into the car you screamed again louder then you ever had before you looked up crying out. You was silenced with one swift punch in the side of your head again knocking you out. You came to as you felt yourself being jerked around you groaned as the car you was in swerved violently to the right making you thump your head on the inside of the door,you hissed and groaned trying to blink away your confusion your head throbbed, everything was too much you couldnt make sense of where you was or what was going on, you bent to the side hanging your head off of the seat to the foot well heaving you felt like you was going to be sick. The men were shouting at one another panicked screaming filled the car as they was pointing the blame to one another.

“You said she was wayne’s!!! nothing to do with HIM!!”

“SHE IS WAYNE’S! FUCK SAKE JUST KEEP DRIVING, HE’S RIGHT BEHIND US GOGOGO!!” you cringed as the shouting continued hurting your head, so was the passing lights out side of the car, you closed your eyes trying to block out the noise snapping them open as you went sliding across the seat again as the car skidded around another corner, you covered your mouth trying to stop the bile from escaping as your stomach lurched again.

“Well he isn’t shooting so maybe we can use her as a hostage” you hissed as your head moved to fast, trying to block out the shouting men who had forgotten you was there

“NO! if he sees her he will find a way to grab her…. this is the bat were talking about not some fucking cop!”

‘bat? what are they talking about?’ you thought still not thinking straight holding your head trying to stop it moving you noticed it was wet you pulled your hand back seeing blood had matted in your hair you panicked looking around seeing everyone hysterical. Then you moved slow looking out of the back window. you frowned

'what the fuck?’ you winced as the car took another turn quickly gripping the back of the seat to stay still watching as the batmobile followed effortlessly. Then you heard it a loud crack in from above, everyone held their breath for a second.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE? WHO IS THIS BITCH? GO FASTER! GO! GO! GO!” one screamed rocking forward willing the car to go faster as the driver floored it pushing the car faster.

“How does she know these guys?” another cried crawling across the seats in the car looking desperately threw the windows trying to locate who you assumed was superman considering there was only one man in the sky

“WE CANT OUT RUN HIM NO FUCKING WAY! DUMP HER!!”

“NO SHES OUR PAY DAY!”“BOSS? WHAT DO WE DO?”

“…we have no choice.. DUMP HER SHE WILL GO UNDER THE BAT, SUPERMAN WILL INTERVENE WE COULD MAKE A RUN FOR IT!, OI TAKE THAT ALLEY THERE CHUCK HER OUT AIM FOR THE BATMOBILE!!” you panicked as the car turned again a small alley that the batmobile would just squeeze through.

“NO BOSS SHES OUR ONLY GUARANTEE WERE NOT GONNA BE SHOT AT!” you screamed loud as one of the men grabbed you pushing you against the door fiddling for the handle.

“NO NO PLEASE DON’T!” you screamed trying to fight against him.

“fuck this shes not worth it , drop the dead weight” the panicking man quickly lent over you opening the door

“NONONO SHES THE ONLY REASON HE’S NOT SHOOTING!!” it was to late you felt the door give behind you and he pushed you out quickly you screamed as you fell from the car as it raced down the alley you grunted striking the tarmac winded as your back took the impact hard tearing the skin then bounced ragdolling over the concrete the last thing you remember was seeing glimpses of the stars and the screech of tires as the batmobile came hurtling towards you crying out and closing your eyes a loud crash was herd before nothing…

When you came to you groaned you was being held firm against a chest hushed voices spoke the first was behind you, you coud tell as they spoke it vibrated through you.

“Did you get them?”

“Yes they are at Gotham station… they wasn’t targeting her specifically it was a last minute decision” you frowned a little recgonizing the voices

“Thank you, for coming if you hadn’t then I’d have” the voice trailed off you felt the person behind you shake.

“Don’t… don’t do that to yourself, shes here and she’ll live I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner”

“Is she ok?”

“Yes hearts a little fast but it always is….Get it checked out apart from that cuts and bruises mostly nothing broken but her ribs are cracked on the back, she’s lucky she tucked her arms in and rolled, at that type of speed she could have done some real damage….Any way I’m needed elsewhere let me know how she gets on, call me if you need me I mean it Bruce”

'Bruce wha Where was Bruce?’ your thoughts were interrupted as they continued talking

“I will thank you again I mean it…. I owe you” there was a small gust then you winced feeling something dabb against your head you hissed trying to move away from the stinging

“No no stay still I’m not finished yet” you felt a small stinging tug on your head wound

“They will hold now and I will check them each day” your eyes tried to flutter open when you heard a hum of acknowledgment from the person you was sitting on, opening your eyes slowly you looked straight at someone you thought you’d never see again.

“Al-Alfred?” you tried looking round then hissed as you moved your head bringing your hands up to it.

“I’m gonna be sick-” quickly a small metal Bin was pulled up from behind you and held under your head as you heaved into it you cried out moaning as the action pulled on your back, you felt the person you were sitting on slowly ruffle your hair at the base of your skull, you moaned resting your head on the bin closing your eyes.

“Miss Cooke? Y/n are you okay? is it just your head and back thats sore? nowhere else?” you looked down noticing you was in a mans tshirt and sweat pants then looked up slowly

“I- yeah what happened where are we? Who changed me?” you said looking around squinting at the bright lights that seemed to reflect of off what seemed like miles of glass. Alfred sighed packing up

“You don’t remember? what was the last thing you remember?” you man behind you held his breath

“Concrete… and headlights a car? but-no it- bat-they were screaming about Batman” you closed your eye trying to remeber what had happened

“I don’t- they argued and decided to throw me under the Batmobile…. that must have been the headlights,how? wh-whats going on?! I should be dead!” you panicked a little unsure of what had happened, Alfred took the Bin from your lap setting it on the floor and crouch in front of you holding your hands

“Shh its okay now your safe, everything’s going to be fine I promise” he rubbed your hand a little then nodded over you before standing up taking the bin with him.

“I will give you two a minute” he said before making his way through a glass door and up some stairs. you frowned turning slowly trying not to hurt your aching head.

“Bruce? oh god!” you quickly latched onto him, he hugged you back tight tucking your head in his chest breathing you in kissing your head as you let go sobbing into him shaking as each sob wracked your body the anxiety and stress catching up to you, he moved you to straddle his thighs rocking with you slowly trying to calm you down.

“Shh its okay sweets, I’ve got you ,Ive got you babe your okay shh…Your okay love, I love you” he held you tight almost crushing you to his chest you hissed as he put a little to much pressure on your wounds pressing your head into the hard plastic shirt? you pulled back looking at him then focused your eyes on his chest. your eyes widened. No it couldn’t, He couldn’t be.

“what? what is-Bruce?” you questioned sniffling wiping the tears away to see clearer running your fingers across your lovers chest staring at the bat spread across it, your eyes searched his for answers. He looked guilty you hand kept running over the suits chest tracing and retracing the symbol, trying to let it sink in

“Y-you? Your batman?Bruce?” he nodded slightly casting a glance to his mask that was placed on the table beside you both your hand stopped moving as you saw the mask.

“Thats-this is why you disappear from bed at night? why you were so worried about me being out at night? and the reason you couldn’t come to the dinner tonight? Because your out-” you waved a hand around

“Patrolling..yes” you took a deep breath cupping his face running your thumb across his jaw, he moved nuzzling into your hand just happy that you was alive here with him, part of him was worried that you would walk away being a billionaire was one thing but this might be your limit.

“Okay then” he gaped at you

“What?”

“It’s okay Your batman that’s okay we can work with this, what did you expect me to do?”

“Your not going to scream at me for lying,or tell me to stop…leave me?!” you looked at hims confused unable to tell if he was angry or worried. you shook your head at him.

“No, I can understand why you wouldn’t have told me and I wont ask you to stop you save people I could never ask you to stop doing that, I wont leave you. I love you Bruce and this is a part of you, will I be worried when you leave at night? sure but its nothing I cant handle. I’m not going anywhere” he smiled bright going to hug you again

“ah! Babe-no that’s hard and I ache” he stopped as you motioned to the suit standing up placing you on your feet you watched him curious then slowly reached out touching his cape letting your fingers glide across it a little then quickly pulled back blushing when he chuckled at you.

“What sweets?” you shrugged mouth going dry when you really looked at him and realized that he seemed much bigger and intimidating in his suit you flushed a little he cocked an eyebrow at you tilting his head.

“Nothing” you said slowly picking up his mask from the table running your fingers across it.

“No come on I haven’t seen you go like this since you saw me in a tux”

“…I think I just started my list is all” you said letting your fingers skim his abdomen again he through his head back laughing then took his mask from you he took a step forward his voice deepening

“oh you like my suit do you? well i will definatly remember that” he said leaning down kissing you deep holding the back of your neck tilting your head a little to gain better access he quickly spun pressing you against the table beside you both you wince pulling away holding onto him with one hand the other going to your head.

“Shit I forgot are you okay?” you sighed

“Yes just a little fuzzy…dizzy and it hurts” he sighed calling for Alfred who seemed to pop up out of thin air

“Yes sir”

“Can you take her upstairs and help her head she needs some painkillers I will be up shortly” the butler nodded escorting you out of the bat cave once in the house he sat you on the sofa in front of a large TV showing the news he left for the kitchen.

“where are we Alfred?” he quickly got a glass of water and painkillers coming back toward you watching you look around the room glass on three sides with a room slap bang in the middle everything centered around it.

“This is one of Bruce’s houses the glass lake house, not that you can see in now its to late. He thought we should bring you here instead of the main manor in case you didn’t react well to his nightly ventures shall we say? I assume by the fact that you almost found your self ravaged in the cave that there isn’t any problems between the two of you?” you blushed a little taking the pills he offered you.

“No Alfred there isn’t I understand why he wouldn’t have told me… and I suppose the boys are well you know?"Alfred’s eyes widened not prepared for that before clearing his throat he nodded, there was no point in lying to you now he couldn’t insult you like that.

"I’m proud of him even more now if that’s possible…. besides a little secret between us I always though batman was hot” you giggled a little he chuckled sitting beside you

“Yes well lets not let him here that, we wouldn’t want his head to get any bigger than it already is”

“Yes he wouldn’t get his mask to fit” you leaned back into the seat a little you frowned as grainy footage was being played

“I-is that- Alfred is that what happened? is that me?” he looked at the screen seeing the nights events.

“Yes I’m afraid so, you was lucky Bruce called Superman to help he would have never forgiven himself if he had hit you” you watched as the footage was slowed down seeing you rolling from the car as the Batmobile skidded and swerved a little as it tried to stop then faster then you could blink superman was just there in front of you stopping the Batmobile in its tracks looking at you he nodding saying something to the Batmobile then shot off again as Bruce climbed out cradling you to him placing you in the back before taking off again. You heaved a sigh looking at Bruce who had just entered catching the last few seconds on the TV as the reporter then started explaining that the criminal’s had been delivered to the police station by superman and no one knew who the victim was or where she had been taken.

“So that he was the other person.” both males looked at you

“Downstairs I heard two voices, I suppose it was Superman?” Bruce nodded

“He saved your life, he also said your ribs are cracked and your heart was fast other then that no serious injuries” you nodded hoping the others were okay.

“Shit! Ring! who changed me? where is it? a ring there was a ring in my spanx?!” Alfred smile pulling it out of his breast pocket

“Would this be it?” you relaxed

“Yes, Its Lilly’s engagement ring they were stealing jewelry so I hid it for her” Bruce sat down beside you one arm across the back of the sofa leaning close against you.

“You stuffed it in your spanx?” he asked with a laugh you blushed

“Well I didn’t have pockets?! most dresses don’t have any! I mean where else was I meant to put up my ass?!” you said defending yourself shaking your head.

“Men!”

“You can text tom on my phone here” he said giving it you, you quickly typed in a message reading it out to Bruce so he knew your cover story, that batman had recognized you and took you to Wayne manor on your request and that you was okay minor scraps and bruises but would take a few days off and also that you still had the ring. Bruce nodded pulling you to lean on him just needing to touch you after being so close to loosening you it got him thinking again

“Sweets?”

“Yeah?”

“Move in with me” you leaned back from him a little placing a hand on his leg

“What?” he faced you

“I’m serious, I want you and Jack to move in with me theres nowhere safer, you know now and you haven’t walked away. Your the only one for me and I don’t see the point of us living apart anymore, eventually your going to move in so why wait? I love you one day I’m gonna marry you but for now move in.” you gaped at him shocked at the sincerity in his voice your face softened you rubbed along his leg, It did make sense now that you knew who he was, that must have counted for something you felt your heart swell as he mentioned marriage but you wont let yourself get to excited yet but you would give this a go, you practically live there anyway.

“Fine I see your point, but I will help around the place and i want to help towards the bills” he leaned down kissing you softly

“Great you can move in this weekend Alfred do you still have the movers number?

”“Yes sir i will call them tomorrow morning - well later today for you” Bruce smile thanking him

“Bruce didn’t you hear me I want to help with the bills” he ignored you

“I’m sorry what? No I just heard you say you’ll move in nothing after that.” he winked you sighed

“I said I’m helping!”

“Alfred did you hear that? I swore I heard something but I’m not quite sure?”

“Could have been the wind sir”

“ALFRED?! not you to?” he smirked at Bruce who laughed loud

“Hey you can have one of the studies, making into your own private little reading room or art studio”

“The one on the west wing would do sir it has good light and beautiful view over the grounds and a large fireplace

”“Thank you Alfred, as soon as your moved in you can decorate it however you like” you deadpanned at him

“your not going to let me help out at all are you?” he shook his head at you making you sigh Alfred on the other hand was ecstatic to have a lady in the house it had been to long since there was a feminine touch to the manor. "Finally someone sensible in the house!“ you giggled at Alfred’s giddy expression before he cleared his throat 

"Well- excuse me now you should relax you cant sleep after hitting your head so many times so I suggest watching some tv, I’m going to go get some sleep, If you do decide to entertain one another please bare in mind that the walls are all glass… for Y/n sake more than yours sir.” you blushed as Bruce waved him off as he left. once alone you both became quiet it was Bruce who broke the silence

“I’m sorry”

“What? What are you sorry for?”

“I wasn’t fast enough, I couldn’t get there in time. I heard your screams, didn’t know it was you but when I got to the restaurant your friends they were screaming at the police that it was you. My heart stopped thats why I called in Superman I couldn’t risk you, not for a second and in the end it was me who nearly killed you.”

“You didn’t throw me from that car Bruce love come on it was you who saved me love, like you said you didn’t want any risk so called in back up, and it was the back up you called in who stopped the car-” he gave an indignant look

“Batmobile what ever point is he wouldn’t have been there if you hadn’t called him its over anyway and as of the weekend I will be safe and sound in the manor waiting for you and the boys to come home every night."he gasped at you going to argue over the boys you placed a finger to his lips

"I already worked it out Alfred had the decency not to lie to me when I asked and I hope you do to, I love you don’t dwell on all the could have’s okay?” he smiled nodding you snuggled into him more wincing a bit then began surfing through the channels hunkering down for the remainder of the night.


	8. Chapter Eight- Brucie baby~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to top Bruce.

Bruce was down in the Bat cave working on his latest device upon taking Clark’s advice he had taken you to the hospital for a heart check up. As it turned out you do have an abnormal heart rate, an arrhythmia tachycardia no murmur or damage yet and not dangerous thank god but you needed to have it monitored. So Bruce was making you a tiny ecg, much like the ones on sports watches but as you had refused to wear one he was making one in the form of a thin flat delicate chain mail looking bracelet with a small platinum plate with Sweets engraved underneath and a small onyx on the top the bracelet was a modern looking piece small and was versatile, it would go with anything and more importantly it would send the data straight to his phone and computer wirelessly, he even set it up to log in the bat computer just to make sure it was never lost. He may or may not have also put a teeny tiny tracker on it to but you wouldn’t be privy to either just yet holding his breath as he clipped the last piece in place holding it to the inside of his wrist then outside checking the data on his phone as it lit up recording his pulse, with one last look he was satisfied he pulled it away tucking it into a velvet lined gift box bought specifically for the piece. Standing he stretched looking up at the time six am he would need to be ready to leave at eight. It was your six month anniversary and you were both going to spend the week at his own little slice of paradise, since what was now called ‘the incident’ things had changed slightly he was a little hesitant when being intimate, not that he didn’t love you or anything like that he would argue that you didn’t just own his heart, you was his heart but he was afraid of hurting you at first it was because of your injuries, then your it was your heart now he was just worried not wanting to accidentally hurt you, not only that but he was stressed, he kept on replaying that night over and over, the way he slammed the breaks but knew he wasn’t going to stop in time, all he could do was watch as you came closer and closer. He was so close to loosing you that he didn’t want to risk any harm whatsoever including in the bed room. Alfred said he was being silly that you wasn’t going anywhere and that as long as you had your safe word you was safe, he didn’t even bother to ask where Alfred had learned about that he thought he was better off not knowing. It was also Alfred who had suggested the week away together noting you was both a bit stressed with the incident then the move. So that what was happening a trip to his small private island in the Maldives, Dick was coming to stay and fill in for him on patrol. He snapped the box shut leaving the cave, when he arrived to the bed room he stopped dead seeing you sitting up reading with a travel mug you turned to him smiling.

“Hey baby, how was it tonight?” he shrugged turning closing the door.

“Not much, stopped a kidnapping and an a few assaults small things really”

“Not to the victims they wont be. I heard the boys come up earlier you stayed down there a while.” he smiled slipping off his tight tshirt strategically throwing it on the chair covering the small jewelry box as he dropped that as well.

“Yes working on something"You smiled curling your toes into the bed beneath you.

"Oh really a new gadget? Oh oh is it a lazer? Please tell me its a lazer I have always wanted to play with one like the ones in James bond!” He gave you a look

“No its not a lazer and if it was you definitely wouldn’t get your hands on it” you pouted but not for long as your favorite part of the day began it was the best bit of living here full time getting your daily dose of Bruce’s delicious body without fail, he smirked dropping his bottoms and pants in one swoop as he made his way across the room. You watched him quietly biting your lip as he snuck into the bed slowly crawling up beside you plucking your kindle from your hand snapping it shut dropping it on the side table then slid higher leaning over you taking your mug from you placing it beside the kindle. You sighed at him shivering a little as his cock brushed the top of your thigh wetting the shorts you wore to bed as it twitched to life against you.

“And just what do you think your doing Mr Wayne? you know we have a flight to catch in what two hours?” he hummed tugging on your arms leaning down to your neck whispering into your neck

“It’s my Jet it wont leave without me” you sighed pulling his face up abruptly holding him firm before pressing your lips to his, he was a little shocked to say the least but soon gave into you as you plundered his mouth forcefully taking what you wanted from him twisting and toying with his tongue before making him shiver as you ran the tip of your tongue over the roof of his mouth then sucked harshly pulling on his tongue he moaned when you pulled back. Blinking a little confused as to where that aggression had come from but you felt just how much he had liked the change of pace as you gripped his now fully erect cock between your delicate hands tugging once twice and one final third time twisting as the went rubbing over his slit making him bite off a groan arching into your hand with eager hips.Perfect.

“Well I don’t think it would be nice to keep the pilot waiting, so I’m off to have a shower and recheck my bag and you should to, I’d say sleep but you don’t have time” you said he moaned trying to grab you as you slipped out of the bed licking your lips, oh yes this trip would be incredible. You see you had fully healed from the night you discovered Bruce’s secret and had been forced to the hospital about your heart and although it wasn’t anything to worry about yet. Bruce had been very delicate with you. Not that you haven’t enjoyed the sex but it wasn’t the same, so you was stuck not sure what to do,you had already asked him but he insisted you wait a few more weeks to be sure. You wanted to do something get him so riled up that he would forget everything that has happened and ravage you once and for all. You smiled to yourself you had gone to Alfred for suggestions Alfred about what you should do to help. Alfred being the good sport he was smirked telling you to leave it with him already having a plan in mind, the next day a note had been slipped under your morning coffee with a single web address. You laughed giddy when you looked and saw a plethora of adult toys all dedicated to one kink Femdom safe to say most of the money you saved since living at the manor had brought you a whole arsenal of toys that was already at the house waiting as Alfred had arranged for it to be shipped directly there. You stopped just before walking through the door to the bathroom turning back to Bruce as he laid sprawled out on his back hand creeping to his cock that tented the blankets

“Oh and Bruce? leave that alone its mine if you don’t you’ll be sorry” you smirked at the shocked look on his face having to enter the bathroom quickly before you lost your composure and started laughing at the confused man. He through his head back cock twitching, you were up to something and he didn’t know what but what he did know is he couldn’t fucking wait. Closing his eyes he willed his raging boner to relax a little but he could still feel the tingles left by your hands. Shit. He heaved a sigh once he heard the shower, quickly getting up and hiding the bracelet in his packed bag stuffing the small box in his side pocket before beginning to get ready, he didn’t need sleep yet he could wait until the flight and would probably nap by the sea once at the island. He sighed when racing past you when you stepped out of the shower turning it cold to help settle his problem you smirked nodding at him a little.

Thirty seven hours later you found yourselves stepping off of the plane the first thing you noticed was it was hot….Fucking hot you was happy you only had a thin dress on and the second was the sight that greeted you took your breath away you stood looking at what had to be a photo because this could not be real Bruce came up behind you yawning and stretching as he had just woken up, he looked well rested for the first time in weeks. He walked behind you kissing the back of your neck hugging you close.

“You like it?

”“It-Bruce this is incredible I’ve never seen anything like this not in real life” you was awe struck by the pure white sand and crystal clear water, in front of you was a small thatched building that looked like it was for maintenance, beyond that a lush patch of brightly colored plants you could hear parrots and various other wild life in the trees and peaking thought you could see the beach. A long pier extending out with a large house at the end that you’d seen on the brochures from here you could see the slide that wrapped around it from the roof into the sea. you smiled turning to him excitedly

“Oh my god a slide? does it have one of those nets? you know the one that hangs over the water that you can lay on?” you asked jumping up a little he laughed nodding.

“Yes and the slide was for the boys when they were younger but I’m sure you will make use of it, there is an infinity pool at the back to, Jason got freaked out by the fish when he was little so I had it put in for him.” you giggled as you saw someone you didn’t recognize pick up your bags piling them into a small jeep Bruce walked you over to it holding you around the waist.

“Jason really? was he frightened of them?”

“No I wouldn’t say frightened, he just didn’t like the idea of them touching him, he loved watching them hence the pool is glass he would dive holding the top with his goggles and snorkel I was even considering getting some coral around it to encourage more but the more fish would have drawn sharks and I decided against it not with the boys.” you snapped your head to him as you sat side by side in the Jeep as it started moving down the dirt road towards the house.

“Sharks? do they come close?” he patted your thigh at the cute expression

“Don’t worry most are babies…Tho there was that hammer head that swam straight into the glass pool that one time, and the reef shark of 08 he hung about for a few days swimming below the house I wouldn’t let the boys out it was quiet big, turns out they were fucking feeding it! Well Dick was, wanted to tame it and brag to everyone that he had a pet shark.” you laughed you could imagine them sneaking out throwing food at the dangerous creature.

“Was that when Jason asked for the pool by any chance?” you said slyly as the jeep rounded the corner pulling out of the trees to the beach parking by the huge pier. You glanced along the beach noticing a large sunken area with a curved stone wall with wooden bench wrapped around it and huge sunken firepit full of smooth glittering stones. You jumped out of the car following Bruce down the the pier both taking your suitcases and rolling them behind you as you walked hand in hand down the long wooden structure hearing the jeep drive off back towards the airfield.

“Never though about it but yes it was it must, have scared him. I only found out they was feeding the damn thing when I caught Dick trying to get in the water with it,the silly little sod was adamant that he had 'tamed the beast’ I only just dragged him out of the water in time. I can tell you he didn’t try that again after the hiding he got.” you chuckled but felt sorry for the boy. You finally arrived at the sleek modern villa upon entering you sighed in relief as the aircon was in full swing cooling the house to a comfortable tempature, it was one story the whole back of the building was huge panes of glass giving an uninterrupted view of the sea beyond it was open planned with the master bedroom on the far left of the house and two rooms for the boys on the far right in the middle was an open plan light and airy kitchen with center island and dining table in front and large living room with sunken u shaped sofa facing a fireplace with tv above, out side you could see the pool and large hammock net beside it to the left was a set of stairs integrated into the side of the house you assumed it was for the slide. It was beautiful he directed you through to the bed room placing your bags down you gasped as the view was stunning you almost felt like you was just skimming the clear water.

“Bruce this is-its beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like this” he smiled approaching you slowly placing his hands on your shoulders pulling you back against him.

“Good I’m glad you like it, I’m going to have a quick shower and change I will be right back” you nodded turning giving him a deep kiss before letting him go. Once he left through the door you moved fast finding your order that Alfred said was in here and ripping it open finding your toys, you guessed that you had around ten minuets which was enough you raced to the bed with the box quickly unwrapping what you assumed was the comfort hand cuffs, basically normal click hand cuffs with a soft lining they had a quick release to you noted you gave them the once over the chain between them was think so hopefully they would contain him, not wasting time you quickly threaded them threw the bars of the head bored looping it around twice and stuffed it down beside the mattress out of sight then repeated with two separate cuffs on either side of the base board. You quickly made your way back to the box pulling out your other goodies quickly fiddling with them figuring out how each thing worked and moved crawling under the bed finding a plug socket and plugged in the rechargeable wand and plug vibrator you sighed standing back up doing another round of the room checking everything was hidden. Smiling you fist pumped the air and pulled out the final thing you had got the the cherry on the smutty cake as it were. It looked a little tight but you could make do quickly stuffing it back in the box and fished out the rest from your suitcase then kicked it across the room out of the way. You panicked slightly trying to remember everything you had seen in the videos. You had planned this for just over a week using the time he was away at night to watch ridiculous amounts of femdom porn wanting to get this spot on. You knew he would like this just from the way he got turned on when you became as he called it 'Mama bear’ you took a deep breath you could do this. You’d pay for it later .but you could do this. You kicked off your shoes and dress lying on the bed in only your panties you had forsaken your bra on the flight you turned facing away from the bathroom door staring out to the sea, it calmed you hearing the waves in the distance and the soft laps of water on the columns holding the house up just below the floor you nearly drifted off to sleep. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Bruce came waltzing in clad in only a towel.“All ready and waiting for me love? I thought we could go relax in the Jacuzzi for a bit but if you insist, after all I do owe you for yesterday” he said quickly throwing the towel away and crawling on the bed you rolled over to meet him half way kissing him lightly at first before moving slowly sitting up deepening the kiss you moaned as he bit your lip sucking it then released opening your mouth you welcomed him letting him explore your mouth slowly before you latched on to his tongue sucking it quickly and biting it lightly rolling over to lounge across him he smirked cupping your ass as you moved straddling him you looked down noticing he was already half hard.smirking you shuffled up sitting on his cock trapping it between your covered pussy and his own abdomen a leaning over kissing him again slowly clasping his hands maneuvering them up past his head. Distracting him by running kisses across his jaw suckling and biting harshly making him moan the he returned the favor sucking a dark mark on your neck. Yes almost there. You guided his hands further across the pillows and grinded on him making sure to keep him occupied then CLICK! he flinched jerking his arms pulling his face away from you. You giggled at the shocked look on his face

“ERR Babe wh-what are you doing there hun?” he asked there was a tremor to his voice. you grinned at him leaning down to him again kissing his chest.

“I want to play Brucie baby~ You see you’ve been gentle and I just don’t know what I have to do to get you to rough me up a bit. First I thought if I was a good girl you’d reward me, fuck me stupid again like you did before. I know you was worried that you’d hurt me again but sometimes a bit of pain is good. Soooo I thought that I’d show you.” you winked at him crawling backwards down the length of his body leaving soft kisses. He stared mouth open speechless as you slid off of the bed, you could see it in the way his pupils were blown, eyes clouded with lust he was enjoying himself and the slight bobbing of his semi erect cock was a very good indicator. He shook his head laughing a little and smirked.

“Oh you think you can top me baby girl because you have a set of handcuffs? Fine I will play along give me your best shot”

“Oh baby, you are so going to regret that” you smiled bending down licking your lips as you quickly cuffed each of his ankles spreading him open you tutted and walked across the room to the box pulling out a two little elastic rings towards him,he visibly flinched and gulped a little as you stalked to the bed holding the toys.

“Hey wh-where did you get that? How do you even know what that is? my sweet lovely little girlfreind, you know I love you right babe?” you giggled sitting on the bed as he tested his cuffs trying to shift away from you as you ran the tip of a finger up and down his lower abdomen.

“Of course I know you love me I love you to and I’m pretty sure this is on your list isn’t it? the big bad bat of Gotham who is always in control day and night wants to take the back seat once in a while? to be completely at my mercy for once?” he nodded a little swallowing dryly still trying to get his head around the fact that you, tiny innocent y/n had cuffed him to the bed and was stroking his stomach getting him ready for a fucking cock ring. You giggled placing your hand on the crown of his cock rubbing and teasing him with the pads of your fingers making his hiss arching leaning down licking at him then slowly dragged the tips of your nails up and over his whole length until finally he rose fully erect and ready, you made quick work of placing the cock ring over him rolling it down the pulled both balls through it gently moving him through the tight loop letting go he moaned as it started squeezing him tight then you moved quick placing the second one at his base trapping his balls between the two elastics you parted with a kiss and nip to them making him arch off the bed groaning loud panting heavy, he hissed as they constricted his heated flesh keeping him pointing directly up. You then tapped the head lightly sucking on it once then pulled away.“Now I will be right back just going to freshen up.” you said walking of to the side lifting your new outfit ignoring his protests listening as he tugged at the bonds swearing as he realized he might not be able to break away. He was fucked utterly fucked but oh boy was he going to enjoy it, this was his darkest deepest fantasy that no woman had ever even attempted, in his playboy years he had always been treated like a sugar daddy, they expected him to top each time ,they were desperate just wanting him to dominate them, control them and then fuck them silly. It was a secret desire that he was almost ashamed of, absolutely no one new not even Alfred who knew everything about him. He absolutely loved topping it was his thing but every now and then he wants to be topped, the idea of you using him, controlling him.

“UGH fuuuck” he cried out as the thought made his cock harden bouncing a little as he was held high moaning and twitching as he tried to focus on his breathing instead of the tight delicious throbbing of his cock. Meanwhile you entered the bathroom putting on your new outfit, well you use the term outfit loosely it was one of those cute goth girl type harnesses that looped in v’s across your breasts wrapping up around your neck in a choker and matching thong you paired it with Bruce’s favorite stocking and garter set thick band of lace wrapped around your waist attached to matching lace trimmed stockings and killer heels- he liked you in heels- then ruffled your hair applying you expensive red long wear lipstick, this particular one needs a special lipstick remover and had also been a new purchase just for this. You grabbed the last item a fierce looking black riding crop. oh yes this was worth epilating for. You felt so ready for this your insides aching for him if everything went to plan you’d be thoroughly fucked out by the end of the day then took a deep breath pushing aside your own arousal. Not yet today was for Bruce. Hearing the rattle of the cuffs a and a deep frustrated moan. You opened the door strutting to wards the bed watching him whither trying to tug himself free, he hadn’t noticed you yet you licked your lips in anticipation. Excellent. you quickly brought the crop down on the v above his angry looking cock making him hiss and stop mouth agape as he saw you.

“Fuck me” he said drinking in your form you smirked sitting on the bed running the tip of the crop up his neck pressing on his jaw to close it humming at him.

“Not yet baby we’ve only just started, oh honey that looks uncomfortable~” you said tapping his red swollen cock with the crop quickly he grunted, couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you got up and walked around the bed sliding beneath it you came back up resting your head on your elbow on the bed level with his face

.“I almost feel bad about what I’m going to do you you. But this is a lesson you need isn’t it love?” you watched his eyes widen as you lifted your hand holding a Pink wand vibrator. His breath hitched yep he was definitely completely and utterly fucked with capital F. He moaned

“No nono Sweets come on! that’s not fair!” You smirked at him as he growled tugging on the cuffs again.

“OH but it is Brucie it is fair, pay back is a bitch and so am I” You picked up the crop striking him across the stomach with it leaving red strips across him then once lightly on the fat head of his cock as you moved taking your place between his spread thighs. Stroking him lightly barely touching him swirling your fingers around him making him swear at your cool hands.

“Today my love you are not Bruce Wayne, you are not the bat or even the boss. No today you are a little subby, little Brucie baby and lastly but definitely not least you are my toy!” You smiled as he grunted loud trying to buck, tho you wasn’t sure if it was away or towards your hand.

“Im counting on you using my safe word if things get to much for you ,you remember what it is?” You asked him still stroking him slowly pressing your fingers every so often as you twisted making sure to rub the sensitive underside of his head a little making him hiss and groan

“Brownies” you smiled leaning down ghosting your breath on him. Letting one hand slip to the apex of your own thighs shuddering as you made contact with your engorged clit rubbing lightly coaxing small gasps and moans.

“Good boy, such a good boy” before you licked at his slit he groaned thrusting up trying to penetrate your mouth. You pulled back scraping him with your teeth collecting some precum along the way making a point of sticking out your tongue to him showing him his own seed before swallowing it licking your lips tutting you moved your hand clenching your hand around him reprimanding him.

“OH baby you want my mouth? you’ll have to behave then and I might let you have it” he swore when you placed the wand sneakily beneath both rings pressing it tightly against the flesh below his balls flicking it on.

“OH FUUUCK shitshit thats-Ahh!” he grunted torn between trying to press down and pull away as the vibrations traveled from his root to tip making the elastics tremble against one another teasing his trapped cock, you smiled wickedly before flicking it up not one but two levels enjoying the cry that ripped from deep in his chest, it was an unexpected pleasure watching as his whole upper body tensed curling his muscles bulging trying to free himself he panted a few deep breaths then held his breath grunting before panting quickly again whining trying to rut into it. Quickly you pulled it away before he could cum giggling as he through himself back on the bed panting already covered in sweat you didn’t give him long to recover before pressing it hard to the swollen balls peaking taught from between the rings. The reaction was immediate this time his whole body ceasing, locking and trying to squirm away all at once. Slowly you moved it up to his weeping head rolling it around in delicate circles he grunted throwing his head back into the pillows turning his head to his bicep biting down trying to stifle his moans but couldn’t hold back for lone as you tortured him with slow deliberate strokes.

“OH FUCK PLEASE! Pleaseplease baby fuck yes I’m so close! NO! NONONO” Just as he started rocking moaning higher and more desperate you pulled away pouting at him you wriggled on your knees rubbing your thighs together watching him fall apart was the most arousing thing you’d ever seen, unable to take it anymore as you soaked your own thighs you spoke.

“You know your right its not fair” you quickly straddled him placing the wand beneath your swollen folds then pressed down rubbing on it. You moaned as Bruce thrashed beneath you trying to touch .So close yet so far. You as you rocked on the toy crying out as the vibrations made your swollen clit ache and swell with need but at the same soothed you as your pussy clenched leaking on the toy panting softly.

“OH! that’s it fuck yesyesyes” you leaned forward hands on his chest looking straight in his eyes mouth open as you tensed quivering feeling his muscles tense the wand low enough on his abdomen to tease the muscles of his pelvis tensing forcing his cock to throb and move before he knew what was happening he was arching shouting his pleasure as he came for the first time bucking despite the cock ring still holding him at a full attention. You laughed at him as you carried on thrusting wildly on him leaning down more to kiss at his open mouth. He met you in a ferocious battle of tongues desperate for any contact he could get panting and shivering. You stopped yourself short gasping sliding off of him taking the toy with you. You would wait.

“Oh baby look at all this mess?” You said flicking off the wand you wouldn’t need it now. He panted hissing through his teeth as you began to crawl over him sucking him sharply making him yelp out.

“FUUUCK NONONO BABY DONT IT’S TO MUCH-AHH UGH UGH NO PLEEEAASSEE!” You chuckled as he fought desperate to get away and stop you, ignoring him you pushed onto him swallowing him down until, your nose was flush against him moaning loud onto him he cried out higher then you had ever heard him then pulled back slowly bobbing onto him he panted cried and swore as you continued using your lips as you ran along his length popping off of him he went lax but only for a second choosing to torture his sensitive cock with your hand two fingers at first squeezing him keeping your pumping thumb on the vein underneath it he shook, thighs tensing and quivering his upper body tense a flush of deep red almost purple creeping down his body.

“BITCH! OH JESUS!Your a fucking bitch you OOOHHH NOO PLEASE! WAIT! Im gonna fuck-shit FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! fuck you so hard you’ll be bed bound for days!” You laughed

“Im counting on it! Aww baby is it sore? Goood I want it to HUUUURT!” Then fisted him with both hands pumping as fast as you could go your pussy clenched as you drove him beyond pain to the pleasure beyond it he cried throwing his head back cumming a second then third time in what seemed under a minute you stopped then puling away.

“Oh wow that was hot look at all this baby, Is it all for me? So good but whats this my love? Your still hard that must mean you want more musn’t it?” You said scooping up his cum before rubbing it over his torso he groaned pitifully at you shaking his head still trying to catch his breath you crawled up him quickly sliding your thong to the side impaling yourself on him squealing as his hard cock stretched you burning you from the inside out he tensed and shuddered beneath you looking up with tears in his eyes.

“FUUUUUUUUCK no babe I cant! NONONONONOOOO!” You just licked your lips bouncing on him rotating your hips grinding your clit on him then changed direction forcing him to hit that spot making your eyes roll back you placed your hands either side of his head grinding on him panting breathy moans in his ear.

“Fuck are you gonna cum again Brucie? Come on love do it for me” you moaned loud and clenched around him tight making him whimper unable to speak he just nodded

“Good, such a good boy for me now I want you to cum! To fill me like never before you can just imagine it cant you love fucking me full, so I drip with you for days oh YES! FUCK UGH BABY PLEASE AAHHH!” you tucked your head in the crook of his neck rocking desperately against him as the change in angle brushed both your g spot and cervix you moaned tensing closing your eyes as you tummy quivered and you felt the heat move lower finally reaching your pussy you grunted as you came around his cock twitching as your walls fought to milk him he opened his mouth in a silent scream cumming for the forth time jerking into you tight heat as you came undone over him. You panted laying on him catching your breath as you came down from your high, giggling rolling off of him as he chuckled lightly closing his eyes you thought that was enough for today he looked utterly exhausted you lay beside him kissing his heaving chest patting his stomach

“I love you Bruce” he leaned down kissing your head

“I love you to Sweets, can you uncuff me now think we both need to relax in the Jacuzzi with some wine now” you hummed in response moving to the bottom of the bed releasing his legs then using the quick release on the hand cuffs. With precise movements you was maneuvered far to quickly for your liking being thrown over his shoulder he growled ripping off the cock rings hissing.

“Wha? Bruce how are you?” You was interrupted with a harsh spank on your pussy whining you moved your hands trying to cover yourself as you was dumped in the sunken hot tub out on the deck, grabbed again from behind as you surfaced the shaking your hair out blindly grabbing for anything using your confusion he pulled harshly at the thong snapping it clean off throwing it on the deck. He held both arms behind you pressing you to kneel on one of the hot tub seats knees spread and bending you forward slightly having your ass hang just over the bottom of the seat ,gulping as a very pissed of Bruce towered over you from behind gripping your throat restricting your air flow holding you still leaning his chest into you.

“B-Brucie?” He dug his fingers in to your neck before growling into your ear"Shut the fuck up woman! You really thought I’d let you get away with that?“ He moved shuffling his still hard cock to your sopping entrance that was still twitching tapping it on your clit, sliding up and down between your lips, your walls spasmed and quivered, he was definitely going to make you pay and you couldn’t wait.

"OH GOd! plEASE FUCK MEE! please Bruce I want your cum! PLEASE fill me again I want it!”

“You think your getting this cock Up your greedy cunt after that? Oh baby no, I’m gonna fuck your ass good and proper, your going to feel me for days, your pussy might not be worthy of my cock right now but I can do this” you screeched as he started the jets realizing why he held you here as a powerful jet sent a constant stream of water up to your pussy massaging your poor clit you curled into yourself letting out a long drawn out groan pressing into him he chuckled as you cried out loud, it was incredible and painful all in one as the water massaged your swollen flesh you rocked and withered against it

“OH OH FUCK BRUCE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE IM SORRY!” He smiled licking at your neck making sure to stand firm holding you still as you moaned and panted before he used on hand to line himself up with your tight pucker his blunt head pressing hard in warning your eyes widened tilting back mouth open in one continuous cry with out wasting time he lurched forward past the tight ring of muscle grunting as the tight ring nearly chocked his cock he rocked slowly feeding you inch after inch.

“Oh baby girl your so tight shit yes fuck! You want to be fucked full? Well baby girl there was no need for all of this You could have asked.” You whimpered moaning as he drove in deeper filling you to the hilt you grunted in pain as he pressed his balls to your cheeks, as painful as it was the jets directed to your clit abusing it eased you overall experience you panted gasping and whining as he fucked you harshly not giving much care to you as he pulled and pushed his way up into you, and you love every second of it moaning loud as the water lapped at you you screamed trying to wriggle away from him as your body trembled your walls clenched so tight they almost cramped in on themselves as you was left empty as you came looking up at him tears rolling down your face as he carried on fucking into your sore ass, not letting you escape the jet below you moving down to spit into your open mouth. The filthy gesture made you clench again around nothing in the middle of your orgasm you whined frustrated and over sensitive panting harshly as he pulled out of you tipping you further forward bending you completely over the side you stared into the clear ocean below as he moved forward plowing into your swollen abused pussy

“AH SHIT BRUCE PLEASE I CANT” he growled at you

“You can and you fucking WILL! UGH! SHIT! yesyesyes take it babe ah ah ah!TAKE IT BABE COME ON YOU WANTED THIS NOW YOU’VE GOT IT” you shivered clenching your hands and curling your toes as he battered your cervix pressing down as he went to stroke your sensitive soft spot, still trembling you shouted out as your clit throbbed an your pussy hummed to life as he took you above and beyond anything you’d felt with him before, one hand was gripping your ass as he thrusted forward with no mercy legs shaking as the water jet used to torment you now pulsed over his balls as he pounded into you. You wailed as he moved his hand to your clit pinching and tugging on it forcing you to orgasm again this time his hips stuttered and with one last pound forward he lifted your knees off of the seat completely forcing you to straighten your legs holding his hands on the edge of the deck either side of you holding trapping you pushing stretching your cervix forcing the tip of his cock inside before he came you screeched loud as he did feeling his hot cum spurt into your fluttering womb he held you still as you panted in shock of what just happened still feeling him twitching inside of you.

“Thats it THATS IT!! FUCK FUCK GOOD GIRL! AH AH yesyesyes shit shit! You feel that? UGH! Thats what you get! My.Fat.Cock deep inside of you, marking you as mine! Because that what you are my little slut! Mine to fuck and fill as I see fit, you wanted to be full now you are and if you let so much as one drop escape I will drag you to the bed and start all over again and again until you learn to keep my cum inside of you where it belongs!” He ground himself against your stinging clit laughing as you whined

“Bruuuuce I’m sore” he kissed your back

“Good I wanted it to hurt” he threw your own words back at you nipping your ear load before pulling out you hissed when he twisted to sit in the water with you on his lap cradling you to his chest kissing you.

“I love you babe , that was the best sex we have had in a long time isn’t it?” You nodded cupping his jaw kissing it.

“Yeah… sorry if I was to much I kind of got into it… more than I thought I would actually” its true you was surprised at how much it had turned you on to have him to the point of tears. He smiled rubbing your back his other hand moving to change the jets to a low hum massaging your tired muscles.

“Nonsense you were perfect, it was incredible more than i could have ever hoped for, but where did you get the stuff? And where the fuck did you learn about all this femdom stuff?“ You blushed twiddling his light dusting of chest hair smileing coyly at him.

"Well Alfred slipped me a note with a web address on it and that was all she wrote.” You kissed him as his face dropped

“WHAT? Alfred as in Alfred Alfred? The man who raised me Alfred? Our Alfred?” You giggled nodding he sighed

“Holy shit” you sat up tugging your new harness off wincing as you saw the red marks it left where your large breasts were pressing on it he looked down hissing on your behalf running a finger across it.

“And I watched a shit load of femdom porn when you was out patrolling, I planned this for over a week … nearly two I just wanted us to go back to the way we used to have sex, wanted to prove to you that I’m fine now, you don’t have to worry about hurting me, I promise I will stop you if its too much the only way I could think of was to top you, so you knew what it was like you know?” He nodded as you leaned against him resting your head on his chest.

“I definitely understand, I’m sorry I just got so caught up in wanting to make sure you was completely healed, I was considering asking superman to come and double check that your ribs were fine, that’s when Alfred pulled me aside telling me I was being stupid and suggested this trip.” You scoffed then froze “Wait he suggested this trip? He told me it was you? And he-THAT LITTLE SHIT! Bruce he has had us both over!” You growled then pouted

“Come again?” You snorted at him

“Not yet love still tender” he bellowed a laugh at that

“Any way what I mean is he suggested the trip gave me the website link and arranged for the stuff to be hear for our arrival…. he set us up, and to be honest I’m greatful but damn your butlers pretty cunning… I suppose its true the butler really did do it.” Bruce belly laughed

“Hey I’ve got something for you” he said before standing taking you with him you giggled as he carried you to the bed room placing you on the bed softly leaving with a kiss kneeling routing around in his case pulling out his gift.

“Here I made this for you, I know I shouldn’t worry but I do” you took the box tentatively opening it seeing a beautiful silver chainmail bracelet with small plate and strategically placed onyx. You gasped slowly pulling it out.

“Bruce? What I don’t know what to say its beautiful” he sat beside you placing it on your wrist smiling as it fit perfect, not that he doubted the fit he may have measured your wrist when you was sleeping.

“Its a heart monitor and sends the data to my phone computer and even the bat computer, so I wont worry as much, the hospital said to monitor it but going to the hospital for and ecg every three months wasn’t good enough for me so I made this, I want you to wear it as much as possible, its water proof so you can swim and shower with it.Happy six month anniversary” You leant forward kissing him deeply and pulled away admiring your new bracelet.

“Thank you I feel bad I didn’t get you anything” he bellowed a laugh

“Babe you gave me the best orgasm of my life and I got to fuck your ass that’s plenty trust me, tho if your really that upset I wouldn’t say no if you bent over again for me” you squeaked blushing slapping his chest

“Oh? Whats all this then? How can you go from being a hot sexy mistress to a innocent little baby doll in what ten minutes?"you pouted pushing on him whining embarrassed. Then you heard a small beep below the bed you froze. You had forgotten about that. Bruce looked at you curiously then went under the bed sighing as he came up holding the specially designed prostate massager you chuckled nervously as he cock an eyebrow at you.

"Were you gonna try and stick this up my ass?” You shrugged

“Hehe well I err funny thing-sort of? maybe…..The guys on the videos liked it….. So I kind of you know thought I’d try it.” You explained rubbing the back of your neck as he just stared.

“Haha no. Absolutly not, you are not sticking anything up my ass babe.” He said placeing it beside the bed. You pouted muttering under your breath

“Like you’ll have a choice when I do.” He snapped his gaze at you.

“What was that? You want it up yours? well why didn’t you say babe” your eyes bugged out as he stepped towards you grinning mischievously, you screamed giggling getting off the bed running out into the deck as he chased you diving at you plunging you both into the pool. You giggled as he held you against him in the water holding your ass as you wrapped your legs around him kissing one another.

“I love you so much you know I’d do anything for you right?” he asked staring straight into your eyes you nodded

“I love you to Bruce honestly couldn’t imagine ever being with out you,I truly believe your my soulmate” he smiled pressing his forehead to yours closing your eyes you stayed there with him just enjoying being held. Then Bruce had to ruin the sweet moment.

“Soo hammock sex yes or no?” You deadpanned pulling away

“Let me guess its on your list?” He shook his head

“Nope not that list… I have a different list for holidays” you groaned shaking your head at him swimming to the edge on the pool watching the colorful fish swim just beyond the glass.

“Tomorrow? Lets just relax for today” he swam up beside you crossing his arms on the rim of the glass.

“Fine by me” you both stayed there enjoying the peaceful surroundings. You was content thing were definitely back to normal. you snuck another kiss pulling yourself up to the glass beside him as he held you by the waist leaning on him looking at your new bracelet twinkly in the sun.


	9. Chapter Nine- My mothers recipe book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see your bosses true colours and quit

Alfred sighed walking into the master bedroom tray carrying two large coffees and a few sheets of paper printed from the computer. He was not looking forward to this. Not one bit he had managed to keep the boys quiet about it for the time being but now was the time, there had been...articles online from uncredited news outlets which he knew both you and Bruce avoided with a passion things could be said online which couldn't be printed, cruel and vicious things. But this time they had slipped up big time and he had a name. There had been personal things mentioned in these articles, things that only someone close to you would know at first this online tabloids scoop had been harmless or coincidence, stating the area where you grew up, school you went to and your previous apartment then it became more personal silly things at first, favorite brands, hangouts previous jobs and qualifications and where you work now that caused a few problems now you had to be picked up after shifts by either him Bruce or Dick. you'd mentioned that it had become worse somehow they knew where you were most of the time when you were out on your own places become overrun with the paparazzi having to be picked up by Dick from your favorite take away joint a few days ago when out of nowhere there was camera's everywhere then the next day horrid articles over your nonexistent weight gain and the 'cravings' for the pregnancy that also didn't exist. But this....this was worse probably the worst article to come out, it was an article on how your parents died and how you took on Jack... Going in to detail on how you 'blamed superman' for their death, which could blow up in everyone's face. Alfred was livid but vindicated this time their source was named accidentally he had managed to print it off before it was corrected, a statement was already being circulated that this was fake news, you did not blame anyone for the death of your parents and this was the doing of a vicious woman trying to cause you trouble. Thankfully Clark had got wind of it and was already working on something to help. But Alfred will not be settled until everything was cleared up in the courts. Sighing he opened the door to the master bedroom you was curled up in bed tears streaking your face Bruce was trying to comfort you but Alfred could tell he was furious.

"I suppose you have seen it? then I am already on it I've taken the liberty to have a statement sent out that you don't blame anyone for their passing, Mr Kent is also already working on something to show the truth." Bruce nodded stiffly you just sniffed rubbing your eyes making Alfred gripped the tray tighter this was not going to be easy to say.

"Who? WHO WOULD DO THIS?" you threw the tablet down on the bed Bruce tried to calm you down

"We will find out who sweets I promise-" Alfred crossed the room placing the tray down then lifted the paper

"It was your boss Y/n" you and Bruce snapped your gazes to the Englishman

"What- How do you know?"

“She was named as their source then it quickly changed I managed to print it off before it was changed tho...I have been watching these articles, Damien and Jack found them just after your kidnapping at first it was harmless but then it got more and more personal here see for your self this is the first one they put up before they corrected it" you took the paper from him with a shaky hand glaring there in black and white was your bosses name as there close source.

"Why would she do this? you know what don't answer that I'm going to work" you strode past the two men Bruce followed you over to the dresser.

"Sweets we can handle this-" you turned abruptly to him making him flinch when he saw your face you was seething

"I know that I'm going in to talk just talk and there is something there that I need t pick up before anything happens nothing more I promise"

"I can come with you-"

"Bruce honey you have to be at the tower today I will be fine....okay I will be calm but shes done a lot of damage here, I'm getting death threats on twitter! she doesn't get to breeze through this no fucking way shes going to look me in the eye and tell me why!" Bruce nodded knowing that you wasn't going to let this go.

"Alfred can take you....take Tim just in case" you nodded pulling your pajama top off ignoring the way Alfred shielded his eyes with the article just in time making Bruce scoff

"Tim why whats he gonna do?....oh yeah I forgot" you quickly slipped on a black pair of leggings and oversized sweater and left the room calling for Tim to get his ass out of bed.

"I will look after her sir and I will have eyes on the whole thing" Bruce nodded"Thank you Alfred I know you will take care of us you always have" Alfred smiled at him leaving the room with your coffee taking to the kitchen. twenty minuets after Bruce left you was in the back of the rolls Royce sitting wound up Damien was as stiff as a board next to you Jack had tagged along to looking just as angry fists clenched, Tim was supposed to come but once Damien heard what had happens he had....insisted Tim tried to reason with him but...apparently when it come down to it Damien is the one in the family not to fuck with as Tim had backed down pretty fast and by pretty fast you meant as soon as he looked into the younger boys eyes.

"Boys please relax your making me nervous, we are just going to talk I want answers"

"That’s such a bitch thing to do tho, to bring mom and dad into it..." you looked to jack he was as sad as he was angry it made you worse...you were out for blood today no one fucks with your family. Damien was worrying you, he was quiet calm and you could feel waves of....well you didn't know what it was but it was making you want to run ad hide from him yourself, killer instinct or just pure unadulterated wrath and violence coiled tight in the small teen your blood would have run cold if you hadn't been so angry yourself.

"Dami? you alright there bud?" he turned stiffly his eyes said it all he was not alright he was pissed biting at the bit to fuck this woman up. Shit. you didn't have all the details but you know Damien was raised to be , well putting it bluntly a killer and from little bite you heard he was pretty good at it.

"I'm fine, this woman how long have you worked for her?"

"Shit its gotta be five years nearly six" Damien nodded then looked back out of the window you was here her car was out the front. you took a deep breath seeing the barrage cameras out the front all of them held one of the cafes takeaway cups in hand. 

"Would you like me to pull around the side?"

"No I am not afraid, I wont let her see me run its time to grow up...If I want to be with Bruce this is what it means,I have to let them know me and I will stand on my own two feet" Alfred faltered stopping the car you cleared your face and before the butler had a chance to get out to open the door you were out of the car Damien and Jack close behind the Alfred who tried pushing to catch up as the paps smothered you. You bit your lip moving forward willing them all away as it got to much then Damien locked his hand in yours squeezing Jack held your arm, you locked eyes with them and smiled you wasn't alone. With a deep breath you turned around abruptly holding your head high and spoke clearly to the manic reporters who was shouting questions waving and yelling to get your attention.

"EXCUSE ME! that's better I apologize for shouting like that, I just wanted to get your attention, I promise to answer all your questions in a few moments but I've left something important at work and would appreciate you allowing me to pick it up first if that's okay with you" You felt a burst of confidence when you managed to get their attention quieting them one man scoffed 

"What are you going to get?"

"My mothers recipe book" they all looked stumped a ripple of whispers surrounded you all

"How do we know you'll come back out?" you blinked looking at the other man who had asked and then nodded to the car

"My rides out here I wont be getting far without it" they all quieted down nodding letting you pass. Alfred stood a little stumped the confidence you had used he hadn't seen before he quickly jogged to catch up behind you entering the cafe. as you made your way in you headed straight for the kitchen Alfred lingered by the door making sure the small hidden camera in his jacket had a clear shot of what was going to happen in the small kitchen. as you walked in you noted that your boss was milling about the kitchen you smiled like nothing was wrong and walked over to where your mothers hand written recipe book was and tucked it into your bag .

"Y/n where are you going with that?" you faced her smiling

"Oh Damien likes the blue berry marzipan muffins so going to try and convert it into pancakes that way Alfred technically whine about muffins for breakfast." you said motioning to Damien who looked at you confused but nodded anyway you winked at him, then handed your bag to Jack who was standing behind Alfred.

"Ooh they would be good tell me how they turn out and we could do them here" you laughed a little at the woman, she had no idea

"I might just do that, tag you in twitter or face book...Bruce was talking about me getting my own shop around here after I made some at home" she looked at you from the top of her eyes 

"Oh really?" you laughed and leaned forward 

"Yeah but you know me no head for business...but I have got a head for other things you know I'm an overthinker its quite good actually I can figure things out pretty quick" sensing something was wrong she gulped and stopped doing the order forms leaning on the counter

"Is everything okay?" you moved a little and leaned back crossing your arms letting you smile fall into what must have been a nasty face as she swallowed

"I don't know how about you tell me" she laughed nervously trying to wave you off

"What do you mean whats happ-"

"Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much did they pay you? I hope it was a lot." you said looking around the kitchen slowly as if really seeing it for the first time, falling apart tiles, a tap that leaks, flickering light and dirty grout could do with being ripped out and starting again.

"Do what?"

"You know what? that articles online I know it was you" she laughed shaking her head

"I haven't done any articles I think your getting a little big headed aren't you? not everyone cares about you, " you nodded slyly

"They didn't tell you did they? you were named yesterday in the one about my Parents" the color drained from her face and she stuttered.

"Wh-what?! they said they wouldn't do that!" you stood tall smirking at her the smug feeling didn't last long as you realized this woman who had been like a second mum to you had betrayed you, literally put a price tag on your trust and sold it.

"So you have been giving out information about me...gossiping about me to the tabloids..Why Why would you do that?" she had the decency to look a little ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry, they offered money for an interview when I was seen at the Restaurant with you...At first it was harmless and I thought I could ramp up business if I let people know where you worked...it escalated from there" you closed your eyes trying to calm yourself down Damien growled loud at the woman but you placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back a little.

"Escalated your damn right it escalated You gave out my old address! what if me and Jack was still there and better yet why was you telling them where I was? they followed me for days! and rumors of pregnancies?" She flinched going to walk around the center island in the kitchen making to hug you but you took a step back, eyes searching hers for remorse but all you saw was the panic of a woman caught out.

"Do you know I had to talk Bruce down from that one he wasn't even angry that he was the last to know! he was over the moon that we might have a child on the way and I had to break his heart and sit him down in our room and explain to him I wasn't pregnant that it was a lie! only to find out it had come from one of my closest friend's. Do you know what its like to do something like that to someone you love? to upset them like that he was crushed ...And if that wasn't enough you had to bring up my parents! you didn't even know them and you know how I feel about the whole thing and about superman!" she shook her head

"I know you don't blame him for their death, I never said you did I swear I just said that you still found it hard without them here, that you wished they were here to see jack grow up that's all I swear" you shook your head.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you...these five years how much was it worth? you put a price on my trust..." she ran a hand threw her hair huffing anxiously

"I'm sorry I never meant for it to go this far...I needed the money" you laughed "You needed the money nearly eleven hundred a day goes in that till and you needed the money? sorry if I don't buy that." she got defensive looking you up and down

"Well its not like you would understand" you shook your head

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well we can’t all be sugar babies like you? I've got bills to pay you know rent , tax water that kind of stuff you going to tell me if someone wanted a few comments from you for a few thousands dollars you wouldn't do it" you clenched your jaw, Damien growled at the woman trying so hard not to pounce her.

"No I wouldn't have because we were friends!....Is that what you think of me? a sugar baby?"

"Well that seems to be your claim to fame doesn't it? fucking a billionaire then suddenly you've been given everything? the poor orphan girl who heroically took on her brat brother, one night on your back and your set for life. House,money boyfriend rewards for loosing your dignity no class at all!" you froze that hurt, the venom and spite in her words

"No class...It would seem I have more then you. I haven't ever done anything to you, so all this came from what jealousy? having the paparazzi follow me spreading rumors? for what a few more coffee sales and a bit of revenge? because I got everything you'll never have, A Family and someone to share my life with.... That’s very sad" you moved to got to the door she smiled nastily no point in her continuing with the nice girl act now she had shown her true colors. "you know your not famous? walking around like you are but your not" you smiled widely at her leaning in.

"No I'm not truly famous...but I'm more famous then you, I quit by the way and I do hope you have money for a lawyer because this is slander and invasion of privacy"

"You've got no proof it was me." she said snidely

"Oh but I have, a recorded confession smile your on camera" she froze knowing she was utterly fucked you smiled and leaned in to her ear.

"I am going to sit back and watch you fall, you tired to destroy me and my new life and failed but most of all you hurt the ones I love so now I am going to destroy yours, I’m going to take you to the cleaners, your going to lose everything" she gasped no one fucked with your family she hurt you but more importantly she hurt Jack and Bruce and she was gonna have to have deep pockets to settle this one cos you was out for blood. You did one final sweep of the kitchen wanting to rub salt in the wound.

"You know...I always liked this place...Think I will buy it once you go bankrupt after our court battle" she stood there mouth agape as you turned walking through the door. Jack and Alfred was let you pass then quicker than you could register you heard a loud shout turning you saw her charge at you making to attack you but Damien was to quick for her capturing her throwing her back you winced hearing her back hit the metal counter in the kitchen

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" you all froze as he shouted not knowing what to do Alfred nodded his head in Damien direction.Get him out. you placed a hand on his shoulder he panted shaking he was angry very angry then looked at you

"Dami, thank you but we have to go now okay? come on Dami go to the car for me please"

"Are you hurt Ummi?" you shook your head not understand what he called you, or why Alfred had gasped so loud at it but didn't care all you wanted was to calm him down and get him out of here.

"No honey you stopped her before she could get to me"

"A-are you mad?" you smiled at him shaking your head again

"Of course not, you protected me just like you said you would now come on out to the car that's enough excitement for one day"and you looked at Alfred he knew what you was asking and nodded he had caught that on film thank fuck.

"She isn't your mother you little brat!" you somehow managed to pull Damien from the kitchen behind you.

"Shut your fucking mouth!!" you you shouted at her livid ushered the others out taking a few breaths as you walked out into the crowd.

"Boys in the car, Jack you got my bag still?" he nodded but Damien was quiet as you pushed him thought the crowd stopping half way taking a deep breath this had to be done, you had to get used to the public side, dick had said something the other day making you stop and think, if you don't interact with these people then you cant ever prove them wrong, you wont be able to ever stand up for yourself and that's what you had to do.You cant let Bruce do this for you all the time, not anymore.

"I'm going to make a statement are you all ready?" most nodded getting cameras ready for pictures and holding out recorders.

"I'm am sure you have all been listening and reading to recent rumors circulating about me in recent weeks. I have been following these myself tho had to be discreet about it, you see these rumors have been started by someone I was close to and I wanted to try and find out who, this is why I have been quiet about it.Last night there was a typo in the article about my parents passing nameing and shameing this woman,she has been handing out details of my personal life, selling my information and been telling lies one of which cause heartache for both myself and my family and has caused many problems for me in the past weeks telling online papers and paparazzi my location anytime she knew. this is a woman who I considered a dear friend and who I have worked for for the past five nearly six years I came here today to confront her, she has admitted to me today about her behavior and revealed to me and my family today that it was done out of spite and jealousy and also thought she would make more money if customers knew I worked here and would come in to try and get a glimpse of Bruce in the cafe. Today I quit my job here and over the next few days will take action threw the courts. I don't not blame anyone for the death of my parents at all, they heard the threat the world was given just like the rest of us but still chose to got to metropolis for their anniversary, they ignored the warnings and paid for it with there lives they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And no I am not and have not ever been pregnant, this particular lie of hers caused myself and Bruce a lot of heartache which I can not forgive her for, The address she gave out as my residence is not my home any longer I moved nearly six weeks ago so please stop going there I'm assuming the new tenants would like a rest, I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to end these things but I just wanted to clear the air and explain to you exactly what was happening" there was a few chuckles echoing across the crowd person shouted out

"So do you Hate superman or not?" you laughed

"No of course I don't, he has done a lot for us even saved myself once a long time ago and I am forever great full to him for that, I am only sad that he has been dragged into this woman's lies and I can only apologize for that I'm sure he has more important things to worry about.Now if that's all I'd like to get going...Its a bit chilly out here and I'm sure the boys are getting board in the car." you turned and headed to the car and amazingly enough they let you, opting to take photos of the cafe you smiled smugly as Alfred pulled away speaking

"Well she wanted fame now she has it" Jack laughed

"Yes something like that....was that alright? I've not done it before on my own...Oh my god what if Bruce is mad? do you think he will be mad I did that? What if I said to much or not enough or-"

"It was perfect miss Y/n you explained yourself with dignity and respect, you were straight to the point and covered everything Bruce wont be mad if anything I think he will be extremely proud of you for handling it the way you did." you sighed and slumped

"Oh thank god all I was thinking was 'be like Bruce, be like Clark, be like Bruce, be like Clark" Alfred through his head back a little laughing and Damian shuffled closer looking down fiddling with his fingers

"You okay there Dami?" you watched Alfred tilt the rear view mirror

"I-I'm sorry I called you mother...and Ummi it wont happen again" you sighed dragging him towards you.

"Hey,Look Damien Your father and I are really serious you know that right?" he nodded slowly waiting for you to rant at him.

"And Because we are serious ...we have already spoke about you boys and this...Mother issue, I would be delighted if you called me mother or mom or u-ummi? but you don't have to...But if you do then I would be so happy, so so happy. But as far as I'm concerned we are a family already either way so you call me what you like okay? and that goes for your brothers to." you watched as Damian's face lit up he looked so young.

"R-Really you don't mind?" you shook your head pulling him in for a hug.

Once you all got home you moved everyone into the kitchen and started mixing batter for muffins using your mothers cook book

"Are you really going to make me some blueberry and marzipan muffins?" you nodded to Damian

"Absolutely you liked em right?" he smiled nodding sitting at the counter watching you and Alfred zigzag across the kitchen like a well oiled machine the boys including Tim and Jason sat watching nibbling on the left over marzipan.

"Tim flick threw that book and find coffee walnut muffins" you called out as you placed the current batch of muffins in the oven Tim was quick to take the book from the side and look for the recipe.

"Coffee walnut? that's different for a muffin?" Alfred asked you smiled nodding

"Yep when mum found a flavor combo she liked we had all sorts of it thought Tim would like it... that book there is every Cooke family recipe its why I had to get it quick before all this kicked off" Jason peeked over Tim's shoulder.

"All that fuss for a book?" Jack smiled slyly

"Yeah but more then that...everything in the cafe was mum’s recipes, all the baking anyway without that book they don't have nothing they never made copies, can't make nothing that's why when we took it she asked for it back, she probably hasn't even realized yet. My sister is a bitch never ever piss her off y/n has destroyed her business with out lifting a finger!" they all gasped then laughed loud.

"Holy shit! you go girl!" Jason high fived you making you giggle

"I see now why dad calls you mama bear your scary" you frowned

"He still calls me that?" they all nodded humming you blushed you didn't know that, you looked up as Bruce came through the door dropping his coat on the floor pushing past everyone you frowned thinking something was wrong until he swooped you up into a long kiss pressing you against the counter making you moan the boys cringed and left the kitchen fast.

"EWW THEIR GONNA DO IT NEAR THE MUFFINS!!" you laughed pulling away

"And what was that for Mr Wayne?" Alfred cleared his throat moving to mix the new batter

"Saw the footage then sir? I told you to wait until later to view it we all know you cant help yourself when she gets... what was it again Mama bear?" you whined throwing a tea towel at Alfred making him smirk 

"Yes Alfred I did and I'm afraid I'm going to steal her away its urgent" he said a smile in his voice you sighed

"Urgent huh?" he smiled hoisting you up onto his hips making you gasp feeling him grind his erection onto your core

"Oh yes very urgent, urgent enough in fact that I had to cancel the rest of my meetings and probably have a few speeding tickets in the post" you laughed loud at him 

"Oh my god!" he quickly spun around making his way to the stairs 

"FOR FUCK SAKE PICK A ROOM AND FUCK!!! STOP WANDERING AROUND!!JACK TELL YOUR SISTER"

"FUCK OFF TELLING MY SISTER YOU TELL YOU DAD HE'S THE ONE RUNNING IN WITH A BONER TIM!"

"STOP FUCKING YELLING!!" you rolled your eyes as they continued shouting and screaming at one another.

"You gonna parent them or no?" Bruce shook his head wincing as Jason screeched indicating that someone had hit/pushed/jumped on him

"A little preoccupied Sweets maybe after I've sorted you out....Besides Alfred wont let them kill each other" you laughed as he made it to the top of the stairs and rounded the corner hearing Tim's scream of 

"FINALLY OI! THEIR OUT THE KITCHEN QUICK!" and multiple footsteps running back to the kitchen where the baking was happening .


	10. Chapter Ten- Interview With Mr Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Bruce after inning your court case to celebrate but Bruce hashad a bad day and decides tocheer imself up with a little roleplay~

You quickly ran through the lobby of the tower barely remembering to swipe your card against the reader, a new addition that Bruce had installed since nearly getting caught with you in the public elevator now you had a private elevator that lead you to the left of his office in a small concealed hall next to the toilet just behind Mary's desk and it needed a card to access it wasn't much but it was something, its not like you were ever going to convince Bruce to not have sex at work…It was like asking the man to stop being a smug little shit or like asking Tim to cut out caffeine it just wasn’t going to happen.

You came to a stop trying to bite back a squeal, you was happy so happy, your old boss had decided to settle out of court once all the evidence was put out for her to see some of which was going to be on her record for a long time. Tom had quit once he heard about what had happened and she had gone bust and couldn’t afford to go to court already processing for bankruptcy. Tom is trying to buy it from her and was going through getting a loan from the bank. Bruce had said if they didn't aprove he would give Tom the money outright just to ‘piss off that bitch’.

You on the other hand didn't care about that instead you was pleased with the fact that you hadn’t hid behind Bruce,you had done it alone… You had won by yourself well with the help of two of Bruce's lawyers..He wanted you to use them all but eight seemed a bit over the top, either way you kept Bruce out of it. You wanted to prove that you could stand on your own two feet in some respects. Your aim was to make an example of her, to show that you are a force to be reckoned with in your own right and that just because you have been quiet up until now does not mean you’ll let everyone walk over you, not anymore. You smiled in the elevator mirror pulling at your blazer shimmying your bra as the bones dug in to your ribs making you wince you’d gone dressed in a two piece pinstripe suit, smart high waisted straight cut pants the blazer had two rows of buttons giving what you called the 'old mafia’ vibe and a dark plum almost black shirt stolen from Bruce’s closet for…Reasons. 

Your high heels echoed on the marble floor as you exited the elevator rounding the corner seeing Mary sitting there balancing a pen below her nose on her lip you giggled. 

“Working had or hardily working?” She jumped dropping the pen on the desk turning to look at you and wolf whistled.

“Well if I didn’t know for definite that you were bobbing my bosses knob I'd try to peel that suit of you and have a taste myself you look delicious!” You rolled your eyes used to the woman's not so subtle flirting.

“If I ever get curious I will give you a call” she giggled at your monotone reply licking her lips

“Promises promise’s~” you huffed at her shaking your head then nodded to the full board room Bruce sitting at the head of the table looking just about done with their shit. His shoulders were tense and squared as one little man raised his voice across at him. You licked your lips taking your bottom one into your mouth biting it as Bruce held his gaze steady and smiled making the other one sit his scrawny as back down. 

Fuck yes, you loved boss Bruce, and Batman Bruce and Alpha Bruce fuck any Bruce…But Boss Bruce got you going like nothing else, you almost whined seeing him work, a stern gaze across the table daring them to challenge him further. Oh god you just wanted to walk in and fuck him there and then, let the others see him fuck the life out of you. You sucked on your bottom lip again trying to fight back a pitiful whine. So public sex may have become a kink since your little holiday…You’d both been caught fucking on the beach by one of the staff Bruce hired to take care of the house and when he hadn't stopped just kept rutting into you faster knowing they were stealing glances, the way his voice dropped teasing you about having an audience how he wanted you to give them a show. Ugh. It had made you cum so hard you passed out for a few seconds and when you woke he was still at it albeit slower and biting off chuckles away as you flushing so fast you became dizzy below him.

“You need a drink your looking thirsty there” you snapped yourself out of your thoughts and glared playfully at the woman as she got up walking to the small corridor you'd came from, not only did it hide the new elevator and toilet but also a small kitchenette. You sighed following her taking one last glance as Bruce pointed sternly at a few of the men you could only imagine how deep his voice had gotten you shivered.

“Come on before you leave a puddle! They have only just polished this shit…And I don’t feel like trying to find a 'caution wet floor’ sign” you groaned at her. She hopped up on to the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. You moved to lean against it placing down Your bag and the folder holding your settlement details you’d brought with you to show Bruce.

“Sooo where did you go off to back there? It looked…fun” you smiled at her blushing.

“Just thinking of our holiday was all…We experimented, seeing him in there just reminded me” she moved adding sugar to two cups snorting at you before nudging you playfully.

“Oo kinky tell me more~" 

"I don't kiss and tell I'm afraid…Not sober anyway” she snorted at that then waved a hand at you.

“Kiss and tell? psh like all you did was kiss…So no details?, not one tiny little ounce of Juicy gossip? come ooonnn!" you shook your head at her with a grin and she pouted

"Oh boo! your just like him no fun at all! , I tried getting details out of Bruce and he just went red and shy…SHY! I didn’t know he could do shy… So what ever you did Mama me next? please and thank you” you flushed at her laughing her off as she handed you your tea wriggling her eyebrows. You both sat in comfortable silence for a few moments sipping your drinks.

“Soo? Did you top him?” You choked spitting your tea back into the cup coughing and then turned to her gaping like a fish.

“Where did?-did he tell you?” Her face lit up and she giggled around a whispered 'HO-LY SHIT!’

“Oh my fuck you did! Get it girl! You teach that big boss man! You make him eat the peach?” You blushed and stamered trying to find the words to get out of this one.

“Oh fuck shit look seriously don't tell anyone he’d never forgive me if that got out!”

“Oh honey no! I’d never!…But no he didn't tell me I guessed, you know he did go shy so…Must have been something new…But kudos to giving him a taste of girl power..Enjoy yourself at least”

“Oh…well yes I was surprised I managed to pull it off..I mean Bruce is big and strong and I wasn’t exactly sure the cuffs would hold when he realized what I did he got smug teasing me…Then mad when he realized I wasn't fucking around-” she squealed and bounced on the spot

“Shit!? You just sprung cuffs on him?! wow Mama you got a set of balls!…Bet you paid for it” you chuckled sipping your tea.

“Well.. He got his pay back…The man has more stamina then I give him credit for…” she snorted nodding shaking her head dropping to conversation seeing you were uncomfortable. You shifted before speaking up again.

“So how long has he been in there for?” She peered around the side into the hall that had a veiw of the clock.

“Bout three hours…They are opening a new office in central city which Bruce is fine with, it will make a few things easier…But the board want to place one of their sons as the branch manager, Bruce said no. This kid has only been here for two years and hasn’t got a single promotion or anything! He isn't really any good at his job ,he only got the job by pulling strings. Bruce wants to promote someone who deserves it not hand it over to some fucking daddies boy…But true to form this guy started going ahead anyway, telling the others that Bruce agreed apparently, daddy promised this little shit the job…This tit doesn’t know it yet but Bruce is about to fire him his son and two other board members for this little drama.” You frowned at her

“He can do that? I thought only the share holders or some shit could sack someone that high up?” She gave you a look and blinked slowly.

“Honey your man is the main shareholder…He owns like ninety percent of the company….Thats why his name is on the building…On that note lets head back I wanna see this…You probably will to just remember no puddles~” you moved to swipe at her playfully as she scampered away down the hall laughing you followed snatching up your folder holding the documents of your settlement in your hands.

You turned the corner you heard raised voices and saw Bruce sitting leaning back arms crossed his head was tilted and he looked pleased with himself as the three older men and one young sprog was standing before him each in various emotional states. 

The oldest one was shouting at Bruce with animated hand gestures towards himself and the young man; you assumed he was the father and son. The young man was more panicked then anything you could see from here he didn't want to be there, he wanted his father to shut up and to leave. 

You turned your attention to the other two middle aged men around Bruce’s own age both had seemed to accept what ever had just happened. Bruce moved forward sitting straight then pointed to them saying something else making everyone in the room flinch then he leaned back holding his hands out at his sides then nodded to the door. You froze as Bruce saw you and smiled at you for a second, your view was interrupted as the now unemployed men tried storming past the desk.

“Err excuse me gentlemen? I’m afraid you will need to hand in your company id’s and passes…" the eldest swore and clambered over to the desk, you moved to the side with your tea and sipped it slowly. Letting the irate man pull his wallet from his pocket tearing the cards out and slammed them down then he turned to his son who handed in his id sheepishly then they both left quickly with one last snarl to Bruce through the glass. You released a breath when all four men were in the elevator and out of sight.

"I always hated that man, rude and pig headed…He is elitist…Which is pretty ironic when you realize he was raised by working class parents.” You snorted at her then turned to the board room as Bruce said something that looked like a threat well if the reactions were anything to go by. Then he dismissed the remaining men with a wave of his hand. Before any of them were out he had already signaled you to enter the room. You moved picking up your cup and folder then circled Mary’s desk.

“Ooo the board room today? I shall put the cleaners on sandby” You flipped her the bird as she laughed out loud

“Fuck you Mary” you called over your shoulder walking towards the door.

“If only you would my love~" you giggled at her shaking your head. You bit your lip watching as the men leaving the room all but jumped out of your way, not wanting to risk any contact with you especially when Bruce was watching them like a hawk…And in what they precieved as a bad mood. The last man held the door open for you as you entered you nodded to him.

"Thank you” he stuttered flushing as you smiled 

“Y-your welcome” he quickly left the room almost tripping over his feet as Bruce’s gaze scalded his back.

You walked forward towards him as he spun his chair to face you a devious smirk on his face man spreading with his hands resting just above his crotch.

“Well what do we have here?..Heels? Pantsuit? And no doubt that folder’s holding the little ladies resume…” you squinted at him playfully and received a wink in return. So that's how he wants to play it today?. You smiled you’d play along. You moved standing taller. Prouder. 

“Of course Mr Wayne…Would you like a peek?” Your words rolled off the tongue in a sultry voice full of promise. He moved holding out a hand for you to place the folder in it.

“Only if your offering Mrs?”

“Miss Cooke with an E and if I wasn't offering I wouldn’t be here I assure you” he chuckled a deep smug sound that made your knees quiver slightly as you played along with him. He hummed flicking open the folder scanning the documents. Your heart sped up as his smirk got wider and wider until he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Very impressive…Your Boyfriend must be proud of you for such an accomplishment” you giggled taking a step closer to him.

“I'd like to think so Mr Wayne” you grinned yourself as you saw him stiffen at you calling him his title. He quickly flipped the folder closed and let hit fall onto the huge table with a slap.

“I would say most definitely…I wonder what he would think? you being here at my disposal?” you sucked through your teeth.

“Well he is a man in uniform, bit of a brute at times but there are ways to placate him, I’m sure I can persuade him ~ if I think the reward is great enough” he chuckled shaking his head and gave a lopsided grin before speaking in a gravely tone low and tempting.

“Oh I assures you miss Cooke it will be worth it~” you moved forward leaning on the table in front of him hands gripping the sides and leaned down bending at the waist holding his gaze before trailing down to his crotch then back up smirking.

“Ha! come now Mr Wayne…There are certain things we both know money can't buy~” he moved forward to capture your lips but you dodged him swiftly. He growled and leaned back taking a quick glance to the door seeing Mary had gone…The elevator light red signaling no one was going to reach this floor until he reactivated it, a very good investment if he did say so himself!. 

He turned to you smirking knowing just how this will play out. He moved a hand capturing your bottom lip with his thumb you licked at him making him hum, then you pulled it into your mouth watching him closely as you wrapped your tongue around him lapping and massaging it he smirked and pressed down lightly making you moan and suck harshly.

“..So a sharp tongue…Not to sharp, you mouth will come in handy” you hummed a a small giggle around his digit and bit lightly running your teeth over him as he withdrew you winked at him playfully smacking your lips at him.

He rolled his eye before snapping back into 'boss mode’ crossing his arms over his chest leaning into the plush leather chair rolling it back a foot or so, taking his time to drink in the sight of you. Leaning back on the table he was about to make a mess of~ the pant suit definitely accentuated your curves the top button of the jacket fighting to contain your breasts he knew were being held high by a balcony bra just below… 

He grunted raising in his seat trying to catch a peek of the deep cleavage the bra produced but nope…Nothing the shirt you wore was large and fit snugly but sadly there were none of the dreaded button gaps for him you use as his own private little peep show.

“I can see you have the skills for the most part…However there are some…Personal aspects to the position I can’t have just anybody as my assistant, they have to have a drive…A willingness to do anything it takes to get the job done…Tell me Miss Cooke could you see yourself going the distance….The whole nine yards so to speak?” You snorted at him and tried swallowing a chuckle…You tired to hold it in but you couldn’t. He smiled dropping his role play for a second shaking his head at you but quickly you found your composure and stood straight.

“I think nine is pushing it~” he frowned at you playfully and crooked a finger with a sly look. 

“Oh really what ever happened to 'oh Bruce its in my tummy~’” you gasped horrified as he tried mimicking a high moan…You have never said that!…Well you don’t think you had to be honest when your fucking him you never really know what’s coming out of your mouth…

“YOU?! I have never said that…Have I?” He through his head back laughing loud echoing through the large empty space.

“No but you’ve thought it~ I can tell…Either way my sweet little woman why don’t we see if its possible~ see if you can back up those words” you shook your head blushing it was completely possible you'd screamed that out at him. And the idea you could have shamed and aroused you.

“…I’m sure I could handle anything your dishing out Mr Wayne.” He groaned moving his hands away from his stomach readjusting himself tugging his belt. You flushed when his hand rose quickly pulling your shirt from your pants he chuckled seeing how far it fell… It was definitely one of his, that would be why there was no tugging on the buttons you smiled shyly.

“Your Boyfriends?” And just like that the game was back on track. You moved twiddling the lower buttons of the shirt a little embarrassed about stealing it this morning.

“W-well Mr Wayne today was a big day…Its intimidating coming here, standing on my own two feet…His scent calms me down I feel safe” he smiled softly before slowly popping the buttons on the suit jacket pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor behind you he burst out laughing as the sleeves of his shirt fell down a good few inches over your hands as the jacket wasn't holding them up and longer.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” He moved forward kissing you softly.

“Sorry sweets…You just look so cute!” You pouted as he ran his hands across you slowly pulling the shirt up snaking a hand the the side zipper of the trousers and with a quick flick of his wrist the heavy fabric fell to the floor with a soft thump.

He moved back taking a moment to admire you standing in just his shirt and underwear before him. It looked like a dress how you smoothly tucked it in, he didnt have a clue he groaned and bit his lip then moved. He rolled the chair back towards you and pressed you to sit on the table.

You half expected him to slip his hands under your ass and drag down your panties but he didn’t. He pushed both feet to rest on the edge of the table forcing you to lean back and catch yourself on your hands.

“Bruce?” His eyes flicked up to your uncertain gaze he just grinned wickedly and winked at you.

“Hold still Miss Cooke~” and with that he moved his hands from the bottom of your legs, running his fingertips along your calves making you shiver as he formed goosebumps on the skin, your breath hitched when he continued dragging them along your soft thighs down towards your center. Your pussy clenched and you moaned softly almost trying to rock towards him but you held back not moving you didn't want to fall off the table. You flushed heart racing and your pussy wept onto the cotton making you whine knowing it wouldn’t be long before he noticed.

Bruce chuckled at your little whines and soft pants as he bypassed your center and cupped the top of your thighs moving to your hips rubbing slow warm circles before retracing his movements coming back to the soft pudgy thighs then up. He moved again skipping your hot wanting center and began undoing the buttons of his shirt that was draped over you stopping just under your bust and flicking it behind you pulling it from under your ass roughly causing you to squeak as your heated skin hit the cool polished wood.

He chuckled and moved his hand cupping your throbbing center teasing the wet hole with a firm rub of his fingers squeazing you and circling the damp patch on your undies prodding shallow teasing thrusts. You through your head back and moaned as his hand continued rolling and rubbing the flexing muscles, it was incredible each and every time this man touched you but there something about him groping you through the layers of your clothes…Something taboo about being made to mess your underwear ,drenching them through. 

He moved flexing his strong hand squeezing your cunt. In a delicious possessive fashion. You grunted and rocked towards him the friction of your panties rubbing your clit, the warmth of his hand adding to the sensations. Your body was hot already the anticipation of things to come making you pants and breaths hitch his flicking and playing with your growing arousal smearing the small flood with his fingers dragging it across the gusset of your panties in deliberate strokes.

“Ive never made you mess your panties before~ would you like that? For me to make you cum? Make you soak them through?” You bit your lip closing your eyes and gyrated your hips against him trying to chase an orgasm that was building far to slowly for your liking. You nodded clenching your fists into his shirt whining as the very first trembles began and you began hearing the your wetness against his hand on the thin material.

“Oh? You like that idea baby? For me to force you to cum? Force you to gush inside these cute little panties all over the table? The table where all the important meetings are held? Let your cum stain the wood right here? Right were I sit and work?” You nodded quickly gasping as his hot palm pulled back, you didn’t have a chance to whine as he lifted it and gave a cupped palm slap to your whole wet center. The sharp slap made you jump rocking into him with a gruntal moan. He chuckled again then slapped quicker making you tremble.

“FUCK! BRU-bruce! AH SH-IT PLEASE-please fuck please more~” he chuckled moving his other hand around your throat and squeezed just enough to make your breathes deeper. And slapped your pussy harder making it sting. You cried out nevertheless in lewd moans curling forward each slap left a sting that added to the warm hum of you nerves, insides protesting to being empty as they coiled and tensed. There was a knot deep inside that was pulled tighter and tighter with each movement he made mastering your insides without even touching them. A skill you hadn’t truly accepted until now as he toyed with you.

“Now now~ is that anyway to call out for your new boss, you should ask nicely.?.Be polite” you shook your head as he slapped again this time keeping it there and rubbed harsher and faster then before concentrating on your erect bud that pressed on the cotton. You bucked one foot slipping but Bruce was quick leaning a knee on the table taking the weight of the foot keeping you open and still with a chuckle. He watched as tears began falling from your eyes…You were close so close he could tell. He tipped his hand rubbing the heel of his palm to your clit rubbing violently curling his fingers digging them over your hole pressing harder on the sensitive petals just below.

“FuckFUCFUCK NOOO-I’M SORRY SIR! PLEASE MR WAYNE UGHAH AH oh-oh shit plea-please Mr Wayne please sir!” He smiled pressing his hand flat then began patting you quickly making you moan loudly.

You closed your eyes pushing your hips towards him crying out as he sped up. Each well placed pat sent tremors up and down your spine you withered, legs tensing and untensing as you tried to chase the high. Your pussy grew warmer and your breathes sharp. The tell tale signs of an impending orgasm that had crept up on you.

“AH-FUCK PLE-PLEASE SIR PLEASE-MR WAYNE UGH-FUUUUGH SHIT PLEASE PLEASE MR WAYNE PLEEAASE!” He smirked and moved faster alternating his rubs and flicks with varying slaps and pinched your body tensed and arched painfully as you cried out as he drove you higher and higher.

“That's it baby~…..Fuck you look so gorgeous, fucking incredible…Cum! I want you to cum inside those little panties all over my desk baby…That's it all over Mr Wayne's spot~ Good girl!” You choked out moans and grunts your body was shivering and your lust boiled in your tummy and finally with one final harsh wet slap you came loudly throwing yourself back at the force. Bruce barely captured you to soften your fall gently placing you to lie back on the desk ass only just on it. You cried out gyrating against Bruces still patting hand closing your eyes as your body let go falling over the edge of ecstasy. Your mind was blank…Black and there was nothing but the hot wave, the full body rush that completely wiped you out leaving you very messy and satisfied.

You laid there panting looking to the ceiling with blurry eyes,you were crying softly and you was sure why. You felt the aftermath your body loose and trembling. You could faintly hear Bruce's chuckles in the back ground over your harsh panting.

“And that my love is how to cum hard…Shit what even set that one off?” He asked but you just hummed reaching out for him he chuckled and moved closer tugging you down the table, ass just hanging off the edge. You tilted your head up warily eyeing him and sighed flopping back down seeing him loosening his belt with one hand. The next thing you knew he had stepped between your spread thighs smoothing his palms over them massaging the still trembling muscles.

“Got you good huh babe?” You grunted which resulted in a kiss on your stomach from him. You frowned when he moved closer to line himself up.

“Bruce I’ve got my-” he looked up at you winking and gave a cheeky smile hooking fingers in the side of our gusset.

“I know…Wanna fuck with them on for a change…Got a thing for panties at the minute” you flushed turning your head to the side watching his hands as theymoved to hold you. You were still far to exhausted to move. He just smiled and watched as he hooked the panties to the side. The way they moved made your pussy look plump and fucking perfect! As much as he wanted to feast on the perfectly smooth peach he had other matters to attend.

Bruce grunted letting the crown of his cock brush the wet silken folds, he almost loved this more then fucking you. The intimacy of him just ghosting your body, teasing you with his own cock watching as your tiny body swallowed him. He shuddered and dipped down finding the luxurious slit. Without wasting time he plowed into you.

You grunted as he entered you pressing fast and hard you felt as your walls gave way, molding to his girth like always. You’d never get enough! This man was so incredibly intoxicating it was unreal. You moan high as he moved forward putting his weight on his cock he throbbed inside of you, the thick veins almost acting as a pulsing vibrator humming against your still tender nerves igniting them all over again. He grunted pressing his balls to your pelvis then pulled back only to ram harder. You screeched moving your hands to his wrists as he place his heavy palms on your hips and began tugging you towards him.

Soon he found his rhythm a fast unrelenting pace driven by his own impending release. You whined and mewled at ever push and pull his cock was spearing into you, massaging your g spot making you see stars then finishing each thrust at your cervix. The almost unbearable mix of pleasure and pain was to much and you screamed throwing your head back and forth spurred on by his growls as his voice got lost. Feral sounds come from him vibrating the air around you as he pounded away determined.

Your body was screaming, it wanted release, it wanted more..And it wanted to rest you trembled knees knocking against his pistoning hips as your insides clutched at him sucking him tighter and tighter then without warning you fell again. This time was much more intense your whole body locked almost cramping and trembling at the same time, you couldnt move, or speak you just looked up wide eyed as waves of ecstasy rolled over you. Bruce through his head back with a victorious shout you vaguely felt his balls rise and tighten against you ass then he released inside of you grunting and rutting as he came drawing it out as much as he could then finally came to a halt and fell over you.

You panted weeping quietly moving to wipe your face and press our hair back. He arched over you kissing you slow a sensually no tongues nothing lewd just open mouthed kisses pouring his love into you in the best way he knew how. He pulled back looking to you then laughed.

“Wow…That was better then I imagined” you nodded agreeing with him and pushed him back.

“Babe…My panties are hurting me can you?” He jumped back quickly swiftly removing him self and tucked himself away whilst pulling your panties back over our center. He patted our mound casually making you jolt and whine.

“Bruuuce! No its sensitive!” He smiled eyeing your pussy, even through the wet material he could still tell it was a very happy freshly fucking little pussy! Swollen and pink! Just how he liked it. He moved pulling your trousers to your ankles chuckling.

“Two…Three at once!” You frowned for a second then your face dropped…The list. You rolled your eyes and sat up leaning on unsteady arms and watched as he rolled up the trousers pulling then up to your knees.

“Okay what were they?” He smiled slyly and hooked an arm around your waist sliding you off the table onto your feet. You staggered in the heels and grabbed his shoulders as he settled your weight onto his chest pulling the trousers up over your ass and zipped them up.

“Board room, cum in your panties and fuck you in your fuck me heels! Three down in one hit!” You chuckled up at him as he explained smugly he was definitely proud of this one. You turned facing the now desecrated table and flinched. Now that was a fucking mess! You turned glaring at him motioning a hand to the puddle.

“Bruce -I you? Fuck it you don’t care do you?…Nope didn’t think so…Fuck my legs are still like jelly!” He grinned and wriggled his eyebrows at you.

“Sooo you wont get very far if I said I’m ready for round two?~” you gaped at him instantly looking to his crotch he laughed waving you off.

“Not really sweets…Lets go home, we could test out the jets in the bath, its supposed to give you a 'real massage experience’” you frowned at him as he scooped ou up swiping your bag and court settlement the began leaving the room walking down to the private elevator.

“Jets? We had jets in the bath since when?” He flushed as he entered the elevator pressing the garage level.

“Since this afternoon…I had a new let spa bath tub fitted in our suite…Damien caught us in the hot tub and yeah-” you blinked not following for a few seconds then clicked.

“HE FUCKING WHAT!? WHEN DID HE-oh my god that's what you were freaked out about!? Oh no oh god he was me-did he see me? Please tell me he didn't?!” Bruce smiled cutely walking out of the elevator to the car it was the lamboghini again today.

“No he didn't see you I covered you but…I figured it wouldn't happen if we had somewhere else with jets so new bath” you sighed nodding as he placed you down by the car then tugged at the folder.

“I’m proud of you for this, so very proud you stuck to your guns and you did it alone..You’ve proved with this that you’re not a push over , that your a strong woman .A very very strong independent woman and I am so happy for you, but most of all I’m proud that I get to call you mine!” You smiled cupping his cheek and moved in kissing him softly.

“Thank you Bruce, I want to show everyone that…That I may now be considered a kept woman…But I can fight for myself, protect myself when I need to and I’m glad you let me do that you don’t know how much it means for you to let me do that” he through his head back laughing loud, you didn't understand you almost felt insulted until he calmed down and cupped your head in both his hands.

“I don’t let you do anything love! You can do what ever you want…Fucking let you stick up for yourself? Your free to do what ever you want…You want a business? I’ll get you a business , you want to travel? we will! I’d do anything for you I love you…Outside of the bed you are my fucking queen, but inside the sheet? Your my very own pillow princess-OUCH! FUCK SWEETS?” You swooned he could have asked for anything then and there and you'd have said yes…Until the pillow princess comment.

“I’m not a pillow princess! You-just your? UGH! STOP BEING SO FUCKING GOOD AND I’D BE ABLE TO THINK! AND POSSIBLY MOVE!” he laughed you off opening the passenger side door motioning for you to get in. You rolled your eyes and they say chivalry is dead? Once seated the smiled to yourself. That was probably the most romantic thing he’d said and he had to ruin it with his typical Bruce smug bull shit…But then again that was your Bruce. He slid into the drivers side.and you leaned over.

“Hey babe?” He glanced at you as he turned the ignition revving the car to life.

“Yes my love?”

“You said anything right?” You twiddled your fingers and then move your hand to his thigh as the car began moving.

“Yes sweets anything”

“Teach me to drive-” he squinted nodding agreeing instantly as he pulled out onto the road.

“This thing” he snapped his gaze to you. What? His precious heart, his beautiful little lover, sweet girlfriend behind the wheel of a seriously powerful super car? His heart almost stopped at the idea.

“Are-are you sure? Its a powerful car…Don’t you want me to get you something err less-”

“No I love this car its the first one you drove me around in…I want to drive it Bruce” he looked to you casually and pulled out to the main road slowly cursing himself. He was going to refuse on the grounds of your own safety but, one look at your puppydog eyes and that was it you clapped cutely with a small 'yay’… one thing was for sure before you got behind the wheel there was going to be some serious automatic breaking sensors put on…and a fucking speed limiter…And bullet proof windows and panels…Maybe some tracker devices to…Like the one in your bracelet.

“Babe I can here you thinking…Its just a car love don’t…Don’t go 'batting’ it out okay?” Bruce didn’t look at you as he drove on just a vaguely familiar hmm that meant he was pretending to agree with you…Or not listening one of the two his hmm’s are all very similar.


	11. Love From Mum- Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A meeting with Jason’s careers officer goes south. But there are always silver linings and when the teen picks up on what your growled at the teacher you find yourself taking the plunge and making everything official.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Innuendos, Fluff, Angst

You hummed moving about the bathroom tidying up, even though Alfred was an all in one butler, you hated the idea of leaving everything to him. So you helped out around the manor, despite his protest you think he was secretly happy over having someone else to rely on. God knows an extra pair of hands were sorely needed picking up after all the boys, Tidying and feeding the small army and then helping Bruce at night with the whole hero thing must be hard.

You pottered about, pulling out some new bath salts, bath bombs and a few candles. All with Christmas themed scents. Yes Christmas~ ‘The most wonderful time of the yearn… Or most stressful. You were stumped, you had to get Bruce something but what? What the hell did you get the man who could literally buy what ever the fuck he wanted… Or the boys for that matter!

Jack was easy since sitting him down and explaining to him about Bruces… Alternative night life he’d been learning martial arts with Damien. Who you’d found out was… Well he was raised as an assassin. The cranky yet sweet child you’d been fretting over was a fucking fighting machine! You’d been worried at first when Damien began tutoring Jack. Hovering, watching them circle each other in the gym. Which you now spent a lot of time in yourself, not only over seeing the boys as they trained but also keeping yourself fit making use of the rowing machine and a few other domestic pieces of equipment that Bruce thought was a safe bet for you. He was adamant to keep you away from the assault course and weights, anything that you could hurt yourself on.

Jack had requested some training weapons. Namely a sword. You had spoke to Bruce about it and in the end reluctantly agreed telling Jack, if he improved and was serious about honing his skill, and working hard at it. Then you’d get him a custom dull training blade, similar to Damien’s training one. Something he couldn’t really hurt himself with. Damien was thrilled, looking forward to having someone else to train with, and the competition between them was something new to him, it was healthy and they pushed one another in a teasing and playful way. Damien had truly come a long way from the brooding rude teen Jack had brought home one day.

You moved filling the large kliner jars with the snowman bath bombs that gave off a light mint, they were for helping with blocked noses and such, and looked super cute. you placed them in the jar grinning all the while arranging them so the faces faced out and you could see them clearly. You moved placing the full jar on the shelf and made your way back to the sink intent on filling the next jar with the sweet red bath salt, which was supposed to smell like mulled wine, but was a tad to bitter for your taste. You were just adding it more for the look ,you doubted you’d use it. You spun on your heal dropping the bath salt’s wrapper on to the growing pile of rubbish destined for the bin. Your mind wandered as you poured the red salt grains into the jar, the delivery wasn’t coming until ten o'clock and you had plenty of things to get done before it arrived. You began running over what needs to move where and what needed cleaning first. Alfred was moving full speed in the downstairs living rooms tidying already and once you were finished up here you were going down to help him. You’d been told a few weeks ago that the Wayne household didn’t do much for Christmas, a few gifts and a turkey dinner, no tree, no sweets! Nothing!

You couldn’t have that, so you’d secretly gone about the house with Alfred and a tape measure, and bought all new decorations that were coming today. The two of you were going to decorate the manor hopefully have a few of the trees up and ready to decorate for when the boys got home, there was workmen arriving tomorrow with a cherry picker to add the new lights to the outside of the manor. With any luck everything will be done before Bruce got back. He was in alaska, Something about buying land for the fortress so Supes could have peace of mind or something. And the boys were at school, it was the last day of term today. The charismas holiday was surprisingly long. A full four weeks, Some structural work was planned for the school and two weeks were shaved of the half terms earlier in the year and now slapped onto the Christmas holidays. You grinned, this was a surprize for the boys too, you hoped they would be excited and get into the spirit of things help out decorating the manor when they got home. You were determined to have a family Christmas!

After the decorations were up you would go do your shopping, to be fair you had a few bits for the boys. Bruce was buying them each their own gaming stations with the latest top selling games and subscriptions. He said it was from the both of you, but you felt guilty, you wanted to get them each something from you… You were leaning to jewellery or something… But they are the Wayne boys! They are used to fucking Rolex watches and Cartier! Despite what you saved since living here you cant afford that! Not even close. You wanted to get them each something to commemorate your first Christmas together. Something they would each treasure. Sighing, you stopped moving, slumping and shrugging placing your palms flat on the marble counter hanging your head. You were cutting it close. You’d been putting it off avoiding it and now it was catching up with you. But that was a problem for another day. Today was for decorations you summarized, and stood up right gasping as you saw Alfred in the mirror by the door behind you.

“OH JESUS! Alfred you scared the shit out of me” you just about jumped out of your skin holding a hand to your chest trying to still your wild heart. You chuckled and leant back on the counter. It was only when you looked at him properly you saw him pinning the house phone to his chest clearly taking a call. He smiled at you apologetically and tipped his head a little towards you.

“I’m sorry… I have the school on the phone it seems they want an emergency meeting, it cant wait for Bruce to get back apparently” he said unimpressed, clearly he had tried to sway who ever was on the phone but hadn’t succeeded. You frowned. A meeting? On the last day of term? that was odd.

“God, are trying to get sent home? I know they didn’t want to go in this morning” you said instantly thinking it was Jack and Damien but he shook his head.

“No, It’s not Jack and Damien, something to do with Jason” you frowned… That was knew, the teachers at the school just let Jason get on and do what ever.. They never called you in because the teen would never change, everyone knew that by now.

“They want to speak to his next contact… Bruce is unavailable and next is…” the man trailed off with a grin, there was no animosity. Alfred was happy you’d become the second emergency contact and he was now third. To the butler it just concreted your place in his and the boys lives, showed him that there was hope, that Bruce was serious and that he himself may serve another Mrs Wayne soon, he even fantasied about the pitter patter of tiny feet. What a miracle that would be!

He passed the phone to you and dutifully stepped around you putting the jar on the shelf beside the first one smiling. You were leaving your mark all over the manor making it a home once more. You spoke down the phone agreeing to meet with a Miss Spring in half an hour for an emergency meeting. Fuck What ever Jason had done must be big for you to be called in on the last day of term. You hung up and sighed pressing the phone to your forehead closing your eyes irritated. You could really do without this you were just over three weeks away from Christmas and hadn’t figured out a single fucking gift! 

“should I get the car ready then?” Alfred asked as he stood straight effortlessly balancing the half full laundry basket and the wrappers from the floor. you sighed and pulled the phone away smiling meekly at him.

“yeah.. Let me make us a couple of coffee’s to go first, got a feeling I’m gonna need some caffeine for what ever shit he has pulled” you muttered following him out of the bathroom flicking the light off. God, you were going to get so much done today.

Ten minuets later you found yourself in the god forsaken school, this time a different office for Jason’s year group, he wasn’t there waiting it was just you. You stared at the door. Miss Spring. A female, good hopefully you’ll have none of that nonsense from before. The felt to surreal, like deja vu, only this time you were more confident, and you wasn’t going to be fobbed off. What ever Jason did you had his back… Well here anyway the school didn’t need to know about any consequences at home.

The door to your left clicked open and Jason came waltzing in, shirt untucked, tie crooked and blazer slumped over his shoulders instead of wearing it properly… God he thought himself such a bad boy. You rolled your eyes as he came over and huffed sitting in the chair beside you.

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour~ You always walk around school looking like a clean hobo?” you giggled as he grunted scrunching his nose at you. He laughed sarcastically as he crossed the room.

“what did you do?” you asked him with a bored tone, he turned facing you and grinned shrugging.

“Honestly? I’m not too sure, Just got a not in the register that there was a meeting and here I am~” you drew in a breath squinting at him trying to sniff out a lie.

“truthfully?” you asked wanting to make sure.

“Cross my heart” he replied, you eyed him for a few more seconds and nodded. You believed him, normally he owned up, he didn’t like others taking the credit for shenanigans. 

“Just to warn you she’s a slut” You cast him a look and made to correct him but was cut off as a overtly skinny woman opened the door calling in Jason before turning to you with a sultry smile, brown hair falling in loose waves around her face and chest and a clearly fresh layer of red lipstick on pouty lips. She jolted stopping in her tracks as she saw you and grunted lip’s pulling tight. Oh. She huffed, clearly she had been expecting Bruce. You drew in a deep breath and stood following Jason into the office. Maybe speaking to a woman wasn’t such a good thing after all.

You entered the office taking a seat in front of the desk Jason sat beside you and slumped into the seat as Miss Spring closed the door rounding the desk speaking haughtily as she moved towards her own seat. Leather and huge. Her very own little throne.

“I was under the impression that Mr Wayne would be here for the meeting not his… Partner?” she quipped you tilted your head getting the message loud and clear. She was one of those. You tried to take the higher road and brushed off the comment you had to much to get done today and didn’t have time to play games with silly little girls.

“I’m afraid he is a little tied up with the company today so you’ll be dealing with me I’m sure you can understand after all you did call this as an emergency meeting” 

“yes well I need to speak to Jason’s legal guardian- his parents preferably his father-” you nodded chuckling locking your eyes with hers staring her down making her falter slightly, uncomfortable with the way you eye’d her. Good.

“I bet you would, His father is out of town for business, wrapping a few things up before the holidays” you spoke evenly to her. You wasn’t threatened by her in the slightest, a few months ago you could have been but not now. She was a slut, trying her luck. She had probably flown through her fair share of fathers here. Sucked and fucked the unsatisfied wealthy men, but she wont be getting near yours. Your Bruce was well taken care of, he had no reason to wander.

“Yes well I’m unsure if I should have this discussion with you, you are just his current partner-” she began trying to fob you off, desperate for her meeting with Bruce, wanting to have the famed billionaire alone in her office.

“I’m sorry? Would you like me to call him here? Interrupt his very important meeting that he has been preparing for, for just over four months? Just so he can come and inform you that I am Jason’s emergency contact for when he is busy? There for allowed to act as guardian in Bruce’s stead” you snapped at her, she frowned and leant back a little. Clearly she thought you were going to be a simpering woman who’d do as your told. Why is it that everyone in this school seemed to underestimate you? Did you have doormat stamped on your forhead?

“Your his what? I wasn’t aware you and Mr Wayne were so… Serious” she stated drawing her eyes to the transcripts doubling checking that you were on Jason’s file as emergency contact. You smirked seeing the exact moment she read it. You new it was there in black and white because you and Bruce had a hell of a time getting it changed over.

“Yes clearly…” you uttered sitting straight eyes dropping to the offensive amount of tit spilling out over what was to be frank a very shit bra that was to sizes to small creating the illusion of a bigger set of tits… Come one we have all been there~ who was she kidding? She had to quadruple boob thing going on!

“As you can see on his transcripts, that I am now his second emergency contact. Bruce had it changed so I can sort out any issues when he is away. I’m always available for these types of things.” you explained slowly still biting your tongue. You were not going to stoop to her level.

“ah yes your living with Mr Wayne now? Unemployed to?” she said thinly veiled anger, she was pissed off and getting catty. She didn’t look like someone who was told no often and it showed. Jason grunted at her opening his mouth to defend you… And probably get himself in trouble in the process. You held a hand up to him and spoke to the irritating woman.

“You called this an emergency and I’m here now what’s the problem?”

“Very well… I hope you understand that this meeting will potentially effect the rest of his life! This is serious and will leave lasting consequences for Jason long-after any relationship you have with his father has ended-” you frowned for a second listening as Jason drew in a breath. You didn’t need to look at him to know he was angry and shocked, this was the first time he had seen this happen, it was new to him and he couldn’t help seething. You squinted at the woman and began looking around twisting in your seat then looking left and right. Jason watched curiously as you did so not understanding what you were doing. Miss Spring sighed and rolled her eyes speaking up.

“I ah what are you doing? Miss?” you turned and placed a hand to your chest fending off a smirk as she fell hook line and sinker into your little trap.

“Oh me? I’m looking for who the fuck you think your talking to?” you growled out making the woman freeze and stutter, she was stumped, it had been a while since anyone had challenged her… And she was completely blindsided by your animosity.

“I’m sorry-” you smiled leaning towards the desk slightly, she cringed leaning back and you cut off any half assed excuse she was going to spout, this wasn’t your first rodeo.

“you will be if you ever insinuate anything about my relationship with Bruce again, Jason is my son in everything but the eyes of the law- which I am in the middle of rectifying as we speak!” you barked at her snapping her into silence. You were vaguely aware of Jason covering his laughter with a hand. You grinned, you were proud of yourself. You had stopped letting people walk all over you, and could whip them back into place quickly. Bruce was rubbing off on you…. In more ways then one.

“What?! I wasn’t aware of that” she stuttered turning her head to the desk and busied herself shuffling papers that were already neat. She was trying to avoid your gaze. She was regrouping, looking for a chink in the armour so to speak. You glared at the top of her head, you wasn’t going to give her a chance. 

“no you wouldn’t be because until that is on his records its none of your god damn business! Now lets stop the petty digs and silly little games and get down to the reason your calling me here and for god sake button up your blouse your meant to be a professional!” you scolded her making it clear you were not impressed, you crossed your arms as she cleared her throat and scrambled her fingers to her buttons doing them up hastily. You nodded and turned facing Jason seeing him smirking

“Jason stop oogling her tits! She’s more then twice your age and you are not becoming a cougars toy boy!” you hissed at him more so to embarrass the teacher. Jason leant back interlocking his fingers behind his head grinning. He seemed to be enjoying you going all 'Mama Bear’ as Bruce would call it. What you didn’t know ,was that he was more happy that you were there for him, Getting snippy and protective over him specifically. You were on his side, Always.

“Yes… Ma'am” he added still grinning like a Cheshire cat. You winked at him and turned back to the teacher who had finally sorted herself out.

“Thank you…Gosh honestly I thought this was 2020. Women’s equality and all that, yet your pulling this in a school?” you added with finality making sure she was clear on exactly who was the boss here. No one tried to belittle you and got away with it. Not anymore, Sometimes you managed to channel a little bit of your… More dominant side that Bruce let you endulge on occasion, it did wonders for your confidence! And was quite usefull in these types of situations.

“Ah well err right, the reason for calling you here today, is Jason has no plans for his future” she stuttered but quickly covered it, managing to put on a smile and tried to save face.

“I’m sorry?” you asked not really following what she meant. She sighed and tipped her head to the teen who was rolling his eyes huffing and puffing as if he had heard this over and over.

“He has no plans I’m here to coordinate between him and employers to help him find a path from school and higher education to in a specific field of work-” she began trying to explain her job, big it up and give it a fancy name.. She was a careers officer.

“I know what a careers officer is thank you… So the emergency is that Jason doesn’t know what he wants to be when he grows up?” you summarized cutting her off. She nodded dumbly blinking at you. 

“W-well yes its an issue-” 

“No its not” you said quietly blinking at her, still trying to figure out if she was for real?

“excuse me?” you stuttered frowning, face scrunching showing off deep frown lines

“Its not an issue at all, tell me did you want to be a careers officer when you were at school?” you questioned, this was ridiculous. Not many teens knew what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives at this point. Especially the privileged ones, they wanted to live a little, spend a bit more of their parents money… Or in Jasons case take over the family business and 'patrol’ with his father… Or that’s what you thought. You wasn’t really sure to be honest, it wasn’t something you had spoke about.

“I-I’m not going to answer that” she stuttered trying to dodge the question knowing you had made a valid point.

“… So that’s a no, why should he?” you asked letting the question hang in the air for a few moments watching the woman become irritated once more.

“Its important that our students have an aim and are given the opportunities to reach their goals” she said proudly holding her head high, she seemed to think the scripted line validated her view. Like somehow she was the authority on this and knew what was best for everysingle student, that she knew better then the parents. You gave a small hm sound and leant back watching her smirk grow, she thought she won. You smiled sweetly showing your teeth to her. 

“Opportunities? Tell me something Miss Spring, what kind of opportunities do you think you could give Jason that his father couldn’t?” you questioned off headedly pursing your lips shrugged at her. She frowned and stumbled over her words before continuing to try and feed you yet another script that she used to justify her place in the school staff.

“I i err well as a school we offer many… Collectively we can open doors for him-” you waved your hand at her cutting her off yet again, she was avoiding questions. She should have been a politician. But you were to smart for her shit, she had rubbed you the wrong way and you were gunning for her, she’d think twice before going a round with you again.

“unlike his billionaire father?” you drolled smirking at her trapping her in a corner with a few simple questions making her go all flustered gaping at you, looking for words to wriggle out of this situation she found herself.

“Look y/n-” she began after heaving a sigh.

“Miss Cooke… If you please” you corrected her curtly, she was not your friend and will address you properly.

“Miss Cooke, he needs a proper plan for a career” you eyed her for a few seconds then turned speaking to Jason, who was still lounging in the chair beside you watching the show.

“Jason what do you want to do after school?” he shrugged and hummed quietly thinking to himself before nodding and spoke in a flat tone. The teen was bored of all this.

“Wana take a gap year” you nodded it was an acceptable answer, many students take a year to 'find themselves’ you half guessed Jason would be one of those to want to take a little time out… Probably for training.

“and after that?” you prompted knowing that was not going to be enough to satisfy the woman behind the desk.

“Dunno start a company?” he shrugged again you eyed him carefully seeing a glint in his eye that you just didn’t trust, he was planning something. You decided that was enough and turned to Miss Spring.

“See there’s you plan he wants to be c.e.o of his own company” you offered, throwing the woman a bone hoping she would leave it there, especially as Jasons smile grew. Shit. Just what was he planning now? A look like that didn’t bode well.

“what type of company? He need to establish details! Connections so he can make colleagues here!” you sighed and opened your mouth ready to tell this woman to 'do one’ but Jason beat you to the punch and spoke up, sitting up leaning forward a cheeky smirk on his face.

“No one here is going to be into my type of business” he said voice far to chipper, it sent warnings off in your head.

“what type of business Jason?” you eyed the woman, how the fuck didnt she see this was a bad idea? That Jason was toying with her?

“Novelty” you froze catching his drift. Oh dear god you knew that look no. Please do not fall for it?! You snapped your head to face the woman trying to stop her, but it was too late.

“Novelty? What does that mean!?” she asked irritated, she didnt like being made a fool of!

“Adult novelties you know vibrators and dildos then maybe desperate teachers who try to seduce and fuck my dad by calling lame emergency meetings will have an affordable alternative and go fuck themselves~” you laughed. Oh god it was bad so so bad but you fucking roared up. You couldnt help it, and just when you thought it couldnt get any better Jason grinned adding another statment.

“might even give you a coupon miss Spring you know? For believing in me!” you wheezed leaning over holding your stomach as the womman froze flushing. Her face was shocked and she blinked gaping at him like a fish.

“Oh fuck me? Jason stop~ I’m gonna pee!” you cried between your laughter moving a hand to your stomach clutching at it, the other rose wiping at the tears in your eyes.

“J-JASON! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!” Miss Spring fumed and shouted as everything finally caught up to her.

“It was fucking priceless!” you hollerd slapping your thigh trying to calm down. Jason chuckled and leant back in his seat proud as punch.

“That was very rude you. Get out! out! Both of you!” Miss Spring yelled standing pointing to the door. You stood up and motioned for Jason to do the same and patted him on the back as you followed him out still wiping at your eyes giggleing.

“Holy shit~ come on jason… Lets go see if your dad will invest~” You offered adding insult to injury as you left the office, the door slammed shut behind you as you both walked away down the hall. Jason escorted you to the office only to be informed he had been suspended untill next term for 'Unacceptable behaviour’ you grinned at him as he looked worried and ruffled his hair.

“Go on, go get your stuff, I could use you around the house today anyway, we are putting up the Christmas decorations today~” He relaxed then realised what you’d said and jumped up excited, face lit up then before you could say another word he ran off down the hall towards his locker to fetch his bag.

Luckily you didn’t miss the delivery, the small truck arrived about twenty minuets after you got home. Jason was surprisingly eager to make a start cutting open the boxes and organizing the tinsel and baubles by colour. you’d got a few different colours to go in different rooms wanting them to match, each had a theme to. The foyer was traditional red and green with bows, baubles and the cute little wooden decorations of people and animals, even a few angels and nutcrackers; no tinsel. The main sitting room was a metallic theme, manly in a sense, black tree with gold and gunmetal grey tinsel the ornaments were all modern and angular and you’d had some little golden disks made each with a photo of one of you carved into it with your names. Then for the dinning room you had a woodland theme, it was all rustic pale fawns and even a few nude pinks instead of baubles the tree would be smothered in deer, bears and birds… Most made out of felt and almost realistic… Especially the mice, they were so cute. The second to last tree would go in the second sitting room was the most glittery. The theme was winter wonderland and was going to be chock full of crystals, snow flakes, icicles and whit glistening tinsel, it was the most magical and would be hiding a few unicorns and glittering crystal faries~.

The final tree was smaller and for down in the cave… It was the hero tree, you’d got a smaller black pencil tree to sit in the corner behind the bat computer for when he had his 'bat-skype’ calls with the league, it had little ornaments of them all, tiny figures of the league and the boys… You eve found tiny people that looked similar to you Jack and Alfred. Youd got some thick glittery grey ribbon to stuff in between the branches to making sure it was 'mono chrome’ enough for batman, even skimping on the glittery baubles going for matte silver almost a polished steel look.. Batman like matte black.

And amongst all the trees decorations there were garlands and lights galor! You looked over the sea of boxes and plastic packaging thinking you may have got to much… But then again you were decorating a fucking manor!

You froze holding the box cutter over the christmas tree box as you heard the ringing, the tinkling of the video call from the tv in the livingroom. You peered up at the flatscreen seeing Bruces icon on the screen. Shit. He couldnt see this, it was supposed to be a surprize. Jason panicked and you held a hand up motioning for him to slid the boxes out of sight behiind the sofa. You were determined not to let bruce have a clue about the christmas transformation. Once the boxes were concealed you grinned racing across the room answering the video call.

“Hey Babe!” you answered cheerily grinning wide at the screen sitting down on the sofa casually moving your tablet. Bruce smiled down the camera face lighting up as he saw you. He opened his mouth to speak but cut himself off stuttering as Jason jumped over the back of the sofa landing with a bounce beside you and waved casually.

“Hey dad” he greeted happily making Bruce sigh and frown quirking a brow at you and blinked.

“Why is Jason not at school?” he asked leaning back with a huge sigh face clearly unimpressed, not that he doubted you or the way you parented the boys- You were fantastic it was just… Sometimes you were a soft touch with them, coddling them and letting them pull the wool over your eyes. You knew of course but didn’t care, they were your 'precious beans’. You looked to Jason and scrunched your nose up. You forgot you’d have to explain that. You wasn’t worried about Jason getting in trouble, you can sway Bruce, you were more concerned about his reaction to how you were treated yet again.

“Oh that err he’s… He’s been sent home for… Err yeah” you babbled looking between Bruce and Jason. Shit. You saw Bruce looking at you critically. He Wasn’t buying it.

“suspended? Are you telling me he was suspended? On the last day? Oh god what did he do now?” he snipped now turning his attention to Jason ready to begin scolding the teen, you moved shielding the boy from Bruce frowning at him.

“He stuck up for me at the school. There was an emergency meeting, it was booked last minuet, it was with the careers officer” you said rubbing the bride of your nose closing your eyes. Bruce huffed swearing under his breath already guessing how things went. 

“Stuck up for you? What happened this time? Was it like before? I swear I’m gonna have them if they carry on!” you sighed flicking your gaze to him holding a hand up halting whatever Jason was going to say, he’d make things worse. 

“You want the long version or the bottom line?” you questioned tiredly letting your hand fall to your lap eyeing Bruce with a pleading look. You didn’t want to go over everything and set him off, as far as you were concerned it had been dealt with… By his son. Bruce bit his lip debating for a few seconds then sighed.

“Bottom line” he uttered, at some point he would get the full story but for now it was clear you didn’t want to talk about it.

“In a year or so your investing in a line of vibrators and dildos for desperate teachers with their tits out booking meetings to seduce and fuck you…Miss Spring gets a coupon” you smiled sarcastically and turned face Jason who was nodding beside you, happy enough with the summary. Bruce’s face became shocked, blinking then he stuttered and caught himself and smirked a slight chuckle passed his lips making Jason and you relax. It looked like he wasn’t going to blow! Which was a win in your book.

“oh fuck me…” he mumbled, you grinned shaking your head giggling as you replayed what happened it got funnier each time. 

“it was amazing, glorious even” you said between your giggles and Bruce smiled. How could he be mad when Jason had protected you in his own way? No he refused to be put out with his son for being rude. some people needed to be taken down a few pegs.

Bruce frowned when Jason stopped smiling and looked at you a very un-Jason like look crossed his face, serious and nervous. the teen twiddled his fingers a small habit he had as a child but had grown out of, he did it when he was nervous, when something was eating away at him. You also noticed the change and quietened down waiting for Jason to speak.

“I do have one question though…you err no never mind” he began but stopped himself quickly and clammed up. you and Bruce shared a look and you shuffled closer to him sitting beside him pressing a hand to his back.

“no no honey what is it? It looked important” you coaxed quietly rubbing his back, he grunted and swayed tipping his head too and fro then settled looking at you and shrugged.

“Well… You err said that your… That I’m going to… You want to be my legal guardian? Like… Like my mum and I just” you held your breath, it was something you and Bruce had been discussing now you were in a serious relationship, you were almost at a year now and it had dawned on the both of you that things would be easier if everything became official with the boys. You not being the boys legal guardian had made some things…Award. Like when you had rushed Tim to the ER after a scuffle with Damien ended up with him head first over the banister, breaking his collar bone. You hadn’t been allowed in the ambulance with him and had to phone dick, as Alfred and Bruce were away over seas for 'work’ that was a mission with the league. 

“I err yes I did say that” you spoke slowly swallowing clenching your hands into fists, palms sweaty as your nerves grew. You had wanted to have this discussion later. When the boys were home, when Bruce was home! And you wasn’t really prepared for it yet, what i they didn’t want to? What if they rejected the idea? And then lost their faith in you and you lost them! they could hate you! Turn on you! you closed you eyes as your eyes welled with tears. Jason looked up at that moment and slumped. He was crushed, didn’t you want to? Was it just something you said to shut up the teacher? He looked down reading you wrong and trembled sighing loudly trying to cover a small sniffle, He knew it was to good to be true. You wasn’t his mother, no matter how much it felt like it.

“Look its fine…you just said it to shut her up… I get that I’m to old-” Bruce watched seeing what had happened, a misunderstanding was not going to tear his family apart. You loved the boys and they loved you. And he was not going to let this one play out.

“Jason we have already been discussing it ,for you ,Tim and Damien we just?” Bruce spoke up, spooking the both of you. You gasped blinking at the man on screen and smiled he nodded tipping his head to Jason who frowned confused.

“We wasn’t sure if any of you wanted to make this official… Your dad and I…We’ve been trying to find the right time to discuss it with you, I didn’t want to adopt you if it wasn’t what you wanted” you explained slowly trying to find the right words, your mind raced and her clenched at the look Jason was giving you. His walls had fallen, you wasn’t looking at a cocky teen, or smart mouthed hero. you were looking at a hopeful little boy who needed a warm hug. A lost kid wanting a mother, and despite him only being seven years younger than you, you wanted to be that for him. You wanted to try and give him the affection he deserved, give all the Wayne boys the warmth and love they each needed.

“w-what? You want to? You want to be my mum?” he asked slowly, you nodded face splitting into a grin and you rolled your eyes at him.

“pfft I already am Jason it was… Because of your ages we want to give you a say, I wasn’t just going to surprize you suddenly-” 

“why?! Do it! I want a mum- please and for Tim and Damien don’t tell them just do it! They’ll love it! We…We have spoke about it but didn’t want to ask in case you… didn’t” he moved twisting in his seat pleading with you, he stared at you unblinkingly eyes glazing with unshed tears. he held his breath waiting, hoping that you’d do it, take the plunge and be his mum. You swallowed heaving a deep shaky breath and nodded closing your eyes. Jason gasped trembling a you turned craning your head to Alfred who was standing behind you.

“Alfred?” you spoke slowly, sniffling trying to hold back the emotions swirling in your chest. He wanted to be yours, all three wanted you to be their mum? It was more then you could have hoped for. It floored you ,the relief and warmth. You were constantly fretting over how you were with the boys. Always wondering if it was too much or not enough, it was a worry you carried every day. And to have Jason so excited at the prospect of you making it official was.. It was mind boggling.

“Yes Y/N?” Alfred answered with a knowing grin. you smiled tightly fighting off tears and cleared your throat trying to sound normal, not wanting Jason to see you cry.

“Could you go get the papers please its about time they were signed” you asked, Jason’s head snapped from Bruce to Alfred then back to you. He was caught off guard, he hadn’t expected you to already have the papers here at the manor.

“of course” Alfred said tipping his head leaving the room. You sighed another shaky breath and turned once again facing Bruce with a smile. The Wayne patriarch was sending you a soft smile, eyes glistening with an 'I told you so’ look. He had been adamant that they loved you and saw you as their mother, he said time and time again that you were being silly worrying over nothing. Once again had been right, Bruce was always right. Normally it irked you but this time? Not so much

“W-WHAT? YOU MEAN HERE? NOW?” Jason shouted quivering on the sofa beside you twisting this way and that unable to keep still.

“Jason don’t act so surprised with the amount your dad adopts of course he has a drawer full of them upstairs, I began the forms a few weeks ago” you shrugged getting a hold of yourself trying to remain calm even though inside you were freaking out. 

“But you and really?!” you cut him off nodding grinning at him.

“Yes come on- ah Alfred wow that was quick?” 

“I moved them in to the down stairs office miss” he said entering the room with a small folder holding the have completed forms and set them in your waiting hand. Jason’s gaze locked onto the folder in your hand and he craned his head tipping forward as you opened it, pulling the stack of papers out. It was like he was trying to double check them, unable to believe it’d be so easy! That he could have two parents just like that!

“Here I got you a pen as well” Alfred said offering you a black fountain pen, you smiled plucking the pen from him biting the lid off quickly.

“Aww thank you so much~” you moved across the sofa leaning on to the side table, the forms were already half filled out. You and Bruce had done it a few weeks ago whilst making a few legal changes to some other documents, a mission came close and you almost lost him- if not for wonder woman you would have! Once home Bruce had been a wreck and got his affairs in order, naming you in his will and placing you on the company as a beneficiary also adding you to his health and car insurance’s. Jason crept closer looking over your shoulder as you filled in the last few blanks before sighing and dating. Handed the teen the paper and pressed a kiss to his cheek his hands trembled slightly as he held the document and slumped back on his ass blowing out a huge breath of air you could see how much it meant to him on his face as he swallowed clearly trying not to cry. Bruce watch on as you moved wrapping the teen in your arms kissing his forehead. 

“You?…your my mum now?” He whispered into your neck as you held him 

“yes… I’m you mum now love and in what? Three minuets I’ll also be your younger brothers mum to~” you teased smoothing over his hair as he stared at the papers in front of him, Fingers tracing the letters in awe of the official document.

“Th-Thank you” Jason pulled back with a laugh blinking away the tears as he peered at you his lip quivering, he tor his eyes away before any tears could fall and looked to the paper again. 

“Should I prepare three more frames for in the library?” Alfred asked talking about the Bruce’s adoption papers for the boys that hung proudly in the library taking pride of place in between the book cases. 

“Yes I think that would be an brilliant idea” Bruce said softly a soft smile on his face. You blinked away tears wiping under your eyes turned to the screen sniffing quietly.

“Four. I’d… I’d like for you to become a legal guardian of Jack to… Like me, just until he is eighteen” you spoke quickly, you almost regretted the words as they escaped. Bruce held his breath and moved a hand to his hair slumping back into his seat. He was taken back, You’d not said anything before. Honestly you’d been scared to, you were unsure about asking you didn’t to push Bruce. But at the same time you both knew just how quickly things can happen. How your whole worlds can change so suddenly, you wanted to know that if anything ever happened to you jack would be taken care of and loved. Jack looked up to Bruce like a father, you knew your baby brother had gone to him a few times for 'manly’ talks he couldn’t have with you. You didn’t know what they were about but Bruce had told you jack had come to him for advice.

“R-Really?” Bruce huffed smiling

“Yes it will give me peace of mind if anything ever happens… But only if you want to of course-” 

“Alfred could you prepare four new frames, I will sign the papers as soon as I’m back” you grinned relief flooding you as he s. You felt giddy everything was falling into place.

“Of course Bruce” Alfred confirmed nodding. The man was proud of Bruce, he had come on leaps and bounds since you’d come along. Bruce always loved his son’s but it was only since you’d bee here that the Wayne’s had begun to feel like a proper family. And the butler couldn’t thank you enough. He didn’t have to worry about Bruce’s 'stunted’ Emotions any longer, you were taking care o it, chipping away at the billionaire piece by piece pulling him back from that dark edge he had been teetering on for so long. 

“Thank you” you hummed eyeing the man softly, Bruce waved a hand getting a little emotional and made a half assed excuse to get off the call, promising to phone again before you went to bed, you didn’t call him out on it. You imply nodded and hung up with a quick 'I Love You, Be Safe’

Silence reigned in the living room as you lent back over the other forms, claiming both Damien and Tim as your legal sons. It was a sobering thought, you now had three boys. Son’s. And then guardian ship over your brother. You’d taken on the responsibility of all of them, to provide and care for them, love and raise them. And you couldn’t wait to tell them! You hummed chewing on the pen slightly. You’d get them each a pendant. A silver ingot engraved 'love mum’, you grinned to yourself you’d have to ask Alfred to arrange it.

“now we just have to drop these off tomorrow and have the certificates to come through, with any luck we’ll get em by Christmas ~” You said smiling to yourself a light feeling washed over you. It was done. you winked at Jason and handed the other papers to Alfred who would post them for you. You eyed Jason for a few more moments and decided to let him hang on to the paper for a while.

“I think we deserve a break before getting on with these decorations don’t you Jason? A hot chocolate and some home made muffins~” you said standing up ruffling his hair as the teen still sat frozen, he needed some time to soak everything in.

You grinned from your spot on Bruce’s lap, perched on his knee watching as the boys tore into their presents. You grinned as you moved your new diamond and scull carved pearl jewellery set gifted to you by Bruce, was glittering in the light as you twisted and pulled your new camera to your face and snapped a few more shots of Damien, Tim and Jack passing out their final presents. First they had handed you yours, the new camera that they had clubbed together and bought you. They had found out from Jack that photography was something you’d enjoyed at school. It was what you were going to college for. And they had even charged it for you so you could use it right away. After that they’d given both Bruce and Alfred their presents. Alfred had been over the moon, his gift being his dream car. All decked out exactly as he wanted it just for him, his own personal vintage jag to get around in that wont be used for carting around any of you. It didn’t seem much but the Butler had loved it, it almost brought the man to tears it was something of his own, and it meant the world to him. 

Bruce had got something… That you? To be honest you didn’t really know what it was. They had said what it was a few times but you hadn’t followed, it was a bat-do-hicky. From what you could tell it was a project Bruce had given up on, but somehow the boys got it working. He was thrilled, And proud, it wasn’t everyday the boys succeeded where he had failed. It made him puff up with pride~

The boys had been ecstatic with their game consoles and accessories, Bruce had bought the best and made sure they had everything getting them a few games and gift vouchers to buy more encase he got the wrong ones, as well as some new clothes and colognes and stocking fillers.

The time came for your gifts. you swallowed Alfred was a miracle worker. Things in the manor had got hectic. The boys all but lost their minds at the prospect of a proper Christmas and had raced around the house decorating everything they could touch. You had loved it watching them get excited over something other than fighting and patrolling was… It was brilliant. Even Bruce had been giddy when he came home seeing the manor smothered in lights and tinsel. he had loved all the trees, well he pretended he didn’t like the one in the bat cave but you knew he did really. If he didn’t then he would have moved it out of the way when talking to the others at the watch tower. He’d grumbled over the jokes and Arthur poking fun at him. But the black justice league tree remained exactly where you’d put it!

But in-between all of that Alfred. Sweet Alfred had managed to have the necklace’s all made and delivered on time. He even helped you with Bruce’s gift, an engraved watch. It wasn’t anything super expensive, but it didn’t matter he loved it none the less. the engraving on his watch was simple 'For the love of my life’ in an intricate font he’d immediately took off his omega and dropped it on the side table like it had burned him. The new watch was silver, the face plate was a metallic matte gunmetal grey. Like you said, simple, chic and very Bruce.

“They are from me boys, I wasn’t sure what to get you I’m afraid. I hope you like them.” you spoke up quickly as the boys paused, each holding a little box containing a pendant. You leant back camera ready as they tore through the paper and opened the boxes revealing the inch long silver ingots. Each held a small square birthstone on the base. they each froze and smiled Tim was the first to take it out and twisted it in his hand and jolted. His head snapped up facing you and he blinked.

“Love mum?” he questioned drawing the others attention Damien frowned and tore the necklace free inspecting the back and took a deep breath.

“U-Ummi? What? Is this? Y-You…” he spoke quietly fingers running over the engraved precious metal.

“Uh huh… I did”

“Bullshit! Y-You didn’t! You wouldn’t have! HOW DARE YOU!? Your- this is just a cruel trick!” Damien roared sitting up on his knees eyes welling with tears. You sucked in a breath and leant back. You were heartbroken. Taken back by the anger, or was it confusion? Didn’t he want you to? But Jason had said he’d wanted you to! You swallowed dryly trying not to panic. This was not the plan.

“Damien! You calm down right now! That’s no way to talk to your mother” Bruce scolded the boy and surprisingly Damien settled back on the floor trembling hands still clutching the pendant. He seemed a little taken back hearing Bruce call you his mother, the boy froze and shook his head confused. He didn’t believe you.

“It’s a trick! She’d never! Not after finding out, ummi doesn’t want a killer for a son” you shook your head partly in relief and the other in sorrow. Is that what he thought? You didn’t want him? He wasn’t angry, he was upset and anxious. He thought you viewed him differently now after finding out how he was raised?

“its not, Son… Y/N finalised the paperwork-” Bruce tried explaining rubbing your back, you cut him off.

“Damien look at me… No Damien, not the wall behind me… Me… Thank you… God you silly boy don’t you know I love you? And Tim and Jason and Alfred, just as much as I love Jack and your father. We are a family- Have been for a while now and I wanted to make it official… Wanted to prove to you and your brothers that your my boys, you have been since before you called me your ummi” you spoke slowly slipping to the floor before him, he and Tim were panting fists clenching the pendants tight in white knuckle grips. You leaned in closer placing your hands on their cheeks lifting them faces.

“You did that Damien, you gave me that title and it means everything to me… And I want everyone to know that you three are my special boys~ I love you so much and I want to be your mother, to care for you and protect you I will be there for you always” you explained tearfully, still afraid you’d done the wrong thing. Tim tipped forward and spoke quietly.

“Y-You really did it? You really took us on?… Like legally?” you grinned nodding humming to him. it was strange watching the two usually strong stoic boys look like lost hopeful children.

“If you don’t believe me check the library, we hung the certificates last night all four of them” you said turning to Jack who frowned confused. 

“Four?” he asked confused, Bruce sat up straight and cleared his throat.

“Yes Jack four, I… I now share legal custody of you… Your sister and I discussed it, and I know this makes our family… Complicated, but for all intents and purposes you are a Wanye now… In everything but name, we-I’m your father-figure so to speak, just until you turn eighteen and then you are released and an adult in your own right you go back to being my brother in law… It’s for… Peace of mind.” Bruce stuttered a little explaining Jack held his breath and let it out shakily nodding one hand coming up to his face wiping at non existent tears. 

“I… You really mean it, I can- We are okay?” The boy questioned and Bruce laughed nodding to him.

“I really mean it, I’ve said once and I will say it again Jack. We are family, all of us! nothing is ever going to change that and like your Sweets said if you don’t believe us go check they are hanging in the library!” Within seconds the boys bolted running from the room. You and Bruce got up slowly following as the teens bundled up the stairs to the library. Jason and Alfred walked with you both, Jason only pushed passed you as you stopped at the door moving across the room searching for his own papers. You smiled leaning back into Bruce as he pressed a kiss to your head, It was heart warming seeing the boys frozen standing looking up at the framed papers. Damien quivered seeing the document. He had a mother. A real mother. A legal mother! You squeaked as suddenly you had the two boys attached to you both trying to cover their sobs. 

“Oh come on guys don’t cry, its not that bad is it?” you teased shushing them both pressing kisses to their heads. Jack came over to Bruce and hugged the man tight, this had meant more to him then you could ever know, he still worried he was just baggage. This put all those fears to rest. The Wayne patriarch wanted him here, enough to take full responsibility and it was a huge weight lifted off the boys shoulders.

You stood their hugging your boys, inviting Jason into the bear hug to wrapping all up in a huge hug. it wasn’t long before Damien started squirming wanting out, you released them and wiped at their faces making them complain a little.

“Oh come on hush! I want you to get all sorted out!” you said pinching Tim’s chin and wiping his tears away, he fussed and batted at you.

“For what?”

“our first Christmas family portrait duh!” you said rolling your eyes releasing the boy, ushering him to the chesterfield sofa in the library then motioned for Jason to take a seat before capturing Damien who was trying to make a quick escape and began mothering him wiping at his face with your sleeve.

“A-A picture? What do you need a god damned picture for!?” Damien complained hands moving trying to stop your smothering.

“Memories now go and sit down and I’ll go get my camera! Jack, Alfred you too on the sofa” you instructed nodding your head to the sofa and smiled when both males walked passed you to the leather three seater.

“I don’t do pictures!” Damien complained wriggling away from you and huffed. You placed your hands on you hips and raised brow at him.

“Oh yes you do young man, and you’ll smile to! I want a nice photo of all my boys~” you said giving him a critical stare before telling Bruce to keep and eye on them whist you get the camera, You giggled as you left the room hearing Damien still bitching to the others

“You just had to get her a bloody camera?! I wanted to get her a tablet but nooo You wanted a fucking camera, and now I have to have a fucking photo!?” he cursed loudly making Bruce snigger.

“To be fair Damien.. You sat down pretty quick~” you hear Jason pipe up there was a muffled sound then Damien screaming out 

“FUCK YOU TODD!!” the scream was followed by Jason’s loud laughter. You shook your head. They were all insane in their own way, but you wouldn’t swap them for anything! And now they knew it two. This has got to be the best Christmas ever, you got the most important thing in the world. You got a family, and nothing could beat that.


End file.
